Sacrifice
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: \Bab 18: Buntu/ "Aku … menambah masalahnya …?" Mati rasa; Sakura merasa pikirannya mendadak buntu.—rnr minna?
1. PROLOG

Pria berambut biru tua kehitaman itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menerawang cakrawala gelap bertabut gugusan mega yang tengah membendung air hujan. Raut wajahnya datar. Tampan, namun sedikit kotor oleh sapuan debu rezeki yang selalu setia melekat di kulit seputih porselennya. Tubuh tegapnya berbanjir peluh, bukti perjuangannya seharian penuh ini.

"―_uhuk!"_

Sesekali ia terbatuk seraya memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak. Bahu kanannya yang kekar bergemetar, seolah tak kuat menahan beban karung berisi sampah yang sehari-hari dipikulnya.

Angin kencang berhembus membawa hujaman air yang berjatuhan menghantam bumi, bagaikan hujatan seribu jarum. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, tak peduli akan haluan badai yang bisa mengancam keselamatan jiwanya. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos tangan panjang tipis itu kini sudah basah kuyup. Peluhnya bercampur dengan air hujan. Deru napas pemuda itu tersendat-sendat. Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi dada bidangnya yang kian sesak.

"Sial. Asmaku kambuh."

Ia menggeramkan sebuah keluhan pendek di tengah amukan badai. Pandangan mata _onyx _kelamnya sedikit kabur sehingga pemuda itu harus memicingkan matanya.

Langkah letihnya terhenti di depan sebuah gubuk tua kecil yang sudah tak layak pakai.

"Aku pulang …."

―dan gubuk tersebut adalah tempat tinggalnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™ presents  
>a 2012 Naruto multichapter fanfiction<strong>

**Sacrifice**

**Warn: **_**AU, angst **__(perhaps it will failed T_T but I just want to try make something new)__**, OOC, OC, no bashing chara, typo(s), miss type, and whatever it will happens in this fic TAT'**_

**Summary: **_PROLOG.__Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemulung sampah yang harus rela bekerja tanpa lelah demi menghidupi istri dan kedua anaknya. rnr? :D_

**Everybody known that Naruto isn't mine, and I don't own anything.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemulung sampah yang harus rela bekerja tanpa lelah demi menghidupi istri dan kedua anaknya. Walau digerogoti penyakit asma yang sudah kronis, pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu tak pernah mengenal kata menyerah ―ironisnya tak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang penyakit lamanya tersebut. Ia ingin ketiga makhluk yang sangat dicintainya hidup bahagia, tak seperti dirinya yang selalu berkecimpung dalam palung duka cita.<p>

Sewaktu kecilnya pria bermanik _onyx _tersebut tinggal dengan kakak lelakinya ―hingga usianya menginjak angka kesembilan. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena sebuah insiden yang menewaskan keduanya. Mereka hidup serba berkecukupan.

Realita pahit ini memaksa sang kakak ―Uchiha Itachi, untuk tetap tegar dan ikhlas melepas kepergian ibu dan ayahnya. Kini ia harus rela membanting tulang dan putus sekolah demi menghidupi adik semata wayangnya. Itachi tak mau Sasuke harus senasib dengannya karena putus sekolah. Sebisa mungkin, ia sangat menginginkan adiknya agar bisa mengecap jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Sayang, pemuda cilik berbudi luhur itu harus menutup usianya saat genap berumur 14 tahun. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sangat terpukul dan terpaksa mengikuti jejak kakaknya, putus sekolah dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk mempertahankan kehidupannya. Padahal saat itu usianya terbilang masih sangat belia.

7 tahun sudah Sasuke menikahi seorang waita berambut merah muda yang menjadi pilihannya. Namanya Haruno Sakura, dan sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Wanita tersebut menikah dengan sang suami pada saat berusia 17 tahun. Usianya memang terpaut 2 tahun lebih muda disbanding Sasuke.

Kedua insan tersebut dikaruniai dua anak kembar. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Mereka Uchiha Haruki dan Haruka, duplikat sang ayah yang masih berusia 6 tahun.

.

.

.

Ya.

.

.

.

Ketiga sosok itu merupakan motivasi bagi Sasuke untuk tetap hidup dan bertahan di dunia ini. Pahit manis kehidupan mereka kecap bersama. Semua tetap indah bila dijalani bersama.

.

.

.

**Prologue, end.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **oke. Cukup buat prolog, kayaknya. Buat Sasuke-fans, jangan panggang Chill Щ(ºДºщ) Chill udah teralu bosan sama Sasuke yang kehidupannya kaya raya en sempurna melulu. Sesekali, boleh kan kau di bawah, Sasuke? :3 *dikirin Sasuke*

Ah, sudahlah. Silahkan berikan kritik, saran, dan umpan balik lewat review :)d  
>Seriously, pals. Your review means lot for me.<p>

.

**29/01/2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


	2. Bab 1: Putriku Sayang

I'm back, all! I'm back! :'D thanks for your review, it'll support me to updated this fic. So, enjoy this one ―as a little gift from me, to you all.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™ presents  
>a 2012 Naruto multichapter fanfiction<strong>

**Sacrifice**

**Warn: **_**AU, angst **__(perhaps it will failed T_T but I just want to try make something new)__**, OOC, OC, no bashing chara, typo(s), miss type, and whatever it will happens in this fic TAT'**_

**Summary: **_Chap 1 updated. Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. Tertegun dengan perkataan putrinya tadi. 'Tak ada gadis kecil sebaik dirimu, Haruki.' Rnr again?_

**Everybody known that Naruto isn't mine, and I don't own anything.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 1: Putriku Sayang<strong>

Sakura menggeram kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan giginya saling beradu. Kilat iris mata hijau beningnya itu menyorotkan amarah, beriringan dengan bunyi hentakkan kakinya di penjuru ruang minimalis itu.

Wanita berambut pendek itu sudah duduk termanggu di depan sebuah jendela berkusen lapuk selama beberapa jam. Ia terus menunggu dan menunggu kepulangan suaminya. Kesal dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Namun semua prasangka buruk itu sirna setelah ekor matanya melirik kedua sosok mungil berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur pulas ―di atas hamparan tikar tua tak layak pakai. Tanpa bantal, guling, dan selimut. Mereka berpelukan, saling berbagi kehangatan.

Sakura tersenyum. Pahit. Ia tak tega melihat kedua anaknya tertidur di tempat itu.

"_Hhh …."_ ―satu helaan napas.

Jam lusuh yang bertengger di dinding kayu rumahnya tengah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Badai masih belum usai di luar sana. Membuat rasa cemas semakin menyelubungi kalbunya.

"Cepat pulang―" ia mendesah. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke atas permukaan lantai semen itu semakin keras. "―bodoh …."

―seiring dengan terjatuhnya bulir air mata di pipi halusnya.

.

.

.

'_Tok … tok … tok …'_

"Aku pulang …."

Pintu itu terketuk selama tiga kali berturut-turut. Dan tak kunjung terbuka. Sasuke menghela napas panjangnya. Ia menyimpan karung sampah yang sehari-hari dipikulnya ke pojok teras dan mengintip ke arah jendela. Raut wajah lesunya melembut, walau gurat kelelahan terlukis jelas di paras elok tersebut.

'_Mereka sudah tidur. Bodohnya aku … pulang larut malam seperti ini,' _batinnya seraya mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa memedulikan tanah basah yang berada di bawahnya, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk mencapai alam bawah sadar dan segera melalang buana. Sementara tubuh lusuhnya masih terguyur hujan deras. Gemuruh halilintar yang menyambuk penjuru cakrawala tak menggentarkan hatinya.

'_Maaf_ ….'

Sekali lagi, pria itu membatin.

Ia lelah.

Lelah melihat ketiga sosok yang disayanginya itu menderita. Tak pernah tega ia melihat wajah kelaparan dan kesengsaraan mereka. Sasuke mencintai ―tidak, atau bahkan sangat mencintai ketiga sosok itu. Walau terkadang mereka bertiga selalu mengeluhkan kekesalannya dengan cara yang sedikit kasar, namun hal itu tak pernah membuatnya putus asa dan merasa rendah diri.

Tak masalah jika ia harus mati kelaparan demi ketiga sosok itu ―asal mereka bahagia.

Tak pernah Sasuke merasa malu dengan apa yang dikerjakannya ―selama pekerjaan itu masih layak.

Tak peduli Sasuke dengan orang-orang yang selalu mencemoohnya ―demi istri dan kedua anaknya.

'_Persetan dengan ejekan "Si Miskin Berparas Rupawan".' _Dengus sang Uchiha dalam hatinya.

Beberapa jam waktu berlalu, namun Sasuke tak kunjung melayang ke awang mimpinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang terasa seperti remasan tangan pada perutnya. Pria berponi itu meringis.

"Bodoh―! Maag-ku juga kambuh di saat seperti ini! Cih."

Ia menahan napas, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memaksakan diri untuk tetap tertidur. Sebelah tangannya mendekap sebuah kantung plastik hitam berisi nasi bungkus ―yang akan ia berikan pada istri dan anak-anaknya tadi. Ia tak mau memakannya sebelum ketiga sosok terkasihnya itu menikmatinya.

Walau bingkisan itu hanya sebungkus nasi tanpa lauk. Hasil dari jerih payahnya seharian penuh ini.

Sasuke mendekapnya, dan terus di posisi seperti itu. Melindungi kantung plastik berisi sebungkus nasi itu dari hujaman air hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Halilintar masih mengamuk di angkasa. Suara amukannya menggema laksana pekikan seekor naga yang tengah mengamuk di cakrawala. Dan sekali lagi, tak sedikitpun ia merasa takut.

"Uggh … kapan hujan ini berhen―"

'_Cklek'_

―suara pintu dibuka yang terdengar samar-samar itu memotong gumaman Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu rumahnya ―dan mendapati sesosok gadis kecil berambut hitam tengah memasang wajah terkejut.

"―ya ampun, ayah! Kenapa kau …" gadis cilik itu benar-benar kalap. Ia merasa iba pada sosok ayahnya yang tengah terduduk lesu di bawah guyuran badai. Tubuh pria yang sangat dikaguminya itu benar-benar basah kuyup. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Sudah berapa jam kah―?

"Aaaah! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan bangunkan bunda!" gadis itu kembali bersuara. Kaki mungilnya kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah mungilnya, namun niatnya itu terurung ―karena tiba-tiba saja sang ayah mencengkeram pelan lengan kecilnya. Gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak usah, Haruki. Malam ini ayah tidur di sini saja." Ujar Sasuke datar, seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan kecil sang putri.

"Ke-kenapa? Nanti ayah kedinginan …!"

"―tak apa …. Sudah, sana tidur."

"Ta-tapi―"

Gadis kecil bernama Haruki itu iba. Genangan air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tak tega melihat sang ayah yang sangat terlihat kelelahan itu. "―b-baiklah …." Ucapnya lagi. Untuk kemudian gadis kecil itu kembali masuk ke ruangannya, namun ia tak menutup pintu rumahnya. "Ayah, kalau mau masuk … masuk saja. Aku tidak menguncinya. Kalau perlu, nanti kubangunkan bunda, yah …"

"Hn."

"Ayah … benar tidak apa-apa di sini?"

"Tidak."

"Ayah tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak."

Haruki menghela napas berat. Ia masih menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. Wajah tirusnya melukiskan raut kesedihan. Ingin rasanya gadis itu meringkut ayahnya masuk ke rumah ―walau dalam keadaan basah kuyup sekalipun. Namun ia terlalu takut akan terkena omelan sang ibu. Gadis itu dilanda kegalauan. Ia merasa dilema.

"Ayah … sudah makan …?"

―ia kembali bertanya. Iris matanya tertuju pada kantung kresek yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Haruki menelan ludahnya, berusaha menahan bunyi keroncongan perutnya yang sedari tadi tak bisa diajak bernegosiasi.

Sasuke yang menyadari pandangan mata putrinya tersebut langsung mengalihkan fokusnya pada apa yang tengah didekapnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, menghampiri putri kecilnya dan menyerahkan nasi bungkus itu pada Haruki. Sedangkan sang gadis kecil kembali memasang wajah bingung di balik kepolosannya itu.

"―sudah. Dan … kalian boleh memakannya."

Sasuke berdusta. Ia berbohong. Memasang senyuman palsunya seolah ingin menenangkan kecemasan sang putri kecilnya tersebut. Padahal dua hari belakangan ini perutnya belum terisi makanan berat apapun. Ia berdusta. Dan ingin bukan kali pertamanya mengatakan sebuah kebohongan.

"Hanya nasi …? Tak ada lauk pauk?" tanya Haruki polos, dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata maaf ―dan Haruki merasa tak enak dengan itu. Ia masih bersyukur, karena setidaknya sang ayah masih mau memberinya makanan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ―setelah menerima sebungkus nasi itu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak setelah sampai ambang pintu. Ia berbalik, dan berdiri menghadap sang ayah.

"Ayah … terimakasih atas apa yang selama ini kau berikan …. Aku sayang ayah," gumamnya, diiringi dengan butiran air mata yang jatuh membasahi pelupuknya. Sedetik kemudian, wujud gadis itu benar-benar sudah menghilang dari ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis.

Tertegun dengan perkataan putrinya tadi.

'_Tak ada gadis kecil sebaik dirimu, Haruki.'_

―dan terisak pelan tanpa suara. Ia terharu, sekaligus meratapi nasibnya.

'_Terimakasih, Haruki ….'_

―**To be Continue―**

* * *

><p>It was a short chapter, isn't it? ―well, please. I made it furiously. I'm so depressed with all my works list -_- see you in the next chapter o


	3. Bab 2: Maaf

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku bosan hidup denganmu!"

Tujuh kata cercaan itu terlontar dari bibir ranum Sakura. Wanita itu mengacak rambut merah muda pendeknya frustasi, membiarkan bulir air mata terjatuh di pipinya.

Tujuh kata cercaan itu menghujam hati Sasuke laksana hunusan pedang. Namun pria berambut gelap itu tetap menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia bersandar di bilik kayu yang menjadi tembok rumahnya, memerhatikan isak tangis dan raungan istrinya yang tengah terduduk lesu di sebuah dipan kayu ─yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai tempat tidur.

"─kau jahat, Sasuke! Membiarkanku hidup digerogoti penyakit seperti ini! Kau jahat!"

"Hn … maaf." Sasuke berucap pelan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang istri, menatapnya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Sejujurnya ia kesal. Ia sangat marah dengan perlakuan istrinya selama ini ─semenjak penyakit 'itu' menggerogoti tubuh Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menampar pipi istrinya, namun di lain sisi, semua beban itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Memang menjadi kewajibannya. Dan ia tak berhak untuk mengabaikan amanahnya.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari u─"

"Omong kosong! Cari uang apa? Mana buktinya? Selama ini aku menunggumu, Sasuke! Dan kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku!"

Sakura kembali memotong pembicaraannya. Wanita itu meninggikan suaranya, tak menghiraukan keluhan kecil kedua anaknya yang sedikit terusik. Ia marah, namun sejujurnya ia tak tega membentak suaminya seperti ini. Wanita berambut sebahu itu masih terisak, jemari lentiknya mencengkram erat selimut lusuh yang membalut setengah tubuhnya. Giginya bergemelutuk kesal, dan bulir bening air matanya terjatuh membasahi selimut tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang seraya mengelus dada, mencoba menahan amarah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Perih, memang. Namun untuk orang yang dicintainya, ia rela melakukan apapun.

"Maaf, sekali lagi. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan, Sakura. Dan tunggulah sebentar …" pria itu mengelus kepala istrinya lembut, namun langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang istri. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia menghela napas. "Hhh … maaf, aku hanya bisa bekerja sebagai seorang pemu─"

"Kalau saja aku menerima lamaran Naruto dulu, pasti semua tak akan berakhir seperti ini, brengsek!"

Kali ini Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku tak butuh kau, Sasu─"

"Aku berangkat, sayang. Jaga dirimu."

.

─dan detik berikutnya, sosok pria berparas rupawan itu sudah tak nampak di hadapan Sakura. Wanita tersebut terdiam, menyentuh bibirnya yang tersentuh oleh bibir sang suami ─untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menggeram. Lisannya menolak, namun hatinya tak membantah.

"_Brengsek … aku mencintaimu …."_

Dan air mata masih belum berhenti meluncur dari pelupuknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 2: Maaf**

**Summary: **\_Bab 2: Maaf/ "Maaf." Sekian kali kata itu dilontarkannya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya seraya masih menciumi kaki sang istri. "Maaf, aku belum bisa membahagiakan kalian …" Chap 2 up. rnr?_

**Warning: little bit OOC, fail angsty, nista, lil' bit incest there ;p you may look it sometime (?), and another mistakes here.**

**Disclaimer: who's didn't know Kishimoto Masashi-sensei? Yes, he is the creator of Naruto. It's pure fanfic, and I don't earn money from it.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini masih subuh.<p>

Sasuke melangkah lesu mengitari setapak jalan berbatu untuk menuju ke kota tempatnya mengais rezeki. Sesekali, ia mengayunkan kawatnya untuk mengait sampah-sampah plastik yang berserak di sepanjang jalan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam karung yang tengah dipikulnya. Peluh bercucuran, membasahi tubuh tegapnya. Ia tak menghiraukan rasa lapar yang selama tiga hari ini melandanya. Perutnya masih kosong, sama sekali belum terisi oleh makanan berat secuilpun. Mungkin hanya air minum yang mengganjal kandung kemihnya selama ini.

Di ufuk timur sana, sang penguasa langit fajar masih bersembunyi dengan malu di balik bukit-bukit hijau yang memanjang. Rona jingga keemasan bercampur biru langit yang gelap menyelimuti horizon. Jalanan masih sepi, dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat beberapa orang yang sudah melakukan rutinitasnya hanya dengan hitungan jari. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya di setapak jalanan sunyi. Namun burung-burung gereja yang terbangun setia menemaninya, menghempaskan sayapnya dan menari.

Masih terngiang kata-kata istrinya tadi.

Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih melangkah ke arah kota dengan konsentrasi yang agak buyar.

"Salahku …" ia bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri. "Ini salahku!"

─ada sekelebat delusi yang melintasi otaknya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya semakin keras, frustasi. Tak menghiraukan beberapa cacian dan makian yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. _'Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Jangan terus menghantuiku seperti ini!' _batinnya memekik.

'─_baiklah! Lupakan, Sasuke! Lupakan! Cepatlah bergegas pergi ke kota!'_

Setelah mengambil napas panjang dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kaki-kaki kurusnya menghadang semua rintangan semu dengan gigih, tak khawatir akan kesehatan jiwa maupun jasmaninya. Sasuke memegang komitmennya. Sampai matipun, ia rela mengorbankan semuanya hanya untuk Sakura ─dan kedua anaknya. Bahkan ia tak keberatan untuk mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk ketiga sosok itu.

─seandainya, transfer jiwa itu ada.

'_Maaf, Sakura. Aku selalu membuatmu menderita,'_

**#**

Pemuda cilik itu menatap kosong pohon _maple _tua yang menaungi tubuh kecilnya.

Sesekali ekor _emerald _bening miliknya melirik sosok gadis seumurannya ─yang memiliki paras yang sama sepertinya. Gadis kecil berambut gelap pendek itu sibuk berkutat dengan secarik kertas lusuh dan pensil tumpul. Ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya, namun wajah manisnya tetap menampakkan raut datar. Sama sekali tak berekspresi.

'_Sedang apa … Haruki-chan?' _bocah lelaki bernama lengkapkan Uchiha Haruka itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Haruki balik menatap datar saudara kembarnya. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu pandang. Kedua bocah kembar yang minim ekspresi itu sama-sama tak mengeluarkan suara mereka masing-masing. Hanya pandanganlah yang menjadi isyarat sebuah bahasa ─yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh keduanya.

"Kau sedang apa? Kelihatannya asyik sekali," sahut Haruka kemudian. Menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Hnnn … hanya menggambar. Sesuatu yang tidak penting. Mungkin," respon sang gadis kecil bersurai hitam kebiruan itu.

Intonasinya terlalu datar dan monoton. Haruka mengernyit tak suka. Namun pada akhirnya bocah itu mencondongkan badannya ke arah saudari kembarnya tersebut, menatap goresan-goresan abu-abu tipis yang tertoreh di atas kertas lusuh tersebut. Ia tertegun kagum.

"Haruki-_chan_, ini …" ia tak mampu berucap sepatah kata.

"Ya. Mungkin inilah gambar yang ada dalam imajinasiku," Haruki melengkapi perkataan saudara kembarnya tersebut ─dengan intonasi datarnya seperti biasa. Mirip siapa, sih? "… akhir-akhir ini ayah dan bunda sering bertengkar, _nee_. Dan aku … aku tak mau mereka harus benar-benar berpisah, Haruka-_kun_ …" sambung Haruki. Kali ini ia benar-benar menampakkan semua ekspresi wajahnya.

Di secarik kertas itu tergambar sebuah visualisasi keluarganya. Mereka berempat terlihat sangat bahagia di gambar itu. Haruka hanya bisa diam, menatap sayu kembarannya yang meringkuk, memeluk tubuh mungilnya sendiri. Bahunya bergetar. Mata hijau bening mereka saling bertemu pandang, lagi.

Haruka menggenggam erat kertas bergambar itu. Kemudian ia memeluk Haruki erat, membiarkan gadis cilik tersebut menangis tersedu-sedu di dadanya. Haruka mengusap-usap pelan punggung Haruki, berusaha menenangkan saudari kembarnya.

"Ssshh … tenanglah, Haruki-_chan_. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ayah masih mencintai bunda dan kita berdua. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Melindungimu," bisik Haruka di telinga saudari kembarnya.

Haruki mendongak, kembali menatap _emerald _saudaranya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Wajah manisnya tak lagi sedatar tadi. Hanya kepada Haruka lah gadis cilik itu melampiaskan semua emosi jiwanya. Begitu juga dengan Haruka. Keduanya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi mereka satu sama lain di saat tertentu.

"Kau berjanji, Haruka-_kun_?"

Haruki bertanya dengan suara serak. Haruka tersenyum kecil, mengangguk pelan dan mengusap air mata saudari kembarnya. Ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking mungil saudari kembarnya. Dan mengucapkan sebuah ikrar, "Aku berjanji ─tidak, lebih tepatnya bersumpah. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu kalau ayah dan bunda tak ada nanti. Aku bersumpah, Haruki -_chan_. Sampai dewasa nanti, aku akan selalu bersamamu, dan …"

Haruka sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Haruki menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, bercampur penasaran.

"Dan apa itu, Haruka-_kun_?"

Senyuman penuh makna terpatri di wajah manis sang pemuda cilik berambut hitam itu.

"─dan suatu saat nanti, aku akan **menikahimu**. Supaya aku bisa menjaga dirimu."

.

Pipi Haruki merona. Namun kemudian keduanya tersenyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka di bawah naungan pohon _maple_.

Haruka tak tahu apa-apa.

Ia masih polos.

─namun ucapannya itu bermakna fatal.

_Sangat fatal._

**#**

Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu pulang larut malam.

Ia ragu. Ia menapaki kaki di rumah tempatnya tinggal dengan ragu dan wajah cemas. Sedikit perasaan takut menyelimuti hatinya.

─bukan takut akan terkena sembur Sakura. Itu sih sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Pengganjal perutnya. Ia hanya takut ketiga sosok yang sangat dikasihinya itu kecewa dengan apa yang dibawanya hari ini. Ia takut mereka … ah, sudahlah.

Pria itu merogoh saku celana panjang kotor yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang Ryo. Sedangkan tangannya yang menganggur, memilih untuk menjinjing sekantung plastik nasi bungkus ─kali ini dengan lauk, walau hanya sedikit. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Tatapan matanya kosong, mengabur entah kemana. Poninya tersibak oleh angin malam yang berhembus kencang si luar sana. Rasanya dingin dan menusuk kulit. Namun Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Bukan masalah lagi baginya jika harus menghadapi badai sekalipun. Karena ia sudah terbiasa tidur di luar rumah, tanpa mengenakan sehelai selimutpun. Ia tak lagi merasakan dinginnya udara.

'_Cklek'_

Pintu rumah terbuka.

Suasana hening menyeruak seketika.

_Onyx _Sasuke mendapati sang istri yang masih terlelap, namun kedua anaknya masih setia menunggunya di sana.

Haruki dan Haruka tersenyum lebar. Si kembar Uchiha itu menghampiri ayah mereka yang datang, lalu memeluknya erat. "Ayaaaah~! Kami rindu ayah!" seru keduanya girang. Sasuke hanya menggumamkan _'Hn' _pendek seraya mengusap sayang kepala si kembar. "Sekarang ayah tidur sama kami yaaaa! Jangan di luar lagi, nanti ayah sakit seperti bunda!" mereka kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Kompak. Dan Sasuke sangat senang dengan kekompakan mereka.

Ketiga insan itu melepas pelukan mereka. Sasuke berlutut, menaruh makanan yang dijinjingnya itu di samping kirinya. Ia menepuk bahu Haruki dan Haruka pelan. Seraya tersenyum, kali ini senyuman hangat yang sangat jarang ia pamerkan.

"Tidak bisa. Ayah tidak bisa tidur dengan kalian. Maaf," ujarnya pelan. Si kembar Uchiha itu menatap _onyx _sang ayah sedikit kecewa dan sedih.

"Tapi nanti ayah sakit. Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan,"

"Iya, ayah … tidurlah bersama bunda dan kami …"

Kedua bocah bersurai _donker _itu masih memohon dengan wajah memelas. Namun tetap saja Sasuke menolaknya dengan halus. Bukan artinya ia tidak mau tidur bersama mereka, tapi luas ruangannya memang tak memungkinkan. Mau di bawah lantai sekalipun, rumahnya tetap tak bisa menampung orang yang jumlahnya lebih dari tiga.

"Maaf, ayah tidak bi─"

"Bukan tidak bisa. Memang seharusnya ayah kalian tidur di luar."

Ketiga sosok itu menoleh.

Mereka mendapati sang ibu yang sudah terbangun dengan wajah kusut. Namun raut kemarahan masih tertampang jelas di wajah cantik wanita itu. Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya, bukan takut dengan tatapan tajam sang istri. Ia hanya tak mau direpotkan dengan lemparan argumentasi yang akan mereka perdebatkan nanti. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah menghadapi Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kemana saja kau, Sasuke? ─kau mau membunuhku? Seharian ini perutku belum terisi sama sekali! Mana janjimu?"

Sindiran sinis Sakura tersebut sontak membuat si kembar terkejut. Tak biasanya sang ibu memulai perdebatan seperti ini. Tak biasanya sang ibu melontarkan kata-kata pedas yang menusuk seperti ini. Ibu yang mereka kenal adalah sosok ibu yang selama ini selalu tersenyum dan bertutur kata lembut. Bukan seperti yang sekarang.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Ia menyodorkan sekantung plastik berisi sedikit makanan yang tadi diperolehnya dari hasil kerja ─dan diterima Sakura dengan kasar. Air mata wanita berambut gulali tersebut kembali mengalir sebagai tumpahan emosinya.

"─Kenapa selalu saja ini yang kau berikan, Sasuke?" isak Sakura kesal. Ia melempar makanan itu tak acuh, membuatnya tumpah dan bercecer di mana-mana.

Haruki dan Haruka membulatkan mata _emerald _mereka kaget. Haruka kembali meraih tubuh mungil kakak kembarnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu ─yang nyaris mengeluarkan isak tangis. Sasuke membuang napas, ia mencoba untuk tetap bersabar.

Pria itu berisiatif untuk memunguti semua makanan yang tercecer di sekitarnya dengan tangan kosong. Tak menghiraukan tangis pilu istrinya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kedua anak kembarnya masih berada di belakangnya. Mereka tak mampu berkata-kata, selain saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Sasuke─! Aku tak kuat menahan asma yang sudah sebulan menggerogoti tubuhku ini! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau yang menularkannya padaku! Jika kumati nanti, maka kau berhutang padaku, Sasuke! Kau tega! Kau pengkhianat! Mana janjimu selama ini? Kau bilang, kau akan berusaha mencari pengobatan untuk penyakitku, tapi mana─?" cerocos Sakura dengan penuh emosi. Ia menutupi wajahnya. Isak tangisnya semakin keras.

"Maaf."

Sekian kali kata itu dilontarkannya.

Akhirnya suasana kembali hening. Keempat anggota keluarga kecil itu hanya terdiam.

"Haruka, ambilkan mangkuk. Lalu taruh nasi dan lauk ini ke mangkuk itu," perintah Sasuke pelan seraya menyerahkan tumpahan makanan itu pada putranya.

Sakura terdiam, menatap suaminya. Ia masih bersabar akan sikapnya yang keterlaluan tadi?

"Ba-baik, ayah …"

.

.

.

Baik Sasuke, Sakura, maupun si kembar Uchiha, keempatnya tak berbicara sedikitpun.

Mereka yang ada di sana ─kecuali Sasuke, tengah menikmati makan malam yang akhirnya mereka santap. Sakura hanya bisa menyuapkan semuanya dengan ragu. Dan sejujurnya hati kecilnya diliputi perasaan bersalah, yang amat besar. Ia memerhatikan suaminya yang sama sekali tak kebagian jatah makan malam. Pria itu lebih memilih terdiam seraya melipat tangan di depan dada dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Mengawasi ketiga tanggungannya yang sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

Sudah empat hari, perut Sasuke tak terisi. Kali ini ia merasakan pening, kepalanya berdenyut luar biasa. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bibirnya bergemetar. Keringat dingin pun mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Tubuh rapuhnya tak kuat untuk menahan penyakit-penyakit kronis yang selama ini bersarang di tubuhnya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu akan hal itu.

"Ayah sudah makan?" celetuk Haruki dengan mulut penuh makanan. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Sudah. Sekarang giliran kalian yang menikmati makannya," dusta Sasuke. Gadis kecil berambut hitam sebahu itu menggumamkan kata _'ooh' _pelan dengan nada datarnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya memicing. Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan suaminya selama ini.

'_Ya Tuhan … wajahnya pucat sekali …'_ batin wanita berambut merah jambu itu di sela-sela aktivitasnya.

Ada rasa sesak yang dirasanya mengganjal dada.

Menyesakkan.

Ia menatap sendu wajah pucat suaminya. Bola mata _onyx _kelam miliknya tertutup.

'_Kenapa … dengannya …?'_

.

.

.

Sakura membelalakan matanya lebar.

Di tengah kegelapan malam itu, suaminya terisak. Pelan, namun ia masih bisa mendengarnya jelas.

Bukan isakan kelaparan. Bukan isakan ketakutan. Bukan isakan keputus asaan.

Sasuke bersujud dan berlutut di hadapannya. Meraih kaki jenjangnya ke arah kepalanya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya seraya masih menciumi kaki sang istri. _"Maaf, aku belum bisa membahagiakan kalian …" _isaknya dengan suara samar.

.

.

.

_Sesak …_

Sakura dapat merasakan sesak yang kembali menyeruak di dadanya. Rasa itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Air matanya kembali meluncur di pipi ranumnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Ia bingung harus bertanya pada siapa, sedangkan kedua anaknya sudah terlelap.

'_Kenapa … jadi begini …?'_

.

.

.

"_Maaf, Sakura … maafkan aku …"_

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks for all readers and reviewers. I'm glad you like it.<br>Wanna gimme some feedback?**

**.**

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2202/2012


	4. Bab 3: Lilin

**a/n: **halo :D setelah sekian lama ngestuck, akhirnya fic ini apdet juga x'D Chill seneng banget sama masukan dan review kalian :'3 makasiiiiih banyak ya. Kalau bisa nanti kalian ikut polling di profil Chill ya :DD  
>nah, silahkan dinikmati! X')<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 3: ****Lilin**

**Summary: **_\Bab 3: Lilin/Lilin_ _itu luar biasa. Dia rela membakar dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menerangi kalian di tengah kegelapan malam. Benar begitu Sakura?__RnR again?_

**Warning: ****little bit of fluff, slight angst here perhaps :p, OOC, OC, AU, etc.**

**Disclaimer: who's didn't know Kishimoto Masashi-sensei? Yes, he is the creator of Naruto. It's pure fanfic, and I don't earn money from it.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>ADA satu momen yang cukup menyesekkan dada Sakura.<p>

Malam itu hujan turun terlalu deras. Petir menyambar galak di penjuru langit gelap, menimbulkan bunyi hantaman yang sangat keras. Entah inikah yang disebut dengan badai atau bukan, namun malam itu angin berhembus membawa air hujan sangat keras. Benar-benar menakutkan, terlebih hanya mereka yang tinggal di sekitar sini.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu menggelung dirinya dalam dekapan selimut kumal. Tangannya terbentang lebar dan memeluk erat kedua anaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas, dengan wajah polos. Wajah Sakura memucat dan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Petir di luar sana masih menyambar-nyambar laksana seekor naga yang tengah mengamuk.

Ia mencoba keras untuk memejamkan matanya yang masih segar, namun tetap tak bisa. Entah keganjilan apa yang mengganjal hatinya saat ini.

Gubuk tua butut itu berlantai becek, sekarang. Lumpur-lumpur kotor bergelimang di permukaan lantai semennya. Tak hanya itu, atapnya pun bocor dan sudah rusak parah. Tak ada biaya untuk memperbaiki semua itu. Dan hanya ada satu-satunya listrik sebagai penerangan di rumah mungil tersebut. Yaitu lampu bohlam tua bercahaya jingga yang tergantung di atas langit-langit. Listrik cuma-cuma pemberian pemerintah daerah sekitar. (Ah, omong kosong.)

Di luar sana sangat gelap, Sakura tahu itu. Bulan purnama yang menampakkan magnitudonya dan mendominasi langit malam kini tertutup oleh mega hitam legam. (Oh, mereka begitu egois.) Hanya ada cahaya remang-remang jingga yang berasal dari bohlam rumahnya yang cukup membantu penglihatan _emerald _milik Sakura. Ia mengintip di balik celah pintu rumahnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Dan, oh, betapa kagetnya Sakura saat menatap sosok punggung tegap suaminya yang menyender ke pintu lapuk itu. Punggungnya laksana sebuah perisai dan tameng yang siap melindungi istri dan anak-anaknya dari apapun. Kilat mata _onyx _miliknya masih terbuka, tajam. Gurat wajah tampannya benar-benar menampakkan sorot keseriusan. Kantung hitam di bawah matanya tak membuat ketampanannya pudar.

'_Sasuke—!' _batin Sakura menjerit tertahan. (Ah, inilah yang mengganjal hatinya.)

'_GLAAARRR!'_

Dan tepat di saat cambuk halilintar itu terayun untuk menghujam cakrawala, Sakura benar-benar mengeluarkan suara jeritan kecil kagetnya. Membuat kedua anaknya sedikit terusik. Air mata ketakutan mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Lampu bohlamnya mati sekarang. Dan pandangan Sakura menjadi gelap gulita. Ia sangat takut dengan kegelapan dan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam seraya memeluk kedua anaknya sekaligus. Matanya terpejam, sama sekali tak mau menerawang sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke hanya bisa menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Wajah datarnya seolah tak berani menatap langit malam, dan ia hanya bisa tertunduk, menatap permukaan tanah merah yang menjadi alas tidurnya (atau alas duduknya?) selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Ia lalu menoleh, berniat untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan tiga orang terkasihnya yang _menurutnya _tengah tertidur dengan damai di rumahnya itu. Namun sejenak Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi bingung. _'Kenapa gelap? Apakah listriknya mati? Dan —hei, Sakura takut kegelapan!' _batinnya panik. Lekas-lekas ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memasuki rumah minimalisnya itu.

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari bibir mungil istrinya. Keningnya kembali mengkerut.

"Sakura?" tanyanya pelan setengah berbisik. Tubuhnya mencondong ke depan dan memegang bahu istrinya pelan.

"Sasu—"

Wanita itu meraba-raba lengan basah nan kekar milik suaminya dengan seduktif. Seolah ia tak ingin melepaskannya kembali. Dan jemari kurus Sasuke yang tak sengaja menyentuh pipi Sakura itu merasakan sesuatu yang basah, mengalir di sana. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum samar di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Ssst …! Aku di sini. Ada apa?" bisiknya pelan. Ia agak terkejut ketiga tangan mungil sang istri melingkar di lehernya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh keduanya sama-sama basah. "—hei, kau jadi basah! Jangan panik seperti itu,"

Sasuke dapat merasakan getaran tubuh mungil istrinya yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia kemudian menatapnya nanar, lalu mengusap sayang kepalanya. Sebelah tangan pria bermata kelam itu melingkari pinggang ramping sang istri.

Harum _citrus _yang menguar dari tubuh berkulit pucat Sasuke itu menusuk indera penciuman Sakura.

"Sasuke—"

Wanita itu mengeratkan pelukannya saat petir kembali mengeluarkan bunyi geledaknya.

"Kau kenapa? Err … lapar?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Masih dengan isakan pelannya yang beriringan dengan suara hujan yang turun deras mengguyur bumi. Sasuke kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu—"

"Aku takut—"

'_DUAARRRR!'_

Halilintar itu kembali melepas cambuknya. Sakura refleks meloncat dari tempatnya dan membuat suaminya kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka berdua terjatuh di atas permukaan lantai semen yang becek dan berlumpur itu. Beruntung tubuh Sakura berada di pangkuan Sasuke. Jadi Sasuke lah yang terkena imbas lumpur-lumpur kotor tersebut. Namun ia tak mengeluh.

"A-aku benar-benar takut …"

"Sudahlah. Aku di sini. Kau akan kutemani sampai tidur,"

Ayah muda itu menyisiri helai rambut pendek istrinya dengan jemari pucatnya. Ia menenggelamkan batang hidungnya di pucuk kepala Sakura, dan menghirup aroma khas yang terkuar dari sana dalam-dalam. Sakura hanya terdiam.

Ah, ia jadi ingat insiden tadi malam. Saat dirinya melempar plastik berisi makan malam —yang sudah susah payah Sasuke dapatkan— hingga semua isinya berceceran. Saat dirinya menyaksikan adegan sang suami yang memunguti makanan-makanan yang tercecer itu dan menaruhnya ke sebuah mangkuk. Saat sang suami harus kembali mencari makanan pengganti malam itu, dan saat suaminya memakan makanan yang sudah dingin itu dengan lahap —namun wajahnya tetap tak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyimpan dendam sekecil apapun padanya. (Ah, beruntungnya Sakura.)

"Sasu … aku tidak bisa tidur— _hiks_ … di tempat yang gelap—" ujarnya terbata. Sasuke kembali tersenyum kecil dan bangkit dari posisinya —dengan Sakura yang masih digendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Segaris rona merah yang kasat mata terlukis di pipi ranum Sakura.

Pria itu berjalan menuju lemari bobrok yang berada tiga langkah dari tempatnya. Sebelah tangannya membuka pintu lemari yang berdecit keras saking tuanya tersebut dan meraba-raba seisinya. Berniat mencari seperempat batang lilin yang beberapa pekan lalu ia dapat dari hasil barternya dengan rekan kerjanya. Saat itu Sasuke memang pulang larut malam, dan ia harus melewati hutan lebat sebelum menuju ke rumahnya. Sialnya uang miliknya sudah raib untuk dibelikan makanan dan dengan terpaksa ia menukar baju lusuhnya dengan seperempat batang lilin dengan rekan kerjanya tersebut. (Oh, otakmu sungguh brilian, Sasuke.)

"Ah, ini dia." Seru pria itu setelah menemukan lilin yang ia cari.

Ia kemudian merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan menyalakan sebuah korek api. Sumbu lilin pun terbakar dan cahaya jingga terpendar di ruangan mungil nan minimalis tersebut. Tangan telaten Sasuke menaruh lilin itu di atas _end table _usang yang berada di samping dipan tempat tidur anak-anaknya sekarang.

"Aaaa …"

"Sudah nyala, tapi badai di luar masih belum usai."

Sakura yang masih berada dalam gendongan suaminya itu menatap sedih Sasuke. Ia tak ingin Sasuke tidur di luar, ia ingin Sasuke menemaninya di sini. Malam ini. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke.

"Sasu—"

Dengan sigap Sasuke mengecup kening dan bibir istrinya pelan, lalu memamerkan cengiran kecilnya yang membuat sang istri merona. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sisi pinggir dipan kayu yang berisi kedua anaknya tersebut. Kepalanya menyender di bahu mungil Sakura. Pria itu bergumam pelan di telinga sang istri.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini … untuk kali ini saja …?"

Sakura diam tak menjawab. Dan ia bisa mendengarkan suaminya yang tengah menghela napas pendek di belakangnya.

"Tak apa kalau begitu. Aku akan keluar setelah kau tidur. Tenang sa—"

"Tidak. Kau harus tidur di sini!"

Sakura memotong perkataan suaminya. "Denganku." Ia mengecup kening Sasuke lembut. "Dengan Haruki," lalu mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke. "Dengan Haruka," —pipi kanan Sasuke. "Dengan kami!" —dan terakhir, bibir tipis Sasuke.

Iris _onyx _itu membelalak tak percaya. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lembut dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di perbatasan bahu dan leher istrinya. "Terimakasih …" ujarnya pelan. Dan Sakura tak menjawab.

'_Tidak, bodoh. Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu. Dan meminta maaf padamu!' _batinnya seraya kembali menangis. Entah itu tangis haru, takut, ataukah pilu. Sedangkan badai di luar sana tak kunjung berhenti. (Ah. Badai ini sangatsangatsangat egois.)

—dan keduanya tertidur pulas dengan posisi Sakura yang masih berada dalam pangkuan Sakura, ditemani dengan cahaya jingga redup sang lilin yang kini sudah memendek, dan iringan orkestra alam; hujan. Semua itu membentuk sebuah melodi dan simfoni yang mengalun tenang dalam kalbu kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk rasa kantuk tersebut.

Sasuke sangat … bahagia. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Ia mendapatkan sekilas pelajaran berharga dari seperempat batang lilin. Lilin itu luar biasa. Dia rela membakar dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menerangi kalian di tengah kegelapan malam. Sama seperti Sasuke yang rela membakar dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menerangi kehidupan istri dan anak-anaknya. Ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan lilin. Benar begitu Sakura?

(Tentu benar.)

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>Yup. Chapter ini terinspirasi dari review salah satu reviewer yang namanya <strong>Zuka<strong> ;p Chill berterimakasih banyak buat Zuka-san yang menginspirasi Chill atas ide chapter ini. Sebagai hadiah, Chill berkenan untuk membuatkan Zuka-san fic drabble dengan pair ini: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema. (Silahkan dipilih salah satu pair^^)

Dan, terimakasih juga buat reviewer login maupun unlogin yang udah mau bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk RnR fic Chill :D gomen gak pernah bales T^T *dilempar*

Yosh! Review please :3

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0403/2012


	5. Bab 4: Daun Momiji

**a/n: **halo :D akhirnya chappie 4 update juga nih XD Chill jadi seneeeeng banget ternyata fic Sacrifice udah sejauh ini :'3 dan jumlah reviewnya jugaaa … fantastiiik bangeeet! Chill bener-bener terharu! TwT Chill seneng banget bisa bikin readers dan reviewers suka sama fic ini, dan Chill seneng juga dapet kritik dan masukan dari kalian^^

Well peoples, here's the chapter 4th!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab ****4****: ****Daun Momiji**

**Summary: **_\Bab 4: Daun Momiji/ "Ah, ya. Aku ingin menjadi daun momiji saja," Sasuke berujar sarkastik. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Momiji?"__RnR again?_

**Warning: ****little bit of fluff, OOC, OC, AU, Typo, Misstypo etc.**

**Disclaimer: who's didn't know Kishimoto Masashi-sensei? Yes, he is the creator of Naruto. It's pure fanfic, and I don't earn money from it.**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sore itu pohon <em>momiji<em> meranggaskan dedaunan berwarna cokelat pudarnya. Menari dengan gemulai di udara, bersama angin-angin senja yang mengiringi orkestra fantastik yang dimainkan dengan piawai oleh alam; suara gemerisik _momiji _yang mendarat di atas permukaan tanah merah yang lembab. Semuanya menjadi merah kecokelatan; paduan warna yang kontras dengan semburat jingga yang menghiasi cakrawala.

Ini memang penghujung musim gugur. Dan hujan deras di tengah malam siap mengguyur penjuru loka. Hawa sudah mulai tidak bersahabat, rasa dingin tiada kentaranya selalu menusuk pori-pori manusia siapapun tanpa ampun. Anomali cuaca kali ini rasanya tidak stabil; mungkin dampak dari pemanasan global yang akhir-akhir ini marak menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang sekitar.

Si kembar Haruka dan Haruki yang saat itu bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya melihat sosok sang ayah yang tengah berjalan lesu ke arah selatan; pertanda pria muda itu berniat menuju rumahnya, melewati hutan. Bening mata hijau mereka sejenak tak lepas dari sosok itu, tak menghiraukan tegur dan panggilan dari kawan-kawannya. (Mereka asyik bermain petak umpet; permainan kuno yang masih populer di kalangan anak-anak saat ini.)

"Haru, Haru! Ayo main lagiii!" Hyuuga Misaki mengguncangkan kedua bahu si kembar dengan antusias. Gadis kecil yang merupakan putri sulung dari pasangan _designer _ternama itu memang berbeda dari orang-orang berada lainnya. Menyandang status sebagai putri dari Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Tenten tak membuatnya lupa akan eksistensinya sebagai manusia biasa yang hidup di dunia ini. (Ya, ia tak menganggap dirinya sempurna. Ia hanya manusia biasa.)

"Haru-_kun_, Haru-_chan_, apa yang kalian lihat?"

Salah seorang dari mereka ikut andil melontarkan pertanyaan pada si kembar. Haruki dan Haruka memang yang paling 'misterius' dan kalem di antara kelima kawanan itu.

"Oh, tidak apa. Tadi aku melihat ayahku pulang," Haruka merespon. Ia ber-_ojigi _dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. "Ayo main lagi, Yamanaka! Kurasa aku punya permainan baru yang tidak membosankan," lanjutnya seraya menarik tangan seorang laki-laki kecil berkulit pucat.

"Aku lebih senang melukis, Uchiha. Ayahku seorang pelukis, dan aku ingin menjadi sepertinya," sanggah bocah yang menyandang marga Yamanaka itu. Ia merupakan putera tunggal dari Yamanaka Sai, seorang pelukis yang cukup tersohor di kampungnya. Sementara sang ibu, Yamana Ino, adalah seorang pemilik toko bunga kecil yang ia buka di garasi rumahnya.

"Che. Inoue membosankan! Lebih baik bermain dengan bayanganmu sendiri atau melihat awan,"

"Naara, kau lebih membosankan. Err … bagaimana dengan _Kagome Kagome_?"

"Tidak, Hyuuga. Kau yang bodoh. _Kagome Kagome _adalah permainan sinting rekayasa orang gila."

"_Baka no _Shikateri!"

Perdebatan antara Hyuuga Misaki dan Naara Shikateri itu tak bisa dihentikkan. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan egois. Yamanaka Inoue beserta Uchiha Haruki dan Haruka hanya menatap mereka dengan tampang _ilfeel_.

"Haruki, kurasa saatnya kita kabur dari mereka."

"Hn."

—lalu sehelai daun _momiji _menghentikkan aktivitas mereka, mengiringi kepergian kedua kembar Uchiha yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Ketiga sekawan itu mengernyitkan dahi mereka, bukan tanda kebingungan. (Haruki dan Haruka menghilang tiba-tiba saat bermain; adalah hal yang lumrah.)

**#**

"_Tadaima_ …" ujar keduanya lesu.

Mereka tidak langsung membuka pintu rumah, melainkan berlari ke arah ayah dan bundanya yang tengah 'berkencan' di bawah pohon _momiji _tua dekat rumah. Benar-benar anak yang merusak momen menyenangkan kedua orangtuanya; mereka menghentikkan perbincangan kecil di antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

"Aaaaah! Aku capek sekali, bunda!"

Haruka menjatuhkan dirinya di atas paha sang bunda. Kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum, entah apa arti senyuman tersebut. Jemari lentik Sakura membelai lembut kepala puteranya. (Dan itu membuat Haruka terbuai dalam rengkuhan hangat sang ibu.)

"Merepotkan," desis Haruki sinis. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di samping ayahnya, dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah. Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang merengkuh salah satu dari si kembar dengan dekapan erat; seolah ia tak ingin anaknya pergi.

"Kau cemburu melihat posisiku bersama bunda, _nee_, Haruki?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong."

"Untuk apa bohong?"

"Karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku,"

"Ck."

Argumentasi kecil mereka memecah keheningan. Kedua orangtuanya hanya tertawa kecil kala mendengar pertengkaran mulut itu. Tawa yang terselip di antara rasa duka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura berdamai dengan suaminya. Kadang kala rasa jengkel dan temperamentalnya itu selalu muncul tanpa sebab, dengan Sasuke sebagai imbasnya.

Namun kali ini mereka lebih memilih menyegarkan otak, untuk sekedar melepas penat; melihat sebuah panorama maha adiwarna yang tersuguh di sebelah barat, matahari tenggelam. Ditemani oleh angin-angin sore yang membawa dedaunan cokelat yang identik dengan musim gugur, daun _momiji. _Indah nian lukisan lima dimensi ini.

"Hei, _momiji_-_momiji _itu keren sekali …" ujar Sasuke dengan suara seraknya.

Sakura dapat menangkap raut binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah elok suaminya itu. Paras itu terlihat pucat, namun sorot ketenangan terpancar darinya. Ini pertama kali Sakura melihatnya merasa senang. (Ah, entah mengapa rasanya jadi iba.)

"Ah, salju lebih keren dari daun _momiji_, Ayah!"

Haruka menyangkal seraya bangkit dari posisi manjanya dan menyunggingkan seulas cengiran tanpa dosa di wajahnya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari _emerald _kakak-lima-menitnya.

"Ah, entahlah. Tapi Ayah tetap suka dengan _momiji —_setelah tomat, tentunya."

Dan ketiganya —minus Haruki tertawa kecil; menertawakan hal konyol yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Indra penciumannya tengah sibuk menikmati wangi alam.

Hanya satu orang yang diam.

Ia menampakkan ekspresi wajah yang ambigu. Rasanya selalu tegang bila dekat dengan Haruki.

"Err … oh ya, Haruki-_chan_! Tadi kau bermain apa saja dengan Haruka dan teman-teman kalian?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Cukup sulit baginya untuk membujuk puterinya yang satu ini.

Sejenak Haruki hanya memandang manik bening sang ibu, belum mau melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan ayahnya. Ia memeluk sang ayah, sangat erat, seakan tak ingin terpisahkan darinya. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya membelai lembut rambut pendek gadis itu. "Jawab pertanyaan bunda, Haruki. Setidaknya kau lebih baik bila banyak berbicara seperti kembaranmu." (Lalu Haruka memanyunkan bibirnya.)

Gadis itu tampak tak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia tak mau membuka mulutnya, dan hal itu lantas membuat kedua orangtuanya mengernyitkan dahi mereka kebingungan. "Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Dan dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Haru—"

"—tadi aku bermain petak umpet. Selesai."

Dan mereka kembali tertawa kecil. Tak menyadari bahwasanya sedari tadi sang mentari kini sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Daun-daun _momiji _kini terlihat lebih gelap dari sebelumnya; mungkin karena kontras dengan bias cahaya bulan purnama yang mendominasi langit kelam bersama bintang gemintang.

Keempatnya sama sekali tak menyadari raungan perut mereka yang meronta meminta diisi, dan sebungkus nasi hasil upah Sasuke tadi yang menjerit meminta dilahap. Mereka benar-benar terbuai dalam nuansa kehangatan dan keharmonisan keluarga kecil tersebut, yang diiringi dengan dawai-dawai natural penyejuk kalbu; helaian rumput yang menari dengan aduhai tertiup angin. (Jarang-jarang Sasuke pulang lebih awal dan berdamai dengan Sakura.)

"Oh, ya. Ahaha. Lalu bagaimana setelahnya?" tanggap Sakura kembali, dengan Haruka yang berada dalam dekapannya. Entah mengapa, rasanya ada perasaan aneh yang terselip di hatinya saat ini. Apakah itu haru?

"Percuma saja kau bertanya pada Haruki, bunda!" sanggah Haruka —yang langsung disambut oleh _death glare _saudari kembarnya. "—sebelum bermain petak umpet, Misaki-_chan _dan Inoue-_san _bertanya kepada kami soal cita-cita kami di masa depan," ujarnya riang.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa cita-citamu?"

"Entahlah, Bunda. Aku menjawab _aku ingin menjadi seperti ayah_. Apa itu salah?"

Sakura terdiam, lalu dengan ragu ia melirik ke arah suaminya yang sama-sama tengah membungkam mulut. Sekilas Haruka merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilontarkannya tadi. Dan bocah itu menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya.

"Aaaah, maaf kalau aku—"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Seharusnya kau jangan mau menjadi seperti Ayah," Sasuke berujar pelan seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ketiga sosok yang berada di sana menatapnya heran, seakan mereka berkata; _hei-ada-yang-salah-dengan-itu?_

"Ke-kenapa? Padahal Ayah itu sosok terhebat yang pernah kutemui,"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Ayah hanya tidak mau kau menjadi orang blangsakan (dan berpenyakitan) seperti ayah,"

Pandangan _onyx _Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, terfokus pada daun _momiji _yang kembali beraksi di panggungnya, berduel dengan sang angin. Ia tersenyum, namun senyumnya bermakna perih. Dan entah mengapa kali ini Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kembali mencairkan suasana. Sejujurnya ia tak suka jika Sasuke sudah mulai seserius ini.

Haruka masih menatap sendu ayahnya. (Hei, apakah sehina ini kedudukan ayahnya sekarang?)

"Yaah … setidaknya Ayah hanya mau kalian menjadi orang yang sukses, tidak seperti Ayah yang sekarang, yang tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian semua," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Haruka, dan tersenyum simpul. "—kejarlah cita-citamu setinggi mungkin. Tahun depan Ayah akan menyekolahkanmu, dan Ayah sudah mempersiapkan semua itu semenjak kau dan Haruki terlahir ke dunia ini. Ayah tidak mau kalian menjadi orang tolol seperti Ayah."

Haruka terdiam, dan Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya seolah tercekat oleh sesuatu. Malam semakin tak bersahabat, hawa dingin menusuk kulit dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi.

Wanita berambut merah muda sepundak yang sedari tadi menyimak perkataan suaminya itu kini membalikkan badannya. Rasanya ia ingin menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam satu periode tangisan. Perkataan suaminya tadi benar-benar mengiris hatinya, dan ia tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Ini memilukan. Sasuke mengorbankan semua masa kecilnya hanya untuk mengabdi menjadi budak kemiskinan. (Oh, kemana rasa tanggung jawab pemerintah daerah setempat?)

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke parau. Sungguh, rasanya iapun ingin menumpahkan tangisannya di sini, saat ini juga.

Tangan berkulit pucatnya terulur, mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata puteranya dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku —uhh … _hiks_. Aku tahu seberapa beratnya perjuanganmu. Ta-tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya, Ayah. Makanya aku ingin menjadi hebat sepertimu— uhhh!"

Bocah itu refleks memeluk pinggang ayahnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Entah apa yang menjadi beban di hatinya, rasanya puas sekali ia membasahi setengah kaus ayahnya dengan derai air mata. Dan sekarang, Sakura benar-benar tak tega melihatnya. Ia membalikkan badan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain yang menurutnya bisa menenangkan.

Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala puteranya.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah Ayah bangga dengan kesuksesanmu kelak. Sebisa mungkin kau harus mengenyam pendidikan, dan Ayah akan menguras otak dan tenaga untuk memberikan solusi bayaran sekolah kalian," bisiknya dengan nada menghibur. Dan Haruka mengangguk pelan. "—dan, lalu, kalau sudah masuk sekolah nanti, jangan coba sesekali untuk membolos. Kalian … harus rajin sekolah,"

"—Ayaaah—"

"Ah, ya. Aku ingin menjadi daun _momiji _saja," Sasuke berujar sarkastik. Membuat sang istri kembali membalikkan badannya dan menoleh padanya. Wajah ayu itu terlihat sedikit sembab, mungkin habis menangis tadi. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"_Momiji_?"

"Hn,"

"Kena—"

"Karena momiji yang berguguran itu nantinya akan menjadi pupuk, dan membuat musim semi menjadi indah. Kalau aku mati nanti, kuharap aku bisa meninggalkan setetes ilmu kehidupanku pada kalian yang akan berguna di kemudian hari," gumamnya dengan nada bijak.

.

Dan, oh. Sakura kembali mendapatkan satu pelajaran berharga dari sehelai daun _momiji_.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>Yoshi. Ini yang paling gaje -_- Chill tahu kok. Pesan moral di chapter ini cuma; tolong hargain pengorbanan orang tua kalian :( kita selalu aja ngeluh karena bosen sekolah (Chill juga sebenernya bosen sama kuliah =w=), tapi di sisi lain, coba lihat, mereka yang gak punya, meronta pengen sekolah D:<p>

Jadi, kenapa kita harus kufur nikmat sama apa yang Tuhan kasih ke kita? :') kita beruntung loh bisa disekolahin sama papa mama kita^^ so, buat yang lainnya, fighting yaa! Tuntutlah ilmu sejauh-jauhnya deeh! ;)

Btw, makasih banyak banget ya kalau berkenan mereview =))  
>Feedback again, please?<p>

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0704/2012


	6. Bab 5: Candradimuka

Fajar itu aku terbangun. Seluruh tubuhku rasanya lepek, entah itu karena keringat, guyuran air hujan, atau mungkin keduanya yang bercampur menjadi satu substansi yang menyebabkan bau semerbak.

Aku spontan melepaskan pelukanku pada Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas dalam dekapan hangatku. (Semalam adalah hal gila yang memalukan dalam hidupku.) Kubaringkan perlahan tubuh indahnya ke atas dipan kayu yang kududuki, ketiga sosok itu menunjukkan wajah polos mereka yang membawa sekelebat angin damai dalam kalbuku; walau terkadang salah satu dari mereka (istriku, Sakura) bisa sewaktu-waktu berubah menjadi tombak yang mengoyak hati.

Lilin yang semalam kunyalakan itu kini sudah fana. Dia tertelan oleh waktu yang menghapuskan ukiran tubuh rampingnya. Kini yang tersisa hanya sumbu hitamnya saja, gosong dan kaku. Kuraih sampah-sampah itu dengan tangan kurusku.

Kuputar engsel pintu rumahku yang kaku, lalu kudorong pintu kayu lapuk yang sudah bolong-bolong itu pelan. Pelan sekali. Walau begitu suara decitan kerasnya tetap terdengar kurang ajar dan membisingkan. Naas sekali nasib pintu rumahku ini. Sehari saja rumah ini ditinggalkan tanpa ada yang acuh, pasti sudah menjadi sarang musang.

Belum selangkah menapaki jejak di atas hamparan tanah basah kemerahan sang dunia, aku tertegun dan pandangan kelereng legamku tertuju pada sebuah objek. Hatiku teriris-iris melihatnya.

… sandal anak-anakku.

Sesak rasanya melihat kondisi naas kedua pasang sandal itu. Ingin aku membelikan mereka sandal yang baru, namun kondisi ekonomi tak pernah mendukungku. Namun, ada sebuket memori yang jauh lebih menyesakkan dibanding hal itu.

Ia adalah … masa lalu suramku ….

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 5: ****Candradimuka**

**Summary: **_\Bab __5: __Candradimuka/ Di sinilah aku dibesarkan, mencecap pahit manis dunia nun luas ini sebatang kara semenjak usia belia. Tak salahkah jika kini diriku meronta ingin mencintai mereka selebihnya? RnR again?_

**Warning:**** Sasuke's POV, little bit angsty, little bit dark, It's the side story!, lot of flashback on his POV, maybe? ;p (ah, also m****elancholi****c?)**

**Disclaimer: who's didn't know Kishimoto Masashi-sensei? Yes, he is the creator of Naruto. It's pure fanfic, and I don't earn money from it.**

.

.

.

Aku adalah salah satu anggota tertolol dalam keluarga kecilku. (Setelah ayahku yang dengan tololnya mengkhianati ibu dan menyebabkan kematian mereka.) Aku bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kakakku laki-laki, dan hanya laki-laki itu sosok yang paling normal di keluargaku. Normal. Tak seperti ayahku yang brengsek. Tak seperti ibuku yang pecemburu. Tak seperti aku yang terlalu manja saking tololnya.

Aku selalu hidup dalam serba berkecukupan. Namun ayahku yang sinting itu menambah suram masa depan dan kesejahteraan keluargaku dengan berbagai candu obat-obat terlarang yang nista. Tak jarang ia bermain dengan wanita-wanita jalang. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan semua uang itu, dan akhirnya belang-belang tolol itu ketahuan setelah bertahun-tahun ia menyembunyikannya.

Orang pertama yang mengetahui kebusukkan ayah adalah; ibu.

Mereka bertengkar hebat. Ibu yang dulunya kuketahui sebagai 'kembang desa yang pandai bersilat' di desanya itu menunjukkan aksi-aksinya yang mumpuni. Ayah terpojok, namun ia tak mau kalah. Diambilnya sebilah pisau, dan terciptalah opera sabun maha tolol tentang pertikaian antara tangan kosong dan pisau. Tolol sekali.

Aku yang kala itu berusia dua tahun hanya bisa menyaksikan adegan konyol itu seraya terisak histeris dalam dekapan abangku. Ia terlihat tenang. Ekspresi wajah tampannya saat itu sulit diartikan. Ia begitu pandai menyembunyikan air muka.

Ayah memang selalu sinis pada kami, khususnya padaku. Ia selalu menampakkan raut wajah tak suka jika aku menatapnya dengan sorot sayu. Tatapan itu seolah bermakna; _"Anak bengal kau! Seandainya kau tak ada, aku tak akan melarat seperti ini!" _(Ah. Aku memang tak berguna.)

Ibu pun terkadang sama. Namun ia masih punya tenggang rasa. Siapa yang susah payah berjuang melahirkan aku dan abangku ke dunia ini dengan ikhlas? Jawabannya ibu. Ibuku, Mikoto namanya. Adalah sosok kembang desa di desanya, dan itu dulu sekali. Ia menguasai beberapa teknik beladiri, namun semua itu percuma jika mata kelam ayahku dan ibuku bertemu pandang satu sama lain. Wajah ayahku yang sangat mirip dengan abangku itu memang tergolong tampan. Dulu pun ia adalah seorang yang mapan. Namun perusahaan kecilnya bangkrut setelah 'belang busuk' itu disimpan selama empat tahun lebih. (Ada wanita idiot yang membongkar semua kedok nistanya.)

Setelah kedua orang itu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan sia-sia, aku dan abangku memutuskan untuk menyambung tali kehidupan kami. Mulanya ayah bekerja sebagai nelayan dan tukang ikan keliling, abangku sebagai anak tertua pun mengikuti jejaknya. Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, karena air laut di daerah kami sudah terkontaminasi oleh minyak bumi yang bocor di penambangannya. Sungguh, aku menyumpah serapahi perbuatan sinting manusia-manusia biadab yang sudah membunuh kehidupan damai di laut itu.

Pada akhirnya, pesisir pantai kini tak berpenghuni. Tempat ini seolah mati. Tak ada denyut nadi kehidupan yang hakiki. Hanya ada satu gubuk kopra yang berdiri kokoh dari radius beberapa kilometer dekat pantai. Itu adalah rumahku.

Rumah ini adalah candradimuka yang pertama. Tempatku 'bertapa' dan melatih mentalku untuk terdidik menjadi seorang pemuda yang mandiri. Hal sinting itu memang berlangsung secara alamiah. Aku sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa pelukan hangat ibu, yang kini tergantikan oleh dekap sayang abangku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan profesi abangku sebagai pemulung cilik saat itu. Ia bahkan rela putus sekolah hanya karena aku, adiknya yang lemah ini. Seharusnya dari dulu aku menjadi perempuan saja. Malu aku menjadi anak lelaki manja seperti ini. Malu.

Abangku menyusul kedua orangtuaku saat aku berumur lima tahun. Aku sempat depresi berat. Menggelandang di jalan raya, meratapi kematian abangku. Tak ada yang mau berbaik hati menolongku. Aku benar-benar bagaikan sehelai daun kecil di tengah luasnya jagat hutan rimba kala itu. Batinku sungguh tertekan. Dalam hati aku terus memarahi diriku sendiri; _KAU ANAK MANJA!_

Aku benar-benar mati rasa. Tak tahu apa yang harus kujalani. Dunia ini seperti labirin bagi cecurut kecil sepertiku. Aku merasa diriku benar-benar tak berguna. Dan aku melangkah tak pasti tak tentu arah, entah apa maksud dan tujuan kakiku yang melangkah tanpa perintah. Semua ambigu. Kehidupanku benar-benar gelap.

Dan saat itulah awal dari sepak terjang kehidupanku mulai naik ke atas puncaknya.

Kala itu aku sedang berjalan frustasi di tengah ramainya desa yang dulu kutempati. Aku terlihat seperti orang tak waras. Bajuku robek sana-sini, rambutku yang sudah acak-acakan menjadi lebih acak-acakan. Seluruh wajahku bengkak seperti babak belur. Semuanya memar, mulai dari tulang bangir hidung, kedua belah pipi tirus, dan kantung hitam di mataku yang kian menebal. Ironis; tak ada yang memedulikanku.

Langkahku terhenti, telingaku menangkap suara isakan pilu yang berada tak jauh dari desa ini; pasti di hutan! Perbatasan antara desa dan pesisir pantai 'kematian'. Aku mengambil langkah seribu memasuki hutan itu, dan … di sanalah aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut merah jambu yang tengah meringkuk terisak. Dialah istriku di masa kini. Aku menghampirinya. Kala itu rambut indahnya masih terjuntai sebatas pinggang, tidak seperti sekarang yang hanya menggantung sebatas pundak. (Aku yang dimintanya untuk memotong rambutnya.)

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku pada gadis itu. Ia mendongakkan wajah manisnya, menatapku dengan tatapan meminta tolong. Ia sama sepertiku. Namun agaknya nasibnya lebih baik dariku; ia bukan berasal dari kalangan miskin sepertiku. Ia cukup mapan hidupnya, walau hidup pas-pasan, bukan sepertiku yang **serba **pas-pasan. Ideal sekali.

"Aku … Karin-_neechan _sudah meninggal—_hiks_! Dan … dan aku tidak mau tinggal bersama bibi Tsunade—"

Benar ternyata nasibnya hampir sama denganku. Kakak perempuannya meninggal, namun ia masih punya kakak dari ibunya yang bersedia mengadopsinya. Sayangnya bibi yang kuketahui bernama Tsunade itu selalu memperlakukan keponakan manisnya ini dengan cara biadab. Karin-_neesan _gagal memperebutkan nyawanya di tangan wanita paruh baya itu.

Oh. Hidup ini memang ironis. Aku hanya bisa mengelus dada mendengar ceritanya.

.

Dan berkat gadis manis bernama Haruno Sakura itu, sedikit demi sedikit kehidupanku mulai cerah. Usianya yang terpaut setahun lebih muda dariku menantangku untuk menjadi penanggung jawabnya. Aku tulus bekerja memulung untuknya. Walau agaknya ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan upah-upahku. Ah, itu salahnya sendiri tak mau tinggal dengan bibi Tsunade. Wanita bengis itu dikabarkan pindah ke suatu negeri nun jauh sana. Tega sekali.

Di bandar pemulungan, aku sering mengajak Sakura. Kami terlihat seperti kakak beradik saat itu. (Mungkin versi lain dari anak kembarku, si kembar Haruki dan Haruka. Namun yang ini jauh lebih bernuansa romansa. Ahaha.)

Dan dari sana, kami akrab dengan seorang putera tunggal sang bandar sampah. Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Namun entah mengapa ia selalu saja menampakkan wajah tak suka jika aku berada di samping Sakura. Pun sampai usiaku berumur lima belas. Saat itu ia melamar Sakura di hadapanku. (Ada perasaan membakar di hatiku.)

Bodohnya, ia tak mengenal umur. Lima belas bukanlah usia yang matang untuk menikah. Tolol sekali si anak orang kaya yang satu ini. Sayang, nasibnya tak beruntung. Karena akhirnya **istriku —**kutekankan sekali lagi, _**i s t r i k u**_jatuh dan terjerat pada pesonaku. Kami sudah memendam cinta ini sejak lama. Dan semenjak pernikahan murahan kami (tanpa cincin dan perayaan besar), ia memintaku untuk memotong pendek rambutnya. Menghapuskan kenangan-kenangan yang membekas pada rambut merah muda itu dan memulai hidupnya yang baru.

Dan Sakura memang terlihat lebih menawan dengan rambut sebahunya. Aku paling senang saat ia mengikat setengah rambutnya ke belakang, menyisakan sebagian lagi terjatuh ke pundaknya. Ia selalu melakukannya saat mengandung Haruka dan Haruki dulu. Indah nian bidadari cantikku yang satu ini. (Aku tak peduli sama sekali kemana si bodoh Naruto itu sekarang.)

Namun ada satu kendala yang menjadi awal pertengkaranku dan Sakura. Yakni biaya melahirkan. Saat itu aku benar-benar terpojok oleh hujatan-hujatannya. Ia bilang ia menyesal menikahiku, orang tolol sepertiku, orang tak berpendidikan sepertiku, orang miskin sepertiku. _Mood_-nya selalu jelek saat dilanda frustasi, itulah kekurangannya; karena manusia tak ada yang sempurna. Jahat memang. Namun aku tak bisa marah. Selalu tak bisa.

Malamnya, adalah malam di mana aku pertama kalinya dipaksa tidur di luar. Benar-benar pilu. Dan aku tak bisa menahan tangisku saat itu. Suara isakku tertelan oleh berisik air hujan. Aku merindukan abangku saat itu. Aku benar-benar kebingungan. Sangat. Bingung.

Inilah candradimuka kedua, puncak dari semua pelatihan mentalku. Tuhan sudah menata rapi mozaik kehidupanku dalam sebuah protokol yang diatur oleh-Nya. Pembinaan mental yang benar-benar ekstrem. Saat itu aku sakit-sakitan selama hampir tiga minggu lamanya menahan lapar tiada terkira; hanya selalu mendapat jatah makan sisa istriku yang sangat sedikit. Sakit rasanya. Dan saat itu juga semua penyakit-penyakit mematikanku tumbuh. Namun sampai sekarang aku tetap menyimpannya, tak pernah aku mau mengecewakan istri dan anak-anakku.

Selama hampir sebulan aku memperjuangkan nyawa, akhirnya tibalah waktu persalinan yang menakutkan itu. Aku membawa Sakura ke bidan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat terisolasi ini. Membawanya ke desa tempatku bertemu dengannya dulu, menemui dukun beranak yang saat dulu juga turut menangani persalinan ibuku. Anko namanya. Menyeramkan parasnya. Namun hatinya sungguh ikhlas. Ia tak segan menolak semua pemberian uangku yang tak banyak (bahkan tak cukup untuk menanggung biaya persalinan), secara tak langsung menggratiskan biaya persalinan ini. Oh, Tuhan membalasmu.

Detik itu pula, sepasang anakku terlahir berkat perjuangan berat ayah dan ibunya.

Anakku kembar. Mereka bagaikan sepasang jodoh seumur hidup yang tak akan bisa dipisahkan; seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Usia mereka terpaut tujuh belas tahun dariku. Mereka adalah satu-satunya anak yang memiliki ayah termuda sepanjang sejarah desa ini; namun tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya kecuali aku, Sakura, dan Anko.

Kunamai mereka Haruka dan Haruki, yang artinya musim semi. Mereka memang lahir pada awal bulan April.

Haruki adalah sulung yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dari adik kembarnya. Ia tak pernah rewel dan terkesan kalem. Berbeda dengan Haruka. Aku takut Haruki akan membawa sifat buruk ayahku. Aku takut mereka akan menjadi orang melarat sepertiku kelak. Sungguh. Aku sangat takut.

.

Mereka tumbuh menjadi anak-anak sehat seusianya. Walau tinggi badannya tak sebanding dengan yang lainnya, namun mereka tak menghiraukannya. Sekilas aku mengutuki diriku sendiri karena tak pernah memerhatikan kondisi gizi mereka. Aku merasa menjadi ayah yang tolol. Namun aku selalu mencoba untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Aku tak mau terlalu terpuruk dalam hitamnya duniaku sendiri dan akhirnya terjerumus seperti ayah; membuat istri dan anak-anaknya blangsakan dan sengsara tiada tara.

Aku tak mau Haruki dan Haruka menderita sepertiku dulu.

Ada sebuah bakat yang terselip di antara kedua tubuh mungil itu. Mereka memiliki suara emas. Tak pernah kusangka. Setiap kalinya memainkan permainan anak-anak kuno yang disenandungkan dengan sebuah lagu sederhana, kedua anakku lah sosok sepasang kembar bersuara emas di sana. Entah bakat siapa yang diwariskan pada mereka ini.

Diam-diam aku selalu mengawasi mereka yang bermain dengan anak seusianya sepulang bekerja dari tempat memulung. Aku hanya berani mengintip mereka di atas sebuah pohon _Lagerstroemia speciosa _yang tumbuh di dekat perbatasan hutan dan desa. Tingginya benar-benar maha. Susah payah aku menaikinya jika dia tak punya cabang-cabang yang banyak. Aku tidak mau mengamati mereka dan membuntuti mereka dari dekat, takut membuat keduanya malu karena ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya.

_Siapakah paman bertampang sangar ini, wahai Haruka?_

_Haruki, siapa gelandangan yang sedari tadi mengikutimu? Apakah dia ayahmu?_

_HAHAHAHA!_

—ya, aku takut itu terjadi.

**#**

Sungguh, potongan kehidupanku kini nyaris sempurna. Semua momen-momen itu kusimpan dan kupahat menjadi prasasti yang bertakhta di sanubariku. Aku menengadah, menatap gubuk tuaku. Candradimukaku. Tempatku bertapa ilmu kehidupan.

Langit yang saat itu kembali cerah kini bermetamorfosa, menjadi sebuah kontras lazuardi yang mempercantik cakrawala duniaku. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam, merasakan helai angin pagi buta yang membelai poni-poni yang berjatuhan menutupi keningku.

Pernah sekali aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku dengan bunuh diri. Sudah merasa cukup untuk mengalirkan cintaku pada istri dan anak-anakku. Namun aku tersadar. Di sinilah aku dibesarkan, mencecap pahit manis dunia nun luas ini sebatang kara semenjak usia belia. Tak salahkah jika kini diriku meronta ingin mencintai mereka selebihnya?

Inilah yang kusebut sebagai **candradimuka **dunia, tempatku bertapa untuk melatih mental belia.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>Selesai XD *dor*  
>gomen, ini 'penyakit' dan akar dari semua masalah yang ada di fic ini :3 Chill malah ngejadiin bab kelima. Lol *BUAGH* gomen kalo chap ini juga kurang memuaskan kayak chapter sebelumnya.<br>Pesan moralnya udah pada tahu apa kah? :D yaaa semoga fic ini bisa berguna juga buat merubah hidup kita yang terkadang gak pernah 'nengok ke bawah' buat sekedar menerawang kehidupan mereka yang tak mampu :') miris ya. Kita bersyukur harusnya dikasih cukup sama Tuhan.

Well,  
>Feedback again, please?<p>

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>1104/2012


	7. Bab 6: Kenapa

Di hari yang seharusnya cerah ini, hujan turun merampas takhta matahari.

Tumpukan sampah yang menggunung itu tersiram oleh keganasan air —yang ditembakkan oleh para prajurit angin. Menguarkan bau busuk yang amat menusuk hidung, membuat lingkungan di sekitarnya tampak menjijikkan; becek, basah, bau, busuk. Semuanya menjijikkan dan sangatsangatsangat kotor. (Namun tak lebih kotor dari hati manusia.)

Daerah pembuangan akhir itu memang menjadi tempat mencari rezeki untuk beberapa orang kecil, termasuk Sasuke. Maka mereka tak pernah menghiraukan resiko yang akan diterimanya nanti. Ada sekitar puluhan orang yang mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dan aroma busuk itu —termasuk bungsu Uchiha. Yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini hanyalah nafkah.

Tak ada kata lelah. Mereka semua berasal dari golongan tak mampu yang selalu dituntut untuk mencari seberkas berkah. Dari golongan muda, bahkan sampai orang tua, mereka semua ada di sana. Di tempat itu. Entah mencari apa, tak tentu arah. Mungkin mencari sampah-sampah yang dikiranya bisa mereka jual dan menghasilkan uang. Walau uang-uang itu tetap tak akan mencukupi.

Peluh yang bercampur dengan tetes air hujan itu membasahi sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

Rasanya lelah. Sangat lelah. Ia bekerja dari terbit fajar sampai larut malam, namun hasilnya tetap tak mencukupi; tak membuatnya patah semangat. Terkadang ada saatnya ia harus menahan lapar selama sehari penuh, tertidur bersama ganasnya udara malam, menelan mentah-mentah caci maki istrinya, dan mempermalukan dirinya di depan anak-anaknya. Namun keikhlasan selalu membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Kau sangat pucat, Sasuke …"

Salah seorang 'rekan kerja'nya menegur pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut. Keping _violet-_nya menatap intens _onyx _milik Sasuke. Lalu kemudian pemuda bergigi hiu itu meraba dahi sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku tak apa. Lepaskan, Suigetsu." Sungut Sasuke dingin. Tangan berkulit pucatnya menepis tangan Suigetsu pelan; tak bermaksud berbuat kasar pada rekan baiknya.

Suigetsu kembali menatapnya iba. Sejenak ia menghentikkan aktivitas memulungnya. "Kau belum makan lagi, ya?" —ia kembali bertanya.

Tak merespon, laki-laki berponi itu tetap tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan rekannya. Ia tetap melanjutkan untuk memilah-milah sampah yang akan masuk ke karung berat yang kini tengah dipikulnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke menjerit membenarkan pernyataan Suigetsu. Untuk yang kesekian kali, ia tak kebagian jatah makan lagi. Terpaksa berpuasa demi ketiga sosok yang amat dicintainya.

Suigetsu mengernyitkan dahi basahnya.

"Kau benar-benar membingungkan, 'Suke!" Ia merutuk kesal —dan selalu tak diacuhkan oleh sang Uchiha. "—bicaralah padaku. Ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku, Sasuke. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantumu meringankan masalah. Aku hidup sendirian, belum menikah. Tak sepertimu yang harus menghidupi tiga orang. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu," paparnya panjang lebar seraya memamerkan cengiran hiunya.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali menoleh pada rekannya. _Onyx-_nya menatap kosong _violet _Suigetsu. Tatapan mata kelam nan indah itu seolah mati, diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman tipis bermakna miris yang menyayat hati.

"Tak ada yang menginginkanku," gumamnya ambigu. Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dan menatapnya seolah berkata, _'apa-maksudmu?'_.

"Tak ada yang menginginkanku, Suigetsu. Semua orang. Ayahku, ibuku, keluargaku. Aku adalah pengacau yang menghancurkan bahtera keluargaku di masa lalu. Aku adalah pembunuh yang membunuh kakakku. Aku bukan orang yang berguna!" —luapan emosi mulai meracuni pikiran pemuda berparas rupawan itu. (Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke bisa menahan semuanya.)

"Sasuke—"

"Dan asal kau tahu. Sisa hidupku akan kugunakan untuk mengabdi sepenuhnya pada istri dan anak-anakku. Walau mungkin aku hanyalah seonggok sampah tak berguna di mata mereka. Dan di mata orang di seluruh jagat dunia."

"Oy, Sasuke—"

"Diam!"

Kedua pemuda itu kembali terdiam. Kini hanya suara gemercik air hujan yang masih dengan derasnya membasahi dunia dan gerak-gerik para pemulung yang tengah mengorek gunung sampah tersebut. Suigetsu mematung di tempatnya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat suatu hal yang 'jarang' di depannya ini.

Ia dapat melihat bahu Sasuke yang bergetar; mati-matian menahan isakan yang akhirnya keluar juga. Sang bungsu Uchiha itu hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya yang keluar tanpa sebab. (Oh, Tuhan, mengapa Kau membuatnya menjadi begitu melankolis seperti ini?)

'—_kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa menangis? Kenapa menangis? Kenapa—?'_

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab ****6****: ****Kenapa**

**Summary: **_\Bab 6__: __Kenapa/ Kenapa dengan dirimu? —tanyakan semuanya pada dirimu, dan jawab semuanya oleh dirimu. "Ke-kenapa, Sasuke?" —ah, kenapa dengan dirimu? RnR again?_

**Warning:**** fail angsty, lil bit fluffy? (:'3), AU, OOC, OC, weirdo, typo, etc.**

**Disclaimer: who's didn't know Kishimoto Masashi-sensei? Yes, he is the creator of Naruto. It's pure fanfic, and I don't earn money from it.**

.

.

.

"Hoi! Gunakan matamu saat berjalan, rakyat jelata!"

"Ah, maaf."

Pemuda yang masih menginjak usia kepala dua itu membungkuk hormat pada sosok jangkung yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Tak dihiraukan oleh sosok itu, kemudian Sasuke bergegas membereskan sampah hasil pulungannya yang berserak di tengah keramaian pasar. Tak ada satupun orang yang mau memedulikannya. Bahkan dengan tak acuhnya, beberapa dari mereka menginjak dan menendang tak tentu arah sampah-sampah itu —entah disengaja atau tidak.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, pandangannya sedikit mengabur setelah terkena bogem mentah dari orang bertubuh jangkung tadi.

"Aah … kalau hilang, berkuranglah sepeser Ryo," gumamnya pada diri sendiri —diliputi rasa kecewa. Pandangannya semakin mengabur, namun ia tetap membereskan semua sampah itu sampai kembali terkumpul di dalam karungnya.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengambil karung yang penuh berisi sampah itu, seseorang kembali menendangnya. Membuat sampah-sampahnya kembali terserak di aspal dan menghalangi jalan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bodohnya orang tadi malah memakinya dengan tak senonoh.

"_Tolol! Kau ini menghalangi jalan kami, tahu!"_

"_Hei anak muda, cepat bereskan sampah-sampahmu!"_

"_Benahi dirimu! Masukkan dirimu ke dalam karung itu!"_

"_Sana! Tempat pembuangan akhir sudah menunggumu! Buang-buang waktu kami saja!"_

"_Benar! Pergi sana!"_

"_Cih. Rakyat jelata. Iuh."_

"Ma-maafkan aku—"

Kembali Sasuke hanya bisa menelan mentah-mentah caci maki itu. Ia bergegas dan tak sempat membenahi semua sampahnya yang kini tercampakkan sia-sia; terinjak oleh telapak kaki penuh dusta para manusia yang tak menyadari eksistensi mereka sebagai makhluk tak sempurna. Karung yang tadinya berisi penuh kini hanya tersisa setengahnya. (Dan pada akhirnya pula ia hanya mendapat setengah ons beras dari si penjual pelit itu.)

'_Oh, Kami-sama. Kenapa hidup ini begitu tak adil?'_

Kepala itu tertunduk lesu, tubuh lemahnya melangkah dengan gontai. Pipi kirinya masih lebam. Hari ini benar-benar penyiksaan yang melecehkan.

"Hhh— ahhh!"

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya ke arah hutan —tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai ke rumahnya. Sedang hujan hari itu masih belum juga berhenti. Ia terjatuh di bawah naungan pohon rindang yang kini berdaun kecokelatan. Napas beratnya menderu tak beraturan, menimbulkan bunyi bising yang menyakitkan. Wajahnya kembali memucat dan keringat dingin yang bercampur air hujan turun deras melalui pelipisnya; asmanya kambuh.

Tangannya yang bergetar bergerak ke arah dadanya. Dan mencengkeramnya erat.

"Uuuhh —khhh … hhaa! Ughh …"

'_Kenapa asmaku harus kambuh di saat seperti ini—? Kenapa? Kenapa asma ini seolah menghalangiku untuk mencari nafkah?'_

(Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri.)

**#**

"—aku … pulang …"

Dengan wajah lesu dan lebam yang tertekuk, beserta seluruh tubuh yang gemetar, Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumahnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Sangat lemah. Tenaganya kian menipis setiap hari. Mungkin karena faktor berkurangnya gizi dalam tubuhnya; terkadang ia tak kebagian jatah makan, paling sering mendapatkan jatah sisa makan malam bekas istri dan anak-anaknya, dan jarang-jarang mendapat jatah makan.

'_Krieeet'_

Pintu itu terbuka, tepat pada saat Sasuke roboh ke arah depan. Beruntung ada Sakura di hadapannya yang bisa menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan —Sasuke! Kau kenapa?"

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu spontan menjerit tertahan dan menggusur suaminya masuk ke dalam gubuk tempat tinggalnya. Menidurkan sosok pemuda itu di tempat tidur dipan kayu miliknya, membuat kedua anak kembarnya yang sedari tadi bermain di lantai dibuatnya terkejut. Si kembar Uchiha dengan sigap menghampiri kedua orangtua mereka.

"Bunda! Ayah kenapa?" tanya Haruka dengan suara yang agak keras. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu mendapati ibunya yang tengah panik seraya memegangi tangan dingin milik sang ayah.

"—tidak tahu! Tadi dia terjatuh di depan pintu dan— ah, Haruki-_chan_, tolong tutup pintunya! Dan kau, Haruka, tolong ambilkan kardus bekas dan kipasi ayahmu!" titah Sakura diliputi rasa panik. Tangan berkulit putih susunya yang bergetar itu masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ba-baik!"

"Hn,"

Dengan sigap Haruka merendahkan tubuh mungilnya, memasuki kolong tempat tidur dan tangannya meraba permukaan lantai semen. Banyak sampah plastik dan kertas yang terjejal di kolong dipan itu. Membuatnya sedikit sulit mencari kardus bekas yang akan digunakannya untuk mengipasi sang ayah. _'Aahh! Shimatta! Tidak ada kardus! Tidak ada!'_

Lain halnya dengan Haruki. Gadis kecil itu terlihat tenang walau hatinya dilanda gundah gulana dan kecemasan. Entah mengapa ia lebih pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya seperti Sasuke, bila dibandingkan dengan Haruka.

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu rumahnya yang terbuka cukup lebar. Namun mata hijaunya tertuju pada sebuah objek yang nyaris terinjak olehnya. "Hng?" —ia memicingkan matanya. Setelah menutup daun pintu yang sudah reyot itu, badan mungilnya membungkuk dan meraih benda itu.

"Ah … beras," gumamnya pelan dengan raut wajah sedih. Haruki membalikkan badannya dan menoleh pada ibunya yang kini mendekap ayahnya. Ia berseru pelan, "Bunda. Ayah membawa setengah ons beras lagi," —seraya menunjukkan plastik bening kecil berisi beras berkualitas buruk itu pada Sakura.

"… kau taruh saja berasnya di dekat tungku minyak tanah, sayang."

"Hn."

Selagi menunggu Haruka yang tengah sibuk mencarikan kardus, kembali Sakura menatap iba wajah pucat Sasuke lekat-lekat. Wajah itu tak pernah terlihat bahagia, selalu memikul beratnya duka. Tangan halusnya meraba pipi Sasuke lembut, mengusap lebam yang mengotori pipi halus itu. Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

Sekelebat perasaan bersalah terus menjejal di rongga dadanya, membuatnya sesak setengah mati.

Tak jarang ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah sibuk mengurusi persiapan kerjanya di pagi buta, sarapan seadanya dengan sisa makan malam yang sudah mengering di dapur kecilnya. Pemuda itu hanya menanak kembali nasi tak layak konsumsi itu sampai setengah jadi, dan tinggal mencampurkannya dengan sedikit garam. Itu saja sudah nikmat baginya.

Jika dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, maka Sasuke akan membelikan sedikit lauk pauk untuk menjadikan teman makan malamnya dan anak-anaknya. Namun tetap; ia selalu mendapatkan jatah sisa. Padahal ia yang mati-matian bekerja.

—tetapi kenapa … Sasuke selalu ikhlas menerima semuanya? Tak pernah marah dan mendendam. Kenapa?

'_Sasuke … kenapa denganmu? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku sakit seperti ini —kenapa?'_

(Karena ia mencintaimu, Sakura.)

"Bunda, aku sudah menemukan ka— ehh? Kenapa kau menangis?"

**#**

Hangat.

Itu yang Sasuke rasakan.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Pandangannya samar-samar. Keping _onyx _itu menoleh di balik temaramnya lampu cempor yang berdiri tegak di atas meja. Ia mendapati dirinya yang tertidur di atas paha Sakura, dihimpit oleh kedua anaknya yang kini tengah memeluk kedua lengannya. _'Ada apa ini?' _batinnya heran saat menyadari posisi tidur istrinya. Wanita itu duduk menyender di bilik dan membiarkan pahanya dijadikan bantalan tidur suaminya.

Merasa tak enak hati, sang pemuda bermarga Uchiha itupun bangkit. Dengan lembut ia membenarkan posisi tidur kedua anaknya; tak mau membuat keduanya terusik. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum tipis dan mengecup dahi mereka satu per satu.

"Ngg …"

Sakura menggeliat pelan. Kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati wajah suaminya yang kini berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Sangat dekat, sehingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sasuke yang menyapu kulit wajahnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Ah, maafkan aku,"

Tubuh kekar itu spontan menjauh dari tubuh jenjang Sakura. Wajah datar yang menyembunyikan berjuta ekspresinya tertunduk, membuat poni-poni rambut itu menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya. Uchiha Sakura hanya mematung di hadapan sosok itu. Terjerat oleh pesona suaminya.

"Oh ya, seharusnya aku di luar ya? Hahaha,"

Sasuke tertawa hambar dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan mimpi buruknya yang akan semakin buruk, ditemani dengan kejahatan dini hari yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya di luar sana. Namun Sakura kembali menahan pergelangan tangannya. Membuatnya setengah bingung dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

Tangan halus itu bergetar. Sakura ikut tersenyum hambar. Lidahnya kelu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Cukup sampai sini penderitaan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tetap nekat ingin tidur di luar demi kenyamanannya di saat sakit seperti ini. Keterlaluan.

"Kenapa …?"

"… tak apa. Te-temani kami …"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Namun kali ini adalah sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuat dada Sakura semakin sesak. Wanita itu menangis tanpa suara, dalam keheningan. Menatap iba mata kelam suaminya yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke …?"

Tangan mungil Sakura bergerak, hendak menyentuh belah pipi tirus Sasuke yang masih lebam. Membuat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya secara refleks, mengira sang istri akan menghadiahinya sebuah tamparan —yang sering didapatkan olehnya. Namun dugaannya meleset. Matanya kembali terbuka dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa kau selalu memendam kepedihanmu sendirian? Kau tak pernah berbicara apapun padaku soal masalahmu. Lalu … kenapa pipimu lebam? Kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya padaku. Kenapa? Penyakit apa yang selama ini kau derita? Kau tak pernah mengatakan semua itu padaku, Sasuke!" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan itu terlontar pelan sebagai desahan pilu Sakura. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap pipi tirus itu. Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya yang tadi berada di pipinya itu erat, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Kau tak akan pernah mengerti—" ia kembali tertunduk, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang istri. Menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh jenjang itu. "—kau tak akan pernah mau mendengarkanku. Aku selalu membuatmu jengkel dan marah … aku menyebalkan, 'kan?"

Sakura kembali mematung. Membiarkan Sasuke mengecupi leher jenjangnya. Memori otaknya berputar.

'_Sudah berapa kali aku menyakiti hatinya?'_

Tangan Sakura kembali bergerak, kali ini mengusap sayang kepala suaminya. Tetes air mata membasahi rambut biru tua kehitaman itu. Membuat sang bungsu Uchiha kembali mendongak. "Ah, kau cengeng sekali …" guraunya seraya tertawa kecil dan mengusap jejak air mata yang menganak di pipi ranum istri tercintanya tersebut.

"Kau terlalu baik hati …" desis Sakura ngilu. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar dalam dekapan suaminya.

Dan, sekali lagi, Sasuke menggeleng pelan seraya tertawa kecil. "—tidak … aku ini tidak punya eksistensi. Hatiku beku," gumamnya datar dan tak berintonasi. Namun Sakura dapat menangkap ekspresi kesedihan yang terselip di wajah tampan pemuda itu. "—mereka … mereka sama sekali tak menginginkanku. Tak pernah peduli denganku. Bahkan —ayah dan ibuku … semuanya, seolah tak menginginkan kehadiranku di dunia ini. Hanya kakakku. Hanya kakakku yang peduli padaku, dan beberapa orang rekan pemulungku. Selanjutnya …"

Iris _emerald _wanita berambut merah jambu itu terbelalak. Tak pernah ia mengetahui masa lalu suaminya yang sekelam itu.

"Sa-Sasuke …"

"—tapi aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu, dan si kembar. Berkat kalian, aku bisa bersahabat dengan takdir sialku ini. Berkat kalian, aku bisa merasakan seberkas kebahagiaan,"

Kembali sebuah senyuman tulus terpatri di wajah pemuda itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar _onyx _kelam Sasuke dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya. Siap menetes kapan saja setiap ia tak kuat untuk menahannya.

"Tak apa aku mati dalam suramnya dunia kehidupanku. Asal kau dan anak-anak bahagia, itu saja."

—dan air mata itu akhirnya terjatuh. Membasahi telapak tangan pucat Sasuke yang sengaja ia telungkupkan di kedua belah pipi istrinya. "Kenapa kau menangis? Seharusnya aku yang menangis," bisiknya parau setelah mengecup ringan bibir sang istri.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasuke?"

'_Kenapa dengan dirimu—? Kenapa dengan kehidupanmu? Kenapa dengan masa lalumu? Kenapa …? Kenapa diriku ini? Kenapa aku tak pernah mau mengerti dan hanya mengedepankan egoku padanya? Kenapa?'_

"Kau mengira aku akan marah padamu?"

"…"

"—tidak. Aku bahkan rela kau caci maki, kau permalukan di depan anak-anak, di muka khalayak ramai. Namun kenapa … kau selalu berprasangka buruk terhadapku?"

"Sa—"

"Dengarkan aku,"

"…"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan marah sedikitpun padamu, dan anak-anak _kita_. Kenapa kau selalu terlihat gundah dan seolah menjauhiku setiap kali kita selesai bertengkar? Kau takut aku marah padamu? Tidak, sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Silahkan kau memarahiku, mencaciku, atau bahkan menamparku. Aku tidak akan marah padamu. Tapi tolong, jangan menjauhiku. Jangan takut padaku,"

"Kenapa—"

"Karena aku sudah _**sah **_menjadi suami**mu**. Walau pernikahan kita tak ada cincin dan pesta meriah."

"Sasuke, sudahlah—!"

Wanita itu menyela curahan hati suaminya. Hatinya sangat ngilu saat mendengar penuturan panjang Sasuke tadi. Betapa besarnya cinta pemuda itu padanya, namun ia seringkali menyia-nyiakan kenikmatan semu yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padanya.

Isakkannya kian mengeras karena ia tak kuasa menahan perih yang tertohok dalam kalbunya. Dengan lembut ia kembali meraih tubuh beraroma _citrus _itu ke dalam dekap hangatnya, seolah tak ingin melepasnya pergi —ke manapun yang tak dikehendakinya.

"Demi Tuhan, maaf atas sifat egoisku padamu selama ini, Sasuke-_kun_!" gumamnya parau dengan tubuh yang gemetar; terisak dan tersengguk. "Aku sudah mencoba untuk merubah semuanya, tapi kenapa … kenapa tetap tak bisa? Kenapa—?"

Sasuke membalas rengkuhan agresif itu erat. Mencoba meyakinkan dan menenangkan istrinya yang dilanda gundah gulana. Mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Membiarkan Sakura terisak dan membasahi dada bidangnya.

"Cukup. Tanyakan semuanya pada dirimu. Dan jawab semuanya olehmu. Hentikkan ironimu. Hentikkan! Kau hanya akan menambah penderitaanku, sungguh! Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia!"

.

.

.

—dan keduanya sama-sama terhanyut dalam kesunyian. Sasuke menangis tanpa sesenggukan dan suara isakan. Ia membisu. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi kaos lusuh yang membalut tubuh lemahnya.

'_Hatiku mati. Benarkah …? Kenapa, Kami-sama? Kenapa dengan diriku?'_

(Kau yang memegang semua jawabannya.)

Ah, tidurlah Sasuke. Fajar tinggal kau hitung dengan hitungan jam.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>A-aduh … kenapa Chill ngetiknya jadi nggak tega begini ya? ;w; go-gomen Sasuke-kun, Chill nggak bermaksud membuatmu sengsara di sini, suer dehh … TwT Chill cuma bosen liat kamu dijadiin perfect melulu D:<p>

Sasuke: TERUS LO SIRIK SAMA GUEEE? JAHAT BANGET LU DENDAM SAMA GUE! TAT  
>Chill: Nggaak~! TAT Chill nggak dendam! Chill 'kan fans Sasu-kun :'3<br>Sasuke: M-MANA ADA FANS YANG SETEGA KAMU! TwT  
>Chill: Ya maaf deeehhh X3 Chill kan cuma mau bikin sensasi baru :9<br>Sasuke: Oh, lu cari sensasi nih ceritanya? -_-  
>Chill: Nggak! =='<br>Sasuke: How dare you. Dasar jomblongeness. Sampe umur 22 tahun belum dapet jodoh. Kalah sama gue lu.  
>Chill: … *JLEB*<p>

Oke, abaikan! XDD wanna give me some feedback again, please? :3 Chill sangat mengapresiasi reviewers yang konsisten mereview fic Chill :'D *ditendang yang lain*

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2404/2012


	8. Bab 7: Mimpi

Libur semester sekolah kali ini sudah usai.

Pagi hari semua anak dan remaja tengah bersiap pergi menempuh jarak ke sekolah mereka. Entah itu taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah. Sebagian dari mereka tampak menunjukkan raut wajah paling membosankan sedunia —karena harus kembali berjumpa dengan guru-guru mengesalkan dan tetek bengek tugas-tugas sialan yang membuat frustasi.

Ah, selamat datang semester baru!

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab ****7****: ****Mimpi**

**Summary: **_\Bab 7__: __Mimpi/ Kalau kata orang mimpi itu hanya angin lalu, mengapa yang satu ini terus menghantuiku? RnR again?_

**Warning:**** fail angsty, AU, Alur loncat(?), OOC, OC, weirdo, typo, etc.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kishimoto-koi :3 *dilempar***

.

.

.

Pagi buta —atau lebih tepatnya saat fajar menyingsing, kedua anak kembar berambut gelap itu tengah bersiap dengan seragam lusuh mereka. Bukan maksud tak pernah dicuci, namun Sakura selalu mencucinya dengan seadanya —direndam daun pandan selama hari libur; dua malam sebelum hari H. Hmm … ide yang brilian sebagai alternatif.

Seluruh sekolah di Jepang memang memulai aktivitas belajar mengajarnya tepat pukul delapan pagi. Namun Haruka dan Haruki sudah terbangun jauh lebih awal dari jam yang sudah ditentukan. Pukul setengah empat pagi, apakah itu waktu yang cukup siang?

"Anak-anak, sarapan sudah siap!" seru Sakura pelan dari arah dapur seraya mematikan api kompor minyak tanahnya.

Wanita itu kemudian menaruh dua buah piring plastik berwarna biru pudar yang berisi nasi hangat —nasi sisa semalam yang kemudian dihangatkan dan diberi garam sebagai bumbu penyedap tambahan— di atas lantai semennya yang hanya dialasi koran bekas sebagai tikar. Tak ada meja makan ataupun _kotatsu_, lagipula gubuk derita itu terlalu sempit untuk barang-barang besar seperti meja.

Di pojok sana terdapat dipan tua lapuk yang digunakan sebagai tempat tidur. Dulunya dipan itu ditempati oleh Sasuke, ibu, dan kakaknya. (Entah kemana sang ayah pergi. Pria itu merantau tak tentu arah dan membiarkan istrinya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga.) Dipan itu hanya dialasi oleh seprai putih lusuh, walau tetap saja terasa keras saat ditiduri. Hanya ada sebuah bantal, dua buah guling dan sehelai selimut tipis. Tak lebih.

Di samping tempat tidur, terdapat sebuah meja mahoni tua multifungsi. Biasanya Sasuke menaruh beras dan beberapa peser uang yang dibawanya setiap hari ke meja itu. Setelahnya pemuda berambut biru tua kehitaman tersebut melenggang ke dapur; mencari sisa makan semalam.

Dapur dan kamar tidur hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat dinding yang tingginya hanya sebatas dada orang dewasa. Sempit, sumpek, dan berantakan. Begitulah gambaran tempat itu. Peralatan masak tradisional ditaruh secara asal-asalan. Ada sebuah kompor minyak tanah —yang selalu digunakan jika ada bahan bakar, dan kompor yang berbahan bakar kayu bakar sebagai alternatif. Sakura selalu menyuruh suaminya disaat ia membutuhkan kayu bakar. Dan suaminya itu hanya mengangguk menyetujui, lalu melaksanakan perintah istrinya dengan senang hati.

Haruki dan saudara kembarnya itu menoleh, kemudian menghampiri sang ibu dengan cara merangkak. Jarak mereka memang tak jauh dari Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan basa-basi, keduanya langsung melahap nasi tanpa lauk yang hanya dibumbui garam itu —setelah mengucapkan kata _'Itadakimasu' _singkat. Tak menyadari tatapan _emerald _sang ibu yang menyorot penuh makna.

"Bunda," bisik Haruka di sela-sela makannya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai respon. Anak lelaki itu menghentikkan makannya sejenak.

"Semalam aku bermimpi buruk," bocah itu menelan ludahnya. "—tentang ayah,"

Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang. Haruki yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan makanannya kini menoleh ke arah adik kembar dan ibunya. Hanya cahaya redup remang lilin yang menerangi pengelihatan mereka bertiga.

Seolah dapat membaca raut penasaran ibunya, Haruka kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong. Bocah itu kemudian tertunduk dengan ekspresi wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Ayah … aku bermimpi ayah meninggal. Semuanya mengerikan …."

_Emerald _Sakura terbelalak. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"I-itu artinya ayahmu akan panjang umur. Ya, panjang umur. Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Mimpimu hanyalah bunga tidurmu, Haruka … tak ada yang salah dengan i— ahh! Kaulanjutkan saja makanmu, na-nanti terlambat!" kelitnya tergagap-gagap. Entah mengapa ada rasa takut yang sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi rongga dadanya. Wanita itu mencoba untuk tenang, memejamkan matanya.

Sang bocah berambut legam itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian melanjutkan sarapan seadanya. Keduanya begitu lahap menyantap makanan tak layak itu. Membuat sang ibu kembali iba dan tersentuh hatinya —saat melihat kedua buah hatinya hanya bisa memakan sarapan dengan nasi sisa semalaman yang ditanak ulang dan hanya dicampur garam.

'_Maafkan aku …_'

Sakura kembali memejamkan mata hijau beningnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, pikirannya berkecamuk. Suasana sangat hening. Hanya ada suara kunyahan nasi dan jarum jam yang berdetak seolah menggema.

'_Sasu—'_

"Bunda, kami sudah selesai!" celetuk Haruka membuyarkan lamunan sang ibu.

Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu kemudian mendongak, dan menampangkan sebuah senyum tipis yang bermakna kepahitan. Ia membereskan piring-piring plastik itu dan hendak membawanya ke tempat cuci —di luar rumah.

"Hmmm … ayah sudah kalian bangunkan?" tanyanya memecah hening.

"Be—"

"Sudah, kok. Ayo berangkat,"

—dan sebuah suara _baritone _serak yang memotong pembicaraan Haruka ikut andil memecah suasana. Si kembar mengangguk dan bergegas keluar rumah setelah mencium tangan ibu mereka.

Sekali lagi, Sakura hanya bisa mematung di hadapan sosok suaminya. Menatap nanar kepergian ketiga sosok itu.

'_Kau bahkan belum sempat sarapan, Sasuke …'_

**#**

Tak ada yang pasti saat itu.

Setelah Sasuke dan kedua anaknya berangkat, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, merenung di atas kasur dipannya dengan memeluk kedua lutut. Mata hijaunya menatap kosong ke arah jendela kecil yang berada di samping kanannya.

"_Aku bermimpi Ayah meninggal,"_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di benak Sakura. Semuanya berputar membentuk sebuah hipokrit ambigu. Pagi ini ruang hampa seolah membisu. Dan wanita itu hanya bisa meringkuk di bawah naungan kekejaman rasa bersalah dan segudang rindu.

"Aku takut …" bisiknya dengan tubuh gemetar. "Aku takut semua itu terjadi … aku takut,"

Bukan rasa takut akan kegelapan langit subuh maupun suasana sepi di pinggir hutan terbengkalai. Namun Sakura sangat takut … takut akan mimpi buruk (anaknya) itu akan _benar-benar terjadi_. (Hei, jangan bercanda!)

"Ah, sudahlah! Pergi sana!"

Lagi, ia berusaha menyangkal semua praduga semu yang baru-baru ini menghantui dirinya. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun ia tak boleh berprasangka buruk terhadap mimpi buruk itu. Ya. Karena Kami-_sama _berkehendak sesuai dengan prasangka hamba-Nya. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi.

Seolah bangkit dari keterpurukannya, Sakura kemudian melangkah ke luar rumahnya menuju halaman belakang; berniat mengambil handuk, peralatan mandi, lalu mandi pagi. Halaman belakangnya adalah sebuah hamparan padang rumput liar yang terbentang luas, perbatasan antara hutan dan pantai tak berpenghuni. Erta malaikat-malaikat seolah turun ke bumi, menembakkan panah keberanian untuk Sakura; agar wanita itu segera melangkah melawan rasa takutnya.

Hei, sepertinya mandi pagi bukanlah ide yang cukup buruk untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

.

Sudah ada sekitar waktu dua jam setengah yang sudah ditempuh untuk menuju sekolah. Butuh waktu total empat jam berjalan kaki. Mungkin jika memakai kendaraan, setengah jam pun sudah sampai tujuan. Namun inilah kenyataannya.

Tak boleh ada kata lelah yang terucap dari mulut jika benar-benar berniat pergi ke sekolah. Itu prinsip yang diterapkan oleh Sasuke kepada anak-anaknya. Karena di dunia ini tidak ada kata santai. Maka itulah alasan yang menjadikan si kembar selalu bersemangat untuk berangkat sekolah, lalu menuntut ilmu. Tak peduli oleh cemooh dan ejekan teman-temannya.

Sambil berjalan santai namun penuh semangat, Haruka mengerlingkan matanya ke arah sekelilingnya. Tidak banyak perubahan signifikan yang dialami di hutan ini. Jangkauannya masih belum tercapai oleh tangan-tangan keji manusia. Syukurlah.

"Kau melamunkan apa?"

Suara _baritone _Sasuke membuyarkan fokus Haruka. Bocah itu kemudian menoleh pada ayahnya dan tersenyum canggung. Entah mengapa wajahnya menunjukkan air muka yang tak bisa digambarkan.

Haruka diam. Menatap nanar wajah sang ayah. _'Pucat. Lebih pucat dari yang biasanya,' _batinnya dengan penuh rasa was-was. Kali ini hatinya benar-benar diselimuti oleh perasaan dan hawa aneh. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa ingin berada di dekat ayahnya. Bersamanya. Entah apa maksudnya itu. (Kalau ayahmu benar-benar mati, kausimpan jasadnya, Nak. Lalu bermainlah dengannya. Itu menyenangkan.)

"Ugh!"

Pemuda cilik itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya mencengkeram rambut gelapnya. Frustasi? Bisa dibilang begitu. Entah alibi semacam apa yang nanti dikeluarkannya saat sang ayah bertanya mengapa. Aliran air mata menganak di pipinya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya panik. Ia kemudian menghentikkan langkahnya, berjongkok di hadapan Haruka —untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya seraya mengusap air mata Haruka. Sementara Haruki mematung di tempatnya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. (Oh, sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh saudara kembarnya.)

Tak ada jawaban. Di hutan sunyi nun luas itu hanya terdengar suara isak tangis Haruka. Sasuke semakin bingung. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain mengusap pelan pipi bocah itu seraya berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis tanpa sebab seperti itu! Kau laki-laki, 'kan? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Sekali lagi, tak ada jawaban. Detik demi detik kian berlalu. Yang seperti ini namanya menghabiskan waktu. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan kembali berdiri. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Haruka tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya.

"K-kau kenapa sih?"

"—a-aku takut! _Hiks_ …!"

Pelukan itu semakin mengencang. Haruka meremas kaos ayahnya sekuat tenaga. Badan mungilnya bergemetar. (Lalu Sasuke tidak tahu —sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.) Sasuke lebih memilih terdiam sambil menatap Haruki dan Haruka bergantian.

"Ayah, tu-tunggu kami sampai sekolah usai!" isak Haruka terbata. Ia terlanjur diliputi rasa takut. Mimpi buruk itu menghantui pikirannya, selalu. Menjadi-jadi dan membabi buta. Rasanya ia tak ingin pergi jauh-jauh dengan ayahnya.

Sasuke kemudian menghela napas pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. (Hei, itu senyuman tulus.)

Ia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan menarik tubuh mungil Haruka ke dalam dekapannya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala putranya lembut. (Tenanglah, tenanglah, tenanglah, TENANGLAH! Jangan membuatku GUNDAH!)

"Baiklah. Jangan menangis. Sekarang ayo lanjutkan perjalanan. Akan kutunggu kalian sampai pelajaran usai," bisiknya di telinga Haruka. Bocah itu masih belum berhenti terisak —namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Di hadapan mereka, Haruki menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'_Aku mengerti … aku mengerti … aku mengerti …! AYAH, JANGAN PERGI!'_

**#**

Sakura berdiri mematung. Ia melamun menatap kosong bentangan langit yang kian terik. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya, siap untuk meluncur membasahi tanah dunia. (Air mata berkata; _AYO LUNCURKAN KAMI, NYONYA!_)

Ia gundah. Ia galau.

Wanita itu tak dapat memungkiri perasaan tak enak yang menyelimuti hatinya. (Tenanglah! Tenanglah! Tenanglah! ARGHHH!)

Bayang-bayang mimpi yang dialami oleh putranya belum juga berhenti menghantui pikirannya. Mati. Mati. Mati. Perpisahan. Penyesalan. Pengorbanan. Aaah —persetan!

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAAK!"

Ia menggeleng frustasi seraya mencengkeram rambut merah mudanya. Wajahnya bersimbah air mata yang mengotori putihnya imajinasi liar. Sakura terisak kencang. (Ah, tak ada yang mendengar, sayang. PUASKANLAH dirimu!)

"SASUKEEE!"

.

.

.

'_PRANG!'_

.

.

.

_Kalau kata orang mimpi itu hanya angin lalu, mengapa yang satu ini terus menghantuiku?_

_Kenapa?_

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>Nggak ada AN ;w;  
>Chill bingung mau nulis apa selain bilang makasih banyak sama reviewers sekalian XDD makasih buat dorongan kalian :'D<br>Penasaran? Tunggu ya chap selanjutnya :D Chill akan membuat Sasuke semakin menderita. *dicincang kusanagi*

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2805/2012


	9. Bab 8: Sakit

'_PRANG!'_

"A—ah!"

Haruki menjerit kecil saat vas bunga di kelasnya terjatuh dan pecah. Ia tak sengaja —benar-benar tak sengaja menjatuhnya. Salahkan temannya yang tadi mendorongnya hingga terbentur ke meja guru.

Seisi kelas kemudian menatap _horror _gadis kecil itu.

"… _tolol …. Kau tolol, Uchiha …"_

"_Tak berotak! Gadis miskin sepertimu berlagak sekali memecahkan vas milik Temari-sensei! Memang kau bisa menggantinya, hah?"_

"_Duh. Ayahnya saja pemulung!"_

"_Kalau polisi tahu perkara ini, habis kau Uchiha!"_

Tubuh mungil Haruki bergetar. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia melangkah mundur sedangkan seisi kelas malah merubunginya. (Hei, hei, tenang. Ada ayah di luar sekolah.)

'_Masalah kecil … ini hanya masalah kecil …' _geram gadis bermata bening itu dalam batinnya. Semua gejolak amarah tertahan dalam dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. '—_brengsek!'_

(Cih. Rakyat kecil selalu tertindas.)

"Lalu apa pertanggu—"

"Berisik."

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab ****8****: ****Sakit**

**Summary: **_\Bab 8__: __Sakit/ Sekujur tubuhnya yang babak belur itu … aku tahu, rasanya pasti sakit. Tapi gejolak hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan. RnR again?_

**Warning:**** fail angsty, AU, OOC, OC, weirdo, typo, bad languages, etc.**

**Disclaimer: ****Somebody who loves me foreva *bows***

.

.

.

"Berisik (dan tutup mulut **sampah** kalian, makhluk-makhluk **bajingan**!)."

Haruki berdesis dingin. Menatap sinis wajah-wajah yang menyorotkan tatapan keheranan. Sudah cukup semua tekanan yang diterimanya selama ini. Kebencian itu … persetan!

"Ka-kau …"

"KUBILANG DIAM! KAU MASIH BELUM MENGERTI?"

Gadis kecil itu kembali melakukan perlawanan. Ia membentak sosok bocah lelaki berambut merah bata seumurannya.

"Kau! Beraninya membentak Kiyoru-_sama_!"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia, hei? Putera dari Gaara-_sama_! Kepala sekolah kita! Adik Temari-_sensei_!"

"Sudah miskin tak bisa bergaul pula!"

(Andai membunuh itu diperbolehkan, maka Haruki akan memenggal kepala mereka saat ini juga.)

Murid di kelas itu memang kebanyakan laki-laki. Para murid perempuan manja itu belum juga tiba di kelasnya. Jadi wajar saja kalau saat ini sebenarnya hati kecil Haruki menciut ketakutan. Tinggi bocah-bocah setan itu jauh melebihinya. Dan sekarang, ia dikerubungi oleh keenam bocah sinting itu. (Kemarilah, bocah tengik! Langkahi mayatku kalau kau berani!)

Tak ada Haruka. Bocah itu tak sekelas dengannya. Mungkit saat ini ia tenang-tenang saja. Lagipula murid-murid di kelasnya tidak sebrutal di sini. (Haruka bukan anti-sosial. Haruka tak pernah menjadi korban _bullying _seperti Haruki.)

'_Duk!'_

Kembali suara bentrokan itu menggaung. Haruki menoleh ke belakangnya; punggungnya sudah berbentrokan dengan tembok. Ini artinya ia sudah terpojok. Sedangkan kini anak-anak lelaki itu tengah memasang wajah garang mereka. (Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Ayah ada di luar! Ayah ada di luar! Ayah menungguku! Dia menungguku!)

"Nah. Orang sombong sepertimu pasti akan terkena karma. **Haruki-**_**san**_,"

'_Tidak! Jangan mendekat! TIDAK!'_

"Mari bermain dengan simbahan darah—"

.

.

.

'_Krek!'_

"Eh?"

Kaca jendela yang berada di hadapan pemuda itu retak tak bersebab. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyendiri (seraya mencari sampah-sampah plastik) di halaman belakang sekolah tersebut tersentak pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

(_'Krek krek krek'; _kaca itu tak berhenti retak tanpa sebab.)

"Pertanda buruk apa … ini …?" Sasuke menelan ludahnya penuh rasa was-was. Entah mengapa saat ini jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. _'Haruki … kenapa … aku teringat … Haruki?'_

.

.

.

'_DUAGH!'_

Tubuh mungil Haruki terpental keras. Kepalanya terantuk ke arah tembok kelas, lumayan kencang. Membuatnya berteriak kesakitan dan meringis. Rasanya pusing. Sangat pusing. Dan entah mengapa gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Ugh!"

'_BUGH!'_

Bocah lelaki jangkung tadi tak henti melayangkan sebuah tonjokkan ke perut Haruki. Membuat gadis malang itu hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit tak berdaya, di dalam kelas yang terkunci. Pelajaran belum dimulai, masih ada waktu satu setengah jam untuk menunggunya. Dan guru-guru belum juga datang menolongnya. Sialnya Haruki.

"Cengeng! Manja! Lagakmu saja menentang anak kepala sekolah!"

'_BUGH!'_

Kembali satu tonjokan itu melayang, kali ini tepat di atas permukaan pipi mulus Haruki.

"AARRGHH!" teriakan melengking gadis itu menggema. Sangat memekakan telinga. Namun bocah jangkung itu belum kapok memukuli gadis yang sudah terpojok itu. (Sudah besar nanti, siapapun bisa menjamin bahwa bocah itu hanya akan menjadi seorang pengecut.)

Bocah lelaki lainnya hanya menatap ngeri kedua orang tersebut. Tak tega melihat wajah mulus Haruki yang kini sudah babak belur tak berbentuk. Semuanya bersimbah darah, bercampur dengan air mata. Gadis kecil malang itu terisak dalam kehampaan asanya. Menerima semua penderitaan yang menghantam fisiknya.

"_I-ini berlebihan!"_

"_Aku tak tega melihat perempuan yang disiksa seperti itu!"_

"_A-aku tak ma-mau lihat! Hiks!"_

—dan kesemuanya hanya bisa berbisik, menutup mata mereka saking ngeri, bahkan menangis. Kali ini mereka sangaaaat sangatsangatsangat menyesal telah menuding Haruki. Mereka tahu kalau gadis itu tak sengaja memecahkan vas milik Temari-_sensei. _Mereka tahu!

"UAAAAARRRGHH!"

Lalu teriakan yang paling kencang itu seolah memecah waktu. Beriringan dengan terdobraknya pintu kelas dengan sangat kasar oleh beberapa orang guru serta murid yang berasal dari kelas lain.

'_BRAKKK!'_

"HEI! Ada ap— ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA! **ASTAGA****! DEMI TUHAN!**"

Mereka semua terbelalak lebar dengan mulut menganga. Temari-_sensei _yang berada di sana lari tunggang langgang menghampiri salah satu anak murid **perempuan**nya yang babak belur di pojok kelas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Air matanya meluncur tak beralasan. Ia menatap murka si bocah jangkung yang kini bergemetar di hadapannya.

Ingin menonjoknya balik? Ia rasa itu sama saja dengan sifat kekanakkan. Tapi tetap, ini sama sekali tak adil!

"K-kau … Maboo …"

"S-_sensei …_"

_('Murka, benci, murka, benci, murka, benci, MURKA, BENCI! KAU, BOCAH TENGIK!' _—dan inilah penggambaran batin Temari saat ini._) _Semua guru dan murid yang berada di ambang pintu kelas menatap geram bocah bernamakan Maboo itu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Namun itu tidak lama saat seorang bocah menyelundup masuk dengan kasar ke kelas dan berteriak kencang.

"**HARUKIIII**! _Onegai! Doushite? _HARUKI! KAU APAKAN, KAKAKKU, IDIOT?" raung Haruka dengan mata nyalang berlinang air mata. Ia menarik kerah baju Maboo, walau bocah yang kini hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa itu lebih tinggi darinya. Ini keterlaluan! Sekali lagi, ini keterlaluan! Dan Temari tak bisa berbuat banyak. Guru-guru yang lain tak bisa ikut campur. Mungkin biarlah Haruka yang membalasnya.

Sementara Haruki yang membungkam tampak tertegun melihat kedatangan saudara kembarnya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar.

"JAWAB AKU! JAWAB! **JAWAAAAB!**"

Raungan itu kembali menggelegar laksana halilintar yang menyambuk penjuru alam. Maboo tak menjawab. Ia menatap Haruka gusar. Lalu menjawab dengan napas tersendat. "Ke-kembaranmu itu su-sudah memecahkan … v-vas milik … Temari-_sen …"_

"—HANYA KARENA ITU? Oh. Tolol. Tolol. Tolol. Kau **TOLOL **Maboo! KAU NYARIS MENGHILANGKAN NYAWA KAKAKKU! Aku bisa saja menuntutmu seumur hidup —walau semua ini hanya perkara sepele —dan kongkalikongmu saja, **idiot**! Apa kaupikir RAKYAT KECIL seperti KAMI bisa KAUTINDAS begitu saja, HAH? KAU TOLOL! KAU BAJINGAN! Aku bisa saja melapor pada ayahku —YANG SEKARANG MENUNGGUKU DAN HARUKI DI HALAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH! Hah … hah … hah …"

Kembali semua insan yang menyaksikannya melotot dalam diam. Mereka merinding, mendengar penuturan dan linguistik bocah bermata bening tersebut —yang terlalu tinggi untuk anak seumurannya. (Bagaimanapun juga, Haruka adalah bocah dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.)

Oh, inilah _Einstein _cilik yang tengah berkoar di medan perang argumentasi.

Tangan Haruka terkepal erat. Tatapan tajamnya tak lepas dari kedua mata sayu Maboo yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan ketakutan. Bibir bocah jangkung berkulit legam itu bergetar, seolah ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"… lalu … kenapa … kau tidak membalas … per-perbuatanku …?" gusarnya dengan wajah menahan tangis.

Air mata Haruka kembali meleleh. Giginya bergemelutuk. Ia menoleh ke arah saudarinya, yang menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum samar. Senyuman yang memilukan. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu. Dan ia merasakannya.

"**Kami** bukan idiot **yang tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu duniawi** sepertimu."

—_SING!_

Kembali hening. Semuanya tertegun dengan kata-kata menusuk bocah Uchiha yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya. Temari terbelalak seraya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. Ia ditakjubkan oleh koaran Haruka hari ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan guru yang lainnya. _'Hebat … anak ini … jenius …' _batinnya.

"Tolong panggilkan ayahku … beliau ada di luar. Siapa saja … tolong …" ujar Haruka dengan suara serak. Ia menghampiri saudari kembarnya yang tergolek lemah, kemudian memeluknya. Tangis mereka kembali pecah, mematahkan keheningan. Saling berbagi penderitaan dalam sebuah rengkuhan. Beberapa orang yang tak kuat menyaksikannya turut berbagi penderitaan dan keharuan.

"_Hiks … _panggilkan Ayah! Se—_hiks! _Sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Haruki-_chan _…"

Malam setelah insiden itu berlangsung, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Haruka hanya bisa menyaksikan Haruki yang kini terbaring lemah di atas dipan tempat tidurnya. Ketiganya sama-sama tak kuat menahan lelehan air mata. Namun Sasuke hanya bisa … menangis tanpa suara. Wajah datarnya dibanjiri lelehan air mata yang mengusap pipi tirusnya. Ia menatap sendu anak kesayangannya.

"_Tulang pipinya remuk, bola mata kanannya pecah. Hantaman yang diterimanya terlalu keras. Haruki menderita buta permanen di mata kanannya, untuk sementara perban jangan dibuka sebelum darah berhenti mengalir. Putrimu bisa sembuh, jika ia bersedia dioperasi dan mendapatkan donor bola mata. Namun biaya operasinya tak mungkin cukup kalau kau menjual delapan kali rumahmu bersama isi perabotannya."_

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari Temari-_sensei _dan ahli medis itu kembali terngiang. Kejadian tadi adalah … insiden yang paling mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan. Apakah ini klimaks dari semua cobaan yang Tuhan berikan?

Ini memilukan. Perasaan Sakura berkecamuk saat ini. Saat ia menatap wajah tidur putrinya yang membengkak di sana-sini. Giginya beradu geram dan tangannya mencengkram baju yang dikenakannya. Ia tak tega. Sungguh tak tega. Bagaimanapun juga Haruki adalah darah dagingnya dan Sasuke.

"Kau! … ini semua gara-gara kau, Sasuke!" geramnya. Ah, mulai lagi.

"…" —dan Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap menerima apapun yang akan terlontar dari mulut istrinya. _'Ini memang salahku. Gara-garaku. Aku … aku … gagal …'_

"Berapa kali kau mengecewakan kami, hah? Ini … ini sudah kali ke … dan kau melanggar janjimu! Omong kosongmu! Aku … aku …"

"Sakit, Bunda … sakit …. Ayah … sakit!" isak Haruka di tengah sesenggukannya. Kedua orangtuanya menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. Bocah itu terlihat frustasi. Sangat … frustasi. "Jangan bertengkar lagi … kumohon! Sakit! Jangan membuat kami semakin sakit!"

"Kena—"

"Sekujur tubuhnya yang babak belur itu … aku tahu, rasanya pasti sakit. Tapi gejolak hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan." Lanjutnya dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut dan memeluk lututnya. Lalu melanjutkan isak tangis pilunya yang kian mengencang.

Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian tertegun. Keduanya diam dalam seribu bahasa. Kembali Haruka mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan bahasa yang cukup sulit dimengerti. Inilah ciri khas mencolok Haruka yang membuktikan bahwa bocah itu mempunyai integritas dan intelijensi yang luas.

Sakura terlihat tengah berpikir keras mencerna kata-kata —yang menurutnya tak masuk di akal itu. (Benar, karena yang merasakan sakit itu Haruki. Bukan Haruka.)

—namun Sasuke seolah sudah mengetahui keseluruhan maknanya. (Nah, tebak siapa yang menurunkan kejeniusan itu.) Ia tampak merenung, menyenderkan punggungnya di bilik rumah tua miliknya. Air mata masih belum berhenti merembes melalui pelupuk matanya yang tertutup.

'_Sakit ya …? Sakit …? Kalau begitu, aku juga turut merasakannya …. Aku yang bertanggung jawab … aku yang … aku …'_

.

.

.

'_Aku akan __**berkorban **__untuk Haruki. Apapun. Walau itu berarti aku harus mendonorkan mataku padanya. Walau itu berarti aku harus mendonorkan jantungku padanya. Berapapun biaya pengobatannya, aku harus berusaha.'_

.

.

.

Karena aku ayahnya!

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>Oh iya, donor bola mata berapa? Ada yang tau? XD tapi di sini Chill bakal pasang tarif paling mahal semahal-mahalnya biar nyiksa Sasunyan :3 *dipanggang*<br>Jadi begini, Chill bikin chap ini sebagai chapter penanjakkan, entah itu udah klimaks atau belum tinggal tentukan sendiri :) *plak*  
>Buat chapter, Chill udah bikin schedule chapter, dan udah fix tamat di chapter 21 (Bab 20: Epilog). Ada yang udah penasaran sama endingnya? :p tenang aja. Bakal sad kok. *diinjek*<p>

Btw, kalau ada yang nunggu fic Balada Kagamine Len punya Chill, itu lagi hiatus sampai fic ini complete XD ditunggu ya :3

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0605/2012


	10. Bab 9: Pengorbanan

Jauh sebelum matahari terbangun dari peradabannya dan menyapa semua makhluk bumi. Di kala waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ketika orang-orang di sana masih sibuk berpetualang di alam mimpi, sepasang mata kelam masih terbuka di tengah kegelapan malam nan sunyi.

Tubuhnya meringkuk. Pemuda itu tengah memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajah eloknya di antara kedua tempurung lutut. Sang Tuan Muda Uchiha tersebut menatap kosong lantai semen yang didudukinya, namun tetes air mata belum juga berhenti seolah tak akan pernah mengering. Batinnya berguncang. Entah itu galau, sedih, marah, kecewa, dan cemas bercampur menjadi satu.

Sejujurnya, sebagai seorang ayah, Sasuke sangat menyesal karena menelantarkan Haruki. Seharusnya ia mengantar bocah itu sampai ke kelasnya, lalu menungguinya. Kalau saja ia melakukan itu tadi, hal ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Apapun …" ia berbisik ambigu di sela isak tanpa suaranya. "Apapun akan kulakukan … apapun akan kukorbankan … asal putriku sembuh … _Kami-sama _… tolong aku …"

Pemuda berambut biru pekat itu kemudian meremas rambutnya. Matanya yang redup mengerling tak tentu arah. Bibir pucatnya yang terkatup bergetar, seolah ingin meneriakkan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan …? Apa yang harus kulakukan … apa …? Apa …? Ap …—'_

"—a … Ayah …"

"!"

Sasuke tersentak ketika suara serak itu memanggilnya. Ia mendongak, kemudian menghampiri sumber suara yang berasal dari tempat tidurnya. Memang sulit membedakan suara si kembar, namun sebagai ayah, ia sudah hafal benar yang mana suara Haruki dan yang mana suara Haruka.

—dan yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Haruki. Ia yakin itu.

"—_nande shite? _Ha-Haru … ki …" ucap Sasuke terbata seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil putrinya ke dalam dekapannya. Dengan hati-hati ia memeluk sosok yang tengah meremas kaos yang dikenakannya tersebut. "—apa yang membuatmu terbangun …?"

Remasan itu semakin menguat. Sang Tuan Muda Uchiha dapat merasakan cairan basah yang menembus permukaan kaosnya. Singkat kata, malaikat kecilnya menangis. Dan itu membuatnya semakin sesak, semakin merasa bersalah. Ingin rasanya ia mengucapkan, _"berhentilah menangis! Kau hanya akan membuat Ayah terus menderita!" _—namun sepertinya kalimat itu terdengar egois.

"_Gomenasai _…" isak gadis itu di sela tangisan halusnya. Tak peduli akan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang wajahnya, Haruki menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang ayahnya.

Sang ayah muda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "… untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"_Hiks _… aku … aku selalu merepotkan Ayah …. Aku … aku masih ingat ketika —_hiks_! Ketika aku baru masuk sekolah, dan … dan aku mengusirmu, aku marah-marah padamu seraya berkata —_hiks_! Ayah sudah mempermalukanku di depan teman-temanku … _hiks … _ugh …" papar Haruki terbata. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Gigi-giginya beradu walaupun banyak yang sudah tanggal.

Sasuke terbelalak. Ia tertegun sejenak. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum seraya mengecup puncak kepala Haruki lembut.

"Tak apa … jangan mengingatnya lagi … aku selalu memaafkanmu," bisiknya dengan nada menghibur. Tubuh mungil Haruki masih tersengguk. Dan dengan naluri seorang ayah, ia mengelus punggung mungil memar itu pelan. _"Maaf … mungkin sekarang Ayah telah mempermalukanmu, Haruki. Membuat wajahmu babak belur dan mata kananmu buta. Ayah janji akan menggantikannya. Janji,"_

—dan kalimat pengantar tidur itu membuat Haruki membelalakan mata kirinya lebar.

'_Mengganti … mataku …?'_

"Inilah pengorbanan yang wajib kulaksanakan,"

'—_na-nani shite?'_

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab ****9****: ****Pengorbanan**

**Summary: **_\Bab 9__: __Pengorbanan/ "Apa yang akan kaukorbankan untuk Haruki, hah?" "Apapun. Bahkan aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku." —dan asal kautahu, ayahmu bukan pahlawan biasa. RnR again?_

**Warning:**** fail angsty, AU, OOC, OC, weirdo, typo, bad languages, etc.**

**Disclaimer: ****Somebody who loves me foreva *bows***

.

.

.

Dan ketika mentari menyapa melalui celah jendela, yang hanya dapat dipantulkan oleh retina Haruki adalah sosok ibunya yang tengah menyapu lantai rumah. Tak ada Haruka di sebelahnya, tak ada Sasuke yang mendekapnya. Ia berbaring telentang di atas dipan kayu itu, dengan selimut tipis kumal yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya sampai sebatas dada.

Dengan susah payah, gadis kecil itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya —dengan gerakan patah-patah. Ia meringis kecil, membuat Sakura tersentak pelan dan menghampirinya.

"Haruki!" seru wanita berambut merah jambu itu tertahan. Ia menopang punggung putrinya, lalu menatap nanar wajah datar yang kini menampakkan ekspresi kesedihan. Wajah ayu nan manis itu berubah menjadi buruk rupa dan menyeramkan. Kedua belah pipinya membengkak besar dan berwarna keunguan. Bibirnya lebam, dan wajah bagian kanan yang tertutup perban. Membuatnya tak tega melihat derita yang harus dipikul sang anak.

Haruki menatap datar ibunya. Bibirnya yang membesar itu bertegar seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"M-ma-mana … d-di … di-di mana …" ia berujar terbata, diiringi dengan ringisan dan lenguhan kecil. Sakura hanya terdiam, tak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Hatinya terlanjur ngilu. Saat Haruki melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong.

"A … A-Ayah …?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Tatapan tajam Haruki seolah meneror, meneror, dan menerornya.

"J-jangan bilang … Bunda me-mengusirnya lagi —_uhuk_!"

"Tidak … bukan begitu …"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum miris. Ia tak tahu harus memulai ceritanya dari mana. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bayang-bayang sosok suaminya, dan pertengkarannya dengan dia.

"_Bangun, Tolol!"_

"_Hn—"_

"_Bukan saatnya kau bersantai seperti itu! Harusnya kau bertanggung jawab atas semuany—"_

"_Ya, ya, ya. Apapun katamu. Aku per—"_

"—_jangan memotong omonganku, Brengsek! Apa kau lupa hari ini anakmu yang satunya sekolah, eh?"_

"_Hn."_

"_BICARALAH DENGAN JELAS, TUAN UCHIHA!"_

"_Ya, Nyonya. Serahkan semuanya padaku."_

.

Lagi, Sakura tersentak saat putrinya bangkit dan mencengkeram bahunya erat. Matanya menatap tajam, menyiratkan seribu satu ekspresi yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Cucuran air membasahi lantai semen yang kini mengering.

"Ha-Haruki …"

"Dengarkan aku, Bunda …!" serak gadis itu. "… kau terlalu lemah dalam mengendalikan emosi! Kau tidak pernah sabar dalam menghadapi sesuatu dan … dan … —dan kau selalu melampiaskannya pada Ayah! —_uhuk_!" ia berbatuk-batuk namun tetap melanjutkan paparannya. "—k-kasihan … Ayah! Ayah sering ti-tidak makan demi kita, Bunda! Da-dan kau ha-hanya menambah penderitaannya. Ba-bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti —_hiks_ —Ayah meninggalkan kita?"

Kembali mata sang Bunda terbelalak mendengar tutur kata putri sulungnya. Ia terdiam, namun tangannya bergerak menahan kucuran darah yang keluar melalui mulut anaknya. Ia menangis, tanpa isak, namun sang anak dapat melihatnya.

"M-maaf Bunda … ma-maafkan aku …! A-aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu! —_ugh!_"

Gadis kecil berambut legam itu mengusap pelupuk mata ibunya dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura dapat merasakan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia meraih tangan itu, kemudian mengecupnya. Setelahnya mendekap anaknya dengan hati-hati.

'_Bunda yang selama ini salah, Sayang …. Maaf. Maaf. MAAF! Maaf, Sa … Sasuke …'_

(_Sasuke … Sasuke … Sasuke … SASUKE! Kacaukacaukacau __**KACAU**__!)_

**#**

'_BRUGH!'_

Kedua tubuh yang berbeda postur itu tak sengaja bertubrukan. Membuat sang pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil —yang nyaris limbung ke atas permukaan tanah itu meringis pelan seraya memijit pelipisnya. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut pirang yang tengah menatapnya nyalang. (_What a familiar face, isn't it?)_

"Hei! Kautaruh di mana matamu itu, hah?" maki pria itu.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia memutar pola mata _black pearl_-nya sehingga si pemuda bermata safir itu menarik kerahnya. Si pirang menatapnya geram. "Kutanya kau, kenapa kau sama sekali tak menjawab, Uchiha?" makinya lagi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. (_Actually he knows who's that 'crazy' man._)

"_Gomen ne _Naruto_-sama_ … aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini,"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Sasuke hafal benar siapa sosok pemuda bernamakan Uzumaki Naruto itu. Ada sebuah seringai dingin dan angkuh yang terpatri di wajah kecokelatannya. Ia berjalan condong ke depan, lalu mendorong tubuh kecil sang bungsu Uchiha ―sehingga punggungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tembok. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk bertumpu. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar dan tenangnya.

"Kudengar anakmu dapat musibah ya? Hmm … siapa itu namanya? Haru … Haruki? Ya, dia," bisik Naruto seraya menyeringai sinis.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Senyuman tipis yang tenang tertampang di wajah eloknya. Sang Uzumaki tunggal menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau senang anakmu buta? Dasar gila," decaknya kesal.

"Benar, tapi maaf. Semuanya bukan urusanmu,"

Mata hitam obsidian itu menyorotkan sorot keseriusan. Tajam, namun tenang. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat emosi yang terpancar dari sosok tak berekspresi di hadapannya. Mata safir Naruto mengikuti langkah santai Sasuke, namun pemuda itu mencegatnya. "Tunggu!" serunya dengan suara berat. Pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut menautkan alisnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu, dan membuat mata Haruki kembali pulih," ujar sang Uzumaki dengan seringai rubah (licik)nya. Ia menggaruk dagunya yang tak gatal, menunggu respon yang diberikan oleh tuan muda Uchiha. Dan emosinya nyaris memuncak ketika Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menolaknya.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Sombong sekali!"

"Bukan begitu. Haruki-_chan _itu anakku, bukan anakmu. Kau sama sekali tak ada hak untuk mengurusinya," sengit Sasuke ―bersikeras menolaknya. Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya dan kembali menarik kerah baju pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada tolak menolak, Sasuke! Kau harus menurutiku!"

Dahi pemuda Uchiha itu mengernyit. Giginya beradu tak suka. "Untuk kali ini, aku tidak mau merendahkan diriku di hadapan orang sepertimu, Tuan. Aku akan berjuang dengan keringatku sendiri," ―satu helaan napas. "Terimakasih sudah mau membantu. Tapi maaf, aku menolaknya," ―dua helaan napas, diiringi tatapan tajam setajam mata elang dan tepisan kasar supaya tangan berkulit _tan _itu menyingkir dari kerah bajunya.

Naruto kembali menampangkan seringai sinis dan tatapan merendahkannya. "Apa yang akan kaukorbankan untuk Haruki, hah?" tanya duda beranak dua itu serius. Ia kembali memojokkan tubuh kecil Sasuke, menghimpitnya di antara tembok dan tubuh kekarnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Tangan putihnya bersikeras mendorong dada Naruto untuk segera menjauh darinya. "Apapun. Bahkan aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku." Jawab ayah muda itu mantap. Kakinya kemudian melangkah, memunggungi si tunggal Namikaze dan berniat untuk bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

―namun sekali lagi, pria pirang itu kembali mencegahnya.

"Apa lagi, Naruto-_sama_?"

.

.

.

"Korbankan dirimu. Relakan istri dan anak-anakmu tinggal **bahagia** bersamaku. Kau hanya akan merepotkan mereka."

.

"Lalu, kauberikan sebelah matamu pada putrimu."

.

"Setelah itu, jangan pernah kau datang lagi ke kehidupan kami. Kau hanya akan mempermalukan mereka."

.

―dan _onyx _itu terbelalak lebar seketika. Tubuhnya bergetar, matanya berkilat marah.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kaurela mengorbankan apapun …'kan?"

_._

'_Shimatta!'_

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>Karena ini fanfic, jadi gak boleh ada yang protes soal jalan cerita, ide, dst selain kesalahan menulis :p *digampar*<p>

Gomen ya, Naruto di sini antagonis buat kelancaran alur XD *plak*  
>Gimana, ada yang udah penasaran sama ending? Atau penasaran sama chap selanjutnya? :D pantengin aja terus ya, nanti jangan lupa review. Chill lebih seneng sama orang yang <em>keep reviewing <em>(?) soalnya biar tau perkembangan penulisan Chill.

Yosh! Pamit dulu ya. Kita bertemu lagi di chap selanjutnya~ :D

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2306/2012


	11. Bab 10: Belenggu Dogma

Aku tahu.

Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Jika memang aku diibaratkan sebagai seonggok sampah plastik di jalan raya, biarlah aku tersapu oleh angin dan terbuang jauh-jauh dari _peradaban _yang seharusnya tidak kusinggahi ini. Menjadi manusiapun aku jarang sekali dihargai. Satu alasan mengapa aku muak hidup terlalu lama di dunia fana ini. **Muak**.

Namun ada beberapa aspek yang tak bisa kupungkiri.

**Bunuh diri **mungkin terlihat seperti _solusi instan _yang bisa melepasmu dari belenggu masalah dan segala tetek bengeknya. Tapi jika aku melakukan hal itu, sama saja aku **tidak punya tanggung jawab. **Mau kubawa ke mana integritas yang selama ini kujunjung tinggi? Ayah macam apa aku ini yang akan mati bunuh diri hanya karena hal _sepele_, lalu meninggalkan istri dan anak-anaknya? Mereka _pasti _sengsara jika tak ada yang menjalankan bahtera rumah tangga. (Kau mengerti, 'kan apa maksudku?)

Maka biar kusimpulkan opiniku soal bunuh diri —_it just an idiot way to solves your problem._ Itu juga bermakna; kau tidak bersyukur atas apa yang _Kami-sama _berikan padamu —dan secara tidak langsung kau sudah _menyombongkan dirimu _di hadapan-Nya. (Memangnya kau bisa apa di hadapan Tuhan?)

—tapi ini … masalah ini yang seringkali membuatku frustasi. Haruki. Haruki. Haruki. HARUKI. Tatapan dingin gadis kecil darah dagingku itu seolah menohok ulu hatiku; menuntutku sebagai ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab. (Aku rakyat kecil. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak!)

Setiap malam aku selalu memipikannya. Setiap fajar aku selalu mendengar suaranya. Setiap tengah hari aku selalu membayangkan wajah datarnya yang menyembunyikan sejuta kepahitan. Setiap senja aku selalu membayangkan senyum lebar tak berdosanya yang kini sirna termakan waktu. Semuanya berulang membentuk sebuah siklus. Aku merasa kalau … _**kini mereka semua membenciku**_.

Aku penuh dengan omong kosong, kata Sakura. Benar. Aku seringkali mengingkari janjiku —membuat mereka bahagia, namun itu belum terbukti sampai sekarang. Mereka semakin menderita seolah aku adalah parasit yang hanya _menumpang hidup _dalam kehidupan mereka. Maka orang boleh mengatakan aku sebagai _parasit_. Atau mungkin **sampah**. (Aku manusia rendah? Haha.)

Aku selalu menyembunyikan penyakit kronisku dari mereka semua. Biarlah tak ada yang peduli. Walau berliter-liter darah terus keluar melalui mulut dan hidungku setiap bulan sekali —bahkan setiap kali aku kelelahan. Aku tak tahu penyakit apa yang aku derita selama ini. Aku sering kali muntah darah, mimisan, terkena asma mendadak, dan pingsan di tempatku bekerja. (Dan hanya sedikit orang yang peduli.)

Aku sombong. Makhluk tersombong yang pernah ada di bumi, kata Naruto-_sama_. Itu juga benar. Aku sudah menolak _uluran tangan (keji)nya _dan secara tak langsung aku malah membiarkan Haruki lebih menderita dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Aku tolol, ya? Benar. Pemulung sampah sepertiku seharusnya tak pantas menolak _bantuan _dari seorang yang berada.

Tapi … tolong …. Izinkan aku, sekali saja … menolak apa yang tidak kukehendaki.

Aku bosan. Bosan menjadi _penurut_. Aku ingin aku _bebas _dari hengkangan gila ini. AKU INGIN BEBAS! Tolong. Jangan memaksaku **lagi**. Selama ini aku tak bisa mengeluh, karena itu hanya akan menunjukkan keegoisanku. Dan kali ini aku sudah menjadi orang egois. Aku tidak ingin Sakura**ku **menjadi milik orang lain. Aku tidak sudi. Egois, hah? Ya. Egois. Aku egois.

Tapi demi _Kami-sama_, kenapa dengan dunia ini?

Kata-kata Naruto-_sama _seolah menghantui pikiranku.

Tolong.

Lepaskan.

Aku.

Dari.

Belenggu.

Dogma.

INI!

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 10: Belenggu Dogma**

**Summary: **_\Bab 10: Belenggu Dogma/ Ini omong kosong. Dogma penuh kebohongan. Yang merebut semuanya dariku. Yang menggoyahkan mahligai rumah tanggaku! —need more feedbacks, guys._

**Warning: fail angsty, AU, OOC, OC, weirdo, typo, bad languages, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Somebody who loves me foreva *bows***

.

.

.

Ada rasa takut yang menyeruak di hatiku. Ragu rasanya jika jemariku harus bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu rumahku. Canggung. Hubunganku dan Sakura terus merenggang setelah insiden sebulan lalu. Begitu juga dengan si kembar. Setiap pagi aku menyapa, mereka tak menyahut. Apa ya rasanya? Ng … jujur saja, _ngilu_. Sebenarnya sebesar apa dosaku sampai mereka sebegitu sinisnya denganku?

—persetan. Aku tetap harus memberi mereka makan (walau itu berarti harus mengabaikan suara perutku yang berdendang syahdu.)

Maka, dengan segenap keberanian yang akhirnya _kupaksakan_, aku menggerakkan jari jemariku untuk mengetuk pintu. Bukan. Aku bukan pengecut. Tapi aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan keluarga kecilku kali ini. Kami seperti diombang-ambing di tengah lautan berbadai —dengan aku sebagai nahkoda kapal, sedangkan Sakura, Haruki, dan Haruka adalah keluarga bangsawan yang akan kuantar pulang ke _istana _mereka.

Mungkin kalau sampai saat ini pemerintah masih menerapkan sistem kasta, aku berada sangat jauuuuh di bawah Sakura. Aku upik abu, lalu Sakura adalah seorang putri agung yang—

"Oh sialan. Kenapa kau harus kembali lagi?"

—angkuh.

Celah pintu yang terbuka itu menampakkan sosok istriku dengan raut sinisnya. Ya, sekarang aku bisa membayangkan kalau posisiku dan Sakura saat ini bagaikan pejabat dan seorang rakyat jelata. Wajahku selalu diselimuti oleh debu tipis yang membuatnya kumal, terlihat hitam. (Dan ini bukti pengorbananku untuk mereka —tapi mereka tak pernah menghargaiku. Hhhh.)

Aku hanya memasang senyuman kosongku, lalu menyodorkan sekantung penuh beras padanya. (Ada lauk pauk di sana.)

"Ini. Untuk kalian. Aku mendapatkan upah lebih dan kurasa—"

"—kau itu bodoh atau apa? Seharusnya upah lebih itu kaupakai untuk menabung! Kau lihat kondisi anak gadismu, 'kan? Ck. Otakmu kautaruh di mana sih?" omelnya sinis seraya merebut kantung hitam itu dariku. Aku? Ahahaha. Rasanya ingin tertawa. Aku tidak marah, ekspresinya sangat lucu di mataku. (Kena omel istri itu sudah menjadi resiko seorang suami, 'kan?)

Aku kembali tersenyum. Entah. Namun kali ini senyuman tulus yang sebenarnya jarang kutunjukkan pada siapapun. Dan senyumku membuatnya berhenti mengomel. Entah aku merasa ada segurat penyesalan yang tersirat di wajahnya yang ayu bagaikan dewi bulan tersebut. (Ya ampun, dewi bulan dan seonggok kotoran. Jauh sekali.)

"Ya, aku sudah menyisihkan itu untuknya," ujarku seraya tersenyum lebar. Hmm … rasanya … sakit dan sesak. Di tengah hatiku yang teriris seperti ini, kupaksakan seulas senyum lebar untuk orang yang sangat kucintai. Ah ya. Tak masalah sebenarnya kalau aku harus menderita demi mereka semua. Tak masalah. Aku sudi.

Kurogoh saku celana panjangku, dan kusodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas padanya. Sakura masih terdiam. Tangannya masih terulur di hadapanku. Tatapan matanya kosong —dan aku bingung apa maksudnya.

"Kau … sudah makan?" tanyanya datar.

Dan, ah. Ini pertanyaan sulit untukku. Aku mengangguk dan berdusta. **Dusta**. "Sudah, saat bekerja tadi. Aku mendapat tawaran sebagai kuli bangunan dan mulai bekerja tadi siang. Bayarannya bisa menambah hasil timbangan sampah," gumamku dengan nada _ceria _yang kubuat. Iya. Ini membuatku sakit. Dadaku terasa sangat ngilu.

"Oh." Respon istriku datar, dan menutup pintu tanpa menghiraukanku. Aku kembali tersenyum kosong. Lagi, dan selalu seperti ini. Tak mau ambil pusing, aku memilih melangkah ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diriku. (Kata orang aku ini makhluk tertampan seantero dunia, hanya saja nasib mempermainkanku. Benarkah? Wajahku bahkan seperti aspal.)

Hei Sakura. Kau tahu? Sejujurnya aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Apapun demimu dan anak-anak kita, aku rela melakukan apapun, kau tahu 'kan? Asalkan kau tetap bersamaku. Sampai aku mati. Mau … kah …? (Tidak. Maafkan keegoisanku.)

Aku gila semenjak otakku _dicuci _oleh Naruto-_sama_. Apakah Sakura benar-benar akan jatuh ke tangan duda beranak dua itu —tidak. Jangan. Kumohon, jangan rebut apapun dariku!

.

.

.

_Bercerai saja! Muak! Pembohong! Pembual!_

.

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

'_Plak! Plak! Plak!'_

Tiga tamparan.

Mata hijau teduh itu memanas. Sosok di hadapannya hanya memegang pipinya yang memerah seraya menatap kosong lantai semen yang tengah mereka pijak. Duh. Suami tidak peka atau bagaimana?

"Bodoh!"

Sakura meremas bahu suaminya sekuat yang ia bisa —dan membuat kain tipis yang melapisi kulit porselen pria itu robek. Wanita itu kesal. Selalu saja suaminya memasang raut datar yang seolah menggambarkan ekspresi tak acuhnya. (Tidak, ada maksud lain.)

"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENERIMA TAWARANNYA, TOLOL?" bentak wanita berambut sebahu itu. Ia tak berhenti mengguncangkan bahu suaminya kasar. (Yang akhirnya dilepas paksa oleh sang suami.)

"Karena aku tak mau kehilangan kalian," gumam Sasuke pelan. Pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Membuat sang istri mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "—demi _Kami-sama_! Kalau aku menerima tawaran Naruto-_sama_, kau dan aku akan dipaksanya untuk bercerai dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi!" tuturnya dengan volume suara yang lebih tinggi.

Sakura terbelalak. Ia menggeram.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Memangnya kau bisa menjamin Haruki, hah? Kau tidak sadar dengan profesimu memangnya? Gerah aku denganmu, Sasuke! Bosan! Pantas semua orang menganggapmu sampah!" geram wanita itu seraya kembali menarik kerah baju suaminya.

Sasuke diam tak menyahut. Hmm … rasanya …? Iya, sakit. Benar. Sering sekali terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua. Padahal baru saja kemarin _bersatu_, namun kembali kacau semenjak insiden yang menimpa Haruki. Nila setitik rusak susu sebelangga? Mungkin itu ungkapan yang cocok?

"Kubilang aku tak mau kehilanganmu,"

Sekali lagi Sakura tercengang. Dadanya bergemuruh panas.

"Itu pernyataan paling _**egois**_ yang pernah kudengar, Sasuke! Itu sama artinya dengan kau membunuh anakmu sendiri!" omelnya frustasi. Wanita itu meremas helai rambutnya pusing. (Hei, hei, Nyonya. Siapa yang egois dan siapa yang membunuh suamimu sendiri?)

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. _Onyx _miliknya redup, kosong, dan mati. Lelah rasanya melakukan pengorbanan besar namun tak pernah dihargai, ya? Tapi keikhlasan itulah yang membuatnya kuat. Kuat dalam menghadapi apapun. Di kala lapar luar biasa seperti ini, ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang istri. Seharusnya dia marah, melawan, bahkan bisa saja membunuh Sakura saat ini juga. Namun inilah kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Kecerdasan emosi.

Maka carilah tipe suami sepertinya di seluruh penjuru dunia. Mungkin kau hanya akan mendapatkannya dengan jumlah hitungan jari.

Bukan. Sasuke bukan lemah. Ia bukan pengecut yang selalu kalah dengan istrinya. Tapi … apa ya …? Rasanya tak tega membentak seorang wanita, bahkan beradu fisik dengannya. Memangnya ia waria?

"Aku tahu. Cukupkah bila aku mengatakan hal itu, sayang?"

Wajah elok itu terangkat dan _onyx _redupnya menatap lurus _emerald _sang istri. Diam. Kalem. Namun seulas senyuman tak bermakna terpatri di sana.

"—tega! Kau tega menyiksa kami, bodoh!"

—dan kemudian, sebening air mata merembes dari pelupuk mata sang wanita musim semi itu. Lihat, siapa yang lebih kuat? Seharusnya Sasuke yang menangis kali ini. Bukan dirinya.

Tangan pucat Sasuke terulur. Ia mengusap pipi ranum istrinya lembut, menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di sana. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang selain melakukan hal ini. (Sayang sekali Sakura menampiknya dengan kasar.)

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"A-aa …"

.

.

.

'_Aku benci konflik …'_

.

.

.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu, brengsek! Aku tak sudi kau menyentuh bagian tubuhku sekarang!" raung ibu dari dua anak itu seraya menepis tangan suaminya kasar. Cara yang tidak sopan tanpa sebuah alasan. Sebagian penjuru dunia mungkin menganggap hal ini hal yang tabu. Harusnya semua istri menghargai suami mereka, 'kan?

Lagi, Sasuke menghela napas frustasinya. Ia menggeleng pelan, dan dadanya masih bergemuruh panas. Kacau sudah kehidupannya.

"Naruto! Besok juga, kaubawa Naruto ke hadapanku, dan kita ajukan surat _**cerai**_!" titah Sakura dingin. Iris _black pearl _Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Ia tercengang. Sebegitukah _apresiasi _yang didapat dari sang istri atas segala bentuk pengorbanannya? "Cerai, Sasuke! CERAI! Aku lebih menyayangi anak-anakku ketimbang denganmu! Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau berusaha keras, apapun pasti akan tercapai, tapi apa buktinya? Itu artinya kau tidak pernah berusaha, Sasuke! Setidaknya kau bisa 'kan mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih _berkelas _dibanding kuli bangunan dan pemulung? Aaah, sudahlah! Kau ini sok sekali sih! Aku menyesal bersikap hangat padamu!" lanjutnya panjang lebar seraya menyuntrung dahi suaminya kasar.

Menahan napas. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin berteriak seraya menangis di depan istrinya, lalu pergi ke luar rumah dengan membanting pintu keluar. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir jernih dengan kepala dinginnya.

"—sudahlah Sakura!"

Pria itu menyela dengan volume yang ditinggikan. Membuat sang istri terkejut sejenak. (Ini kali pertama Sasuke menunjukkan kemarahannya. Ah~ fenomena langka. Mau protes? Dia juga manusia!)

Napas Sasuke tersenggal. Keringat dingin mengalir deras melalui pelipisnya. Rongga dadanya mulai terasa sesak; mungkin asmanya kambuh lagi di saat seperti ini. (Ia lalu berbalik memunggungi Sakura, seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan; menahan aliran darah yang akan keluar).

"Sudahlah … jernihkan pikiranmu, Sakura—"

"—tapi—"

"—KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGOMEL! Kau ini tidak bisa bersabar, sedikit saja, hah? Selalu saja kekanakkan! Memangnya tidak boleh aku _**mencintaimu**_ lebih dari kau yang mencintai anak kita? Tidak boleh? Aku … aku hanya tidak sudi kau hidup bersama Naruto! Kau … kau pasti akan menyesal," tutur ayah muda itu seraya memunggungi istrinya yang membeku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, menahan rasa sesak dan ngilu yang melambung sampai batas kerongkongannya.

"Sasu—"

'_BRUK'_

_Emerald _itu terbelalak, walau akhirnya kembali menatap dingin sosok suami yang hampir satu dekade bersamanya tersebut.

"Maaf," gumam Sasuke penuh penyesalan (dan kepedihan) seraya bersimpuh di antara kedua kaki istrinya. Ini bukan kali pertama pria itu bersujud di kaki istrinya. _**Sering! **_Dan ini membuat Sakura muak. Sangat muak.

"Lepaskan aku! Berhenti menjadi orang munafik seperti itu, bajingan! Seringkali kau meminta maaf sampai bersimpuh di atas kedua kakiku seperti ini, nyatanya kau tak pernah berubah! Itu percuma! Lepaskan!"

Wanita itu memberontak, ia menendang dan menginjak kepala suaminya, berusaha melepaskan posisi itu seraya menangis. (Tidak peduli. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ini posisi terbaik untuknya.)

"Pergi! Lepaskan aku! Sana tidur di lu—"

"Kumohon izinkan aku seperti ini … sebelum hidupku berakhir sesaat lagi …" lirih Sasuke pelan. Ia tersenyum miris di balik kedua sisi kaki mulus itu, membiarkan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya bersimbah membasahi lantai. (Lantas Sakura kembali tergelak dengan apa yang terjadi)

.

.

.

_Sebelum hidupku berakhir sesaat lagi …_

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>Haaiii~ :D udah lama ya Chill nggak update fic ini? Ada yang kangen gak? *plak*<p>

Gomen ya Chill terlalu sibuk sama urusan RW u,u terutama tugas kampus yang nggak pernah selesai. Numpuk lagi numpuk lagi. Eheheh.  
>Oh iya, Chill mau berterimakasih banyaaaak banget karena fic Sacrifice ternyata jumlah reviewnya udah nimbus angka 100 :'D Chill nggak nyangka bakalan jadi kayak begitu hehe. Memangnya menurut kalian fic ini gimana sih? =w= huehehehe<p>

Terus ya, gomen Chill nggak bisa bales review satu-satu ;A; nggak sempet sama koneksi lemot sih ;_; terus Chill denger author yang namanya Addys-san meninggal ya? :'( Chill udah denger banyak loh kasus author SasuSaku yang meninggal di tahun ini :'( Chil sedih banget. Semoga aja amal ibadah mereka diterima sama Allah ya. Amiin.

So guys, tolong dong reviewnya x3 semakin banyak feedback, semakin besar rasa semangat Chill untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini! :D  
>Akhir kata, salam hangat~<p>

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>1108/2012


	12. Bab 11: Bahagia

Sepasang bola mata hijau redup itu terbuka, bergerak menelusuri ruangan sempit remang-remang yang ditempatinya. Telinganya dapat mendengar suara dengkuran-dengkuran halus dari sampingnya —yang tertelan oleh suara gemuruh air hujan di luar sana. (Haruki, cek. Bunda, cek. Ayah, ce— hah? Di mana?)

'_Di luar lagi? Orang itu!' _Haruka mendengus kesal sekaligus khawatir saat tidak menemukan Ayah di samping mereka. Biasanya kalau dalam keadaan terpaksa, sang Ayah akan tertidur di dalam ruangan —sekalipun harus tidur di lantai.

Dengan iming-iming ingin pipis, kakinya melangkah maju membuka pintu keluarnya. (Dan _'WUSHH' _semburan air hujan langsung menyerang wajahnya).

Bocah berambut gelap itu kemudian tercengang, melihat ayahnya tertidur meringkuk di teras depan dengan sehelai jaket yang digunakan sebagai selimutnya. Semua tubuh pria berkulit pucat itu basah kuyup tanpa kecuali. Rambutnya terkulai lemas di atas hamparan bumi.

Napas Haruka tercekat. Ia kemudian menyentuh kening ayahnya yang tertutup poni. "—panasnya kelewat tinggi!" pekiknya tertahan. Ini keterlaluan. Siapa orang (tolol) yang membiarkan ayahnya mati kedinginan seperti ini? (Ssst! Tidak boleh memaki Bunda, Haruka!)

"Haruka?"

Suara _baritone _datar itu kembali membuatnya tersentak. Refleks Haruka menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi sang ayah setelah pria itu terbangun dengan posisi duduk. Bocah itu hanya bisa terdiam iba melihat ayahnya yang mati-matian menahan rasa dingin luar biasa dengan ekspresi datar. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Sungguh.

"Aku … aku … ingin pipis …" katanya canggung seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Hmph—,"

Sambil menahan tawa, ayah muda itu kemudian meraih sepasang sandal putranya —yang ia jadikan 'bantal' tadi dan memakaikannya. Haruka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sungguh, demi apapun ia merasa gamang. Ayahnya memasangkan kedua belah sandal bututnya di kaki mungilnya dengan perlahan. Tangan pria itu dingin. Sangat dingin. Sungguh, Haruka ingin merengkuhnya saat ini juga.

"Haruka, di lemari, ambilkan baju Ayah. Yang mana saja, ambil," titah pria bermarga Uchiha itu serak. Anaknya mengangguk ragu dan segera mengambil sepotong baju yang diminta ayahnya tadi. Ia menyodorkannya pada sang ayah. (Dan matanya terbelalak kaget kemudian.)

Ayahnya tidak memakainya. Ia membuat kaos itu sedikit melar, lalu membentangkannya di atas kepala Haruka. Singkat kata ia menyusun sebuah payung sederhana yang akan melindungi putranya dari serbuan air hujan. "Ayo jalan," ujarnya datar.

"Ta-tapi Ayah … bagaimana dengan—"

"Yang penting kau tidak kehujanan,"

Seulas senyum lebar terpatri di wajah super tampannya.

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 11: Bahagia**

**Summary: **_\Bab 11: Bahagia/ Bukankah kau bahagia? Bersama kehidupan barumu? Tanpa harus meronta di tengah kemiskinan? —rnr?_

**Warning: fail angsty, AU, OOC, OC, weirdo, typo, bad languages, etc.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Fanfiction © Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>FanartCover © pindanglicious**

.

.

.

'SREEET'

_Onyx _kelam Sasuke menatap datar permukaan kulit pucat lengannya yang tersayat oleh pisau. (Oh, tidak. Ia menyayatnya sendiri, bukan sesuatu yang tak disengaja. Gila, eh?)

Darah segar; mengucur keluar melalui uratnya dan menetes mengotori _counter _dapur usang yang berada dalam gubuk tua tersebut. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pisau tumpul terkulai lemas. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin ini yang namanya pupus harapan? Ah, bukan. Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah putus asa seperti itu. (Namun entah kenapa ia sangat ingin melakukan hal ini …).

"Di setiap tetes darah itu, terselip mozaik-mozaik kebohonganmu, ya?"

Kedua iris kelam Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang berada di belakangnya. Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin, penuh dengan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang selama ini terpendam dalam lautan kemunafikan.

Oh, Sakura …

"Kau bodoh!" maki Sakura dengan nada tingginya.

Ia berjalan ke arah suaminya yang tersenyum datar di hadapannya. Gigi wanita itu bergemelutuk kesal. Matanya memerah, bersiap meluncurkan tetesan air mata yang akan membasahi indahnya dunia. (Tidak, tidak ada lagi drama roman klise seperti dulu lagi di sini.)

"Jika kau berambisi untuk melenyapkanku, maka kau akan hidup dengan siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut donker itu; menginterogasi. Istrinya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman sinis yang merendahkan.

"Heh. Kau? Mati? Mudah saja. Di luar sana masih banyak yang mau denganku, 'kan? Aku tidak sepertimu!" ketusnya sarkasme. "Naruto-_sama_, contohnya. Hanya tinggal menunggu kematianmu, _toh _aku sudah otomatis menjadi istrinya," lanjut wanita itu geram. Tangannya terkepal, bersiap untuk dilayangkan ke wajah tampan suaminya.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Membiarkan darahnya terus mengucur deras, kedua _onyx-_nya menatap datar dan lurus ke arah iris hijau bening istrinya. Ia berusaha untuk mengontrol _setan _yang mengalir di setiap urat nadinya dan membisikkan hatinya untuk; menampar, memukul, merobek mulut —atau bahkan membunuh wanita yang selama ini menjadi pendamping hidupnya tersebut. Wanita itu sudah masuk kategori pengkhia— oh, tidak. Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. (Ayo, Sasuke! Jangan sampai _kredibilitas_mu sebagai ayah teladan itu hilang ditelan emosimu!)

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" —dahi Sakura mengernyit.

(Tidak, ini bukan saatnya tersulut emosi, Sasuke. Ke mana perginya sifatmu yang arif dan bijaksana dulu?)

Tuan Uchiha yang masih belia itu menarik napasnya dan kembali tersenyum. Pandangannya bahkan sudah buyar. (Kehabisan darah? Konyol.) Dengan lugas ia menyodorkan pisau yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya itu ke depan istrinya. (_'Apa-apaan dia?' _batin Sakura heran.)

"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik untukmu …" —ia menahan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa di sekitar lengannya. "… kalau memang kematianku membuat kalian bahagia," —ia tersenyum pahit. "… maka bunuhlah aku jika kau mau,"

"—pemikiranmu hampir sama dengan kebanyakan orang. Bahkan kedua orangtuaku. Aku si pecundang ini memang pantas untuk enyah dari dunia ini —bahkan mungkin _Kami-sama _juga berpikir seperti itu." Ia berucap datar, namun jelas; terselip rasa pedih yang merobek hatinya di balik kalimat keputus asaan itu. "Sejak kecil aku selalu ketiban sial, kok. Malah bocah pembawa sial. Aku tak punya teman karena ketololanku. Aku bukan kaum terpelajar sepertimu. Wajar kalau kau membenciku. Wajar kalau banyak orang yang membenciku,"

Sakura tercengang. Sebenci-bencinya ia pada suaminya, namun kenapa hatinya tetap terasa nyeri jika harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini? Nyeri, panas. Mungkin nuraninya tengah berperang bersama para iblis kebencian. Matanya selalu saja memanas jika Sasuke bersikap seperti ini.

"Tapi, bercerai denganku tak menjaminmu terlepas dari belenggu kesengsaraan, lho … aku hanya memberitahumu,"

(—ah, ini yang ia rindukan …. Candaan suaminya, senyum jahil yang terpatri di wajahnya.)

"Aku hanya ingin berusaha menjadi pahlawanmu dan anak-anak kita," Sasuke menghela napas kecewa. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kikuk. "Tapi … ya sudah, kalau aku gagal. Kalian juga yang dirugikan, 'kan? Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menebus kesalahanku …" pemuda itu menunduk penuh sesal kemudian.

Kaku. Semuanya kaku. Sakura merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan walau pusat pengendali sarafnya berteriak menggonggongkan sebuah perintah pada anggota badannya.

"…"

"…"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sama-sama menatap penuh arti. Alih-alih, sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin menghambur ke arah pelukan suaminya. Namun alangkah kagetnya saat pintu rumahnya terbuka, dan …

.

.

.

"_Pergilah. Aku rela melepasmu kalau itu yang terbaik untukmu,"_

.

.

.

_Senyuman terakhir itu …_

.

.

.

"SASUKE!"

_Emerald _Sakura terbuka lebar.

Ia menatap sekeliling ruang yang ditempatinya. **Berbeda**. Bukan lagi ruangan sempit berbilik tua yang memiliki langit-langit bolong. Bukan lagi ruangan gelap yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. Bukan lagi ruangan tidur yang hanya berisikan dipan kayu lapuk yang seringkali membuat punggungnya kesakitan. (Bukan, Ya Tuhan. Bukan! Ini …)

Wanita itu kembali terkejut saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati sosok pria … **yang bukan suaminya**. (Tidak, benar, dia _**suaminya**__.)_

'_KAMI-SAMA!' _jeritnya histeris dalam hati.

Ya Tuhan, itu bukan Sasuke! Tidak ada lagi pengorbanan termanis yang pernah ia cicipi seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi senyuman tipis namun hangat yang menyapa pagi harinya. Tidak … tidak akan ada lagi rengkuhan hangat yang melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

Kejadian itu hampir berlangsung seminggu. Namun sudah tiga kali berturut-turut Sakura memimpikan sosok yang dibenci sekaligus dicintainya itu.

(Hei, bukankah sekarang kau bahagia tinggal bersama suami barumu? Narutomu? Lihat jari manismu; ia mampu melingkarkan sebuah cincin perkawinan yang manis sebagai tanda pengikat janjimu.)

Bahagia …?

Ini … yang dinamakan dengan bahagia …?

'_Tes …'_

Tanpa disadari, air mata menganak di pipi ranumnya. Mata _emerald _itu menatap kosong sosok suami baru berambut pirangnya yang tertidur di sampingnya. (Di atas kasur besaaar yang sangat nyaman.)

Tidak. Naruto berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Ia tak pernah mengerti —ia tak mengerti! IA TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI APA YANG DIRASAKANNYA!

(Ke mana perginya Sasuke yang selalu mengorbankan selimutnya hanya untukmu, Sakura? Ke mana perginya Sasuke yang rela terjangkit demam tinggi akibat kedinginan hanya untukmu dan anak-anakmu? Ke mana momen-momen berharga yang tak pernah kau hargai itu, HAH?)

Hah … salah memang kalau cinta dipandang lewat harta.

(—dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di balik bantalnya; tanpa ada siapapun yang mengetahui, padahal Naruto berada sangat dekat dengannya.)

Naruto bukanlah Sasuke yang selalu tahu kalau dirinya tengah terisak. Naruto bukanlah Sasuke yang selalu merangkul hangat tubuhnya jika ia tengah menangis di malam hari. BUKAN.

(Aku menyesal … _**sangat sangat sangat SANGAT **_menyesal …)

**#**

'_Boleh aku berkata jujur …?'_

_Onyx _mati itu menatap kosong langit-langit bercelah yang membuat air hujan merembes membasahi wajahnya. Sudah hampir seminggu, pikirannya begitu gamang tak bercahaya. Ia berjalan layaknya mayat hidup yang tak tahu arah ke mana ia harus pergi.

'_Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi … rasanya hatiku dirobek paksa oleh pisau yang sangat tumpul …'_

Ia kembali menggenggam pisau yang pernah dipakainya untuk melukainya. (Ah, sekali lagi—)

'_Kehidupanku seolah direbut paksa oleh orang yang berkuasa … aku …'_

'Sreeet'

Pemuda itu membuat sayatan melingkar di sekitar jari manisnya. Ia tersenyum. Datar. Bukan senyuman pahit namun bukan pula senyum suka cita. (Lihatlah! Ini baru cincin pernikahan _termanis _yang pernah kubuat!)

Perih. Sayatan ini perih. Sama seperti sayatan panjang yang sebelumnya ia buat di permukaan lengan atasnya. Namun, hatinya kali ini jauh lebih perih dari apapun. Sakit hati. Selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu saja diperlakukan seperti sampah yang tak berguna. Selalu saja!

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Sasuke tak pernah memiliki orang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan air mata, maupun keluhan sepanjang hidup. Tidak temannya (siapa yang mau menjadi teman seorang rakyat jelata?), tidak orangtuanya (siapa yang mau memiliki anak pembawa sial sepertinya?), tidak kakaknya (andai Itachi memiliki umur yang panjang …).

"Aku rindu …" —tidak, air matanya tumpah saat itu juga. "… aku rindu mereka …" —berulang kali pemuda itu mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, tetapi hasilnya nihil; air mata itu tetap mengalir deras.

(Ah, eh, tunggu. Memangnya mereka memikirkanmu? Bukankah _**mantan **_istri dan kedua anakmu itu sudah **berbahagia **bersama kehidupan baru mereka? Tidak lagi tinggal bersama seorang **pemberi harapan palsu **sepertimu? **Pecundang **sepertimu?)

"Seharusnya jalan ceritanya tidak seperti ini!"

.

.

.

"AKU BODOH!"

.

.

.

'_Aku bodoh …!'_

.

.

.

Wanita berambut merah muda sepundak itu menatap kaget kedua anak kembarnya yang sangat sangat berubah; semenjak enam hari _insiden _konyol itu berlangsung. Hatinya mencelos. Haruka dan Haruki selalu meninggalkan makanan mereka di meja makan, mengunci diri mereka di kamar mereka, tanpa mau bertatap muka dengan kedua saudara baru mereka —dan ayah baru mereka.

Kacau. Semuanya menjadi kacau.

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Tubuhnya merosot seketika.

Makan malam tadi berlangsung sangat dingin. Naruto dan kedua anaknya tak berbicara sepatah katapun padanya, walau Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana. Tak ada si kembar yang biasanya beradu mulut seperti dulu lagi. Tak ada Sasuke yang —ARRGH! LUPAKAN!

"Menyebalkan."

Sakura tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia mendapati putrinya yang membawa gelas kosong; jelas sekali ia berniat untuk mengambil air minum.

"Ha-Haruki," panggilnya lembut pada putrinya. Haruki menatapnya dingin.

"Pria itu menyebalkan." Sekali lagi Haruki mengucapkan kalimat dingin dan ketusnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Suami barumu."

'_DEG'_

Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu terasa bagaikan tombak yang mencabik ulu hatinya. Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia sadar, mungkin ini pembalasan atas perbuatannya dulu pada Sasu— oh, siapa orang itu?

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Ayahmu, sayang?" Sakura berujar lemah lembut seraya membelai surai gelap putrinya. Dirasanya Haruki mendengus berat dan kembali mengeluarkan api dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak sudi mengakui orang itu ayahku —kau tidak tahu; berapa kali ia menampar adik kembarku? Haruka punya hak untuk memberontak! Kami punya hak asasi!" emosinya terkoar. Gadis kecil berwajah penuh perban itu kemudian membanting gelas kaca yang ada di genggamannya ke lantai. Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup menatap dingin ibunya yang menciut di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu … aku —dan Haruka sama sekali tak suka paksaan. Kami lebih baik mati miskin ataupun mati kelaparan bersama Ayah di gubuk derita daripada harus menghabiskan hidup kami di tempat yang HINA ini!" Dilihatnya sang ibu yang menutup mulutnya kaget. Namun ia tak peduli. Gadis itu tak peduli.

"AKU INGIN PULANG! ATAU MATI SAJA SEKALIAN BERSAMA AYAH! KALIAN ITU SUDAH SEPERTI _**PEMBUNUH**_, TAHU! YANG MEMUPUSKAN CAHAYA KEHIDUPAN AYAH! YANG TAK PERNAH MENGHARGAI JERIH PAYAH AYAH! ADA DI MANA OTAK KALIAN? KAU SEBAGAI IBU SEHARUSNYA MENGAJARKAN KAMI CARA BERTERIMAKASIH! BUKAN KAMI YANG MENGAJARKANNYA PADAMU!"

Ia kemudian berlari menaiki tangga lantai dua menuju kamarnya. (Bukan, sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membuat Bunda sakit hati. Maafkan aku …)

"HARUKI!"

"JANGAN ANGGAP AKU ANAKMU LAGI! ENYAHKAN AKU! BUANG AKU! _Hiks_!"

"Haruki, kembali, sayang!"

"MUNAFIK! TUTUP MULUTMU!"

'_BRAK!'_

.

—Ini karma …

Sakura kembali merosot. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya dan …

.

.

.

… menangis sejadi-jadinya.

(Ke mana Sasuke yang akan membiarkannya tersedu dalam rengkuhan hangatnya?)

_Ah, ia terkubur oleh sebuah penyesalan tak berujung …._

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p><strong>Footnote:<strong>**  
><strong>Jujur aja, Chill HAMPIR lupa sama fic ini saking numpuknya beban kerjaan u,u dan itu menyebalkan. Memori Chill kayak udah kereset, tapi dipaksain buat bikin fic ini dan ... jadi deh :') *lebay*

Oh iya, maaf diloncat. Alurnya kesannya kecepetan )X sebenernya Chill juga udah berusaha nombokin kekurangan itu. Tapi suer ah ngeblank ni otak. *pukul kepala*

Sekarang ke masalah moral. Kalau kata Chill, sebenernya wajar sih ya kalau Haruki kesel sama Sakura + Naruto karena paksaan itu u_u di sini Chill bikin Haruki deket banget sama ayahnya. (Intinya jangan ditiru aja perbuatan Haruki pas ngebentak ibunya ;A; dia kan anak-anak, jadi wajar kalau ... *plak*)

Terus kalau Sakuranya labil, itu sebenernya wajar juga XD karena banyak yang bertanya kayak gitu; "Kenapa Sakura labil banget?" Aih. Siapa yang kuat sih hidup di kondisi ekonomi kayak gitu? )X terus impiannya gagal melulu, selalu belum tercapai. Jadi wajar kalau Saku emosional banget di sini XD

Kenapa Sasuke dewasa? :p karena dari kecil, dia emang udah hidup dalam kondisi seperti itu :D *dor*

.

Oke, semua pertanyaan umum udah Chill jawab ^^

selanjutnya, minta feedback kalian yaaa~

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2309/2012


	13. Bab 12: Kembali Kasih

**Haruki's POV**

Sosok laki-laki dengan badan kurus dan paling kecil itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh di tengah guyuran hujan. Wajahnya yang khas membuatku langsung hapal siapa pria tersebut. Dia ayahku, Uchiha Sasuke ─yang berniat menjemputku dan adik kembarku pulang ke rumah.

Aku berjengit malu. Ini masih dalam suasana sekolah. Banyak siswa lain yang tengah menunggu penjemput mereka terheran-heran melihat Ayah. Beliau terkesan paling heboh dan memalukan. Guru-guru sekolahku menertawainya seketika, termasuk semua orangtua murid yang ada di sana. Demi Tuhan, memalukan. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku, menatap hamparan tanah merah yang terbanjiri air asam.

Teman-temanku yang lain dijemput oleh kedua orangtuanya dengan payung yang bagus. Sedangkan aku dan Haruka, malah dipermalukan oleh Ayah sendiri di depan umum. Beliau tak membawa payung untuk kami. Sinting, benar.

"─ah, mau menjemput si kembar ya?"

Salah seorang guruku yang paling ramah dan pengertian ─Temari-_sensei, _menyapa Ayah dengan senyuman tulus. Bukan senyuman merendahkan dan sarkasme yang ditunjukkan oleh guru-guru yang lain. Ayah malah terbengong dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dan badan yang menggigil hebat. Aku dan adikku hanya bisa menepuk kening kami seraya mengutuki Ayah. Desas-desis tawa merendahkan terdengar tajam oleh indra pendengaranku.

"H-Hn," ujar Ayah kemudian. Ia menghampiri kami, menjongkokkan tubuhnya setinggi tubuh mungil kami.

Aku menatapnya datar. Haruka menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Namun Ayah hanya memiringkan kepalanya polos dan tersenyum tipis setelahnya. (Jangan salah, usianya dan kami hanya terpaut 16 tahun. Beliau masih mempunyai sifat polos.).

"Maaf terlambat, ayo kita pu─"

'_Cuh!'_

Ayah terbelalak kaget saat kami ─kedua anak kandungnya meludahi wajahnya. Tepat sasaran, di hadapan banyak umum. Mereka terkaget-kaget dengan reaksiku dan Haruka. Temari-_sensei _bahkan sampai membentak kami berdua, namun Ayah mencegahnya. (Kami kira Ayah akan marah, tahunya tidak.). Sepertinya Ayah sudah terbiasa meladeni yang seperti ini. (Sstt … kalian tahu? Bunda sering meludahi Ayah seperti ini, maka kami melakukan apa yang Bunda kami lakukan.)

Kemudian, kami pulang dengan setumpuk rasa malu yang menggunung. Tadi habis ditertawakan, dicaci maki oleh orangtua murid (keparat) itu bahkan. Seharusnya aku dan adikku yang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh mereka karena telah meludahi Ayah dengan kurang ajar. Tetapi mereka malah menyalahkan Ayah. Katanya, Ayah terlalu bodoh untuk mencontohkan kami hal-hal yang baik.

Hujan masih turun deras. Kami semua terguyur, apalagi Ayah. Beliau melepas jaketnya untuk memayungi kami, anak-anak (brengsek)nya. Bodohnya kami tetap keras kepala dan tidak tahu diri, berjalan lebih cepat dengan maksud meninggalkan Ayah yang saat itu menggigil kedinginan. Jarak antara sekolah dan rumah itu tidak sedekat yang kaukira. Butuh waktu bermenit-menit untuk menempuhnya, dan Ayah sudah terguyur hujan deras ini selama itu.

Ayah tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak marah dengan perbuatan kami tadi. Beliau tetap setia mengikuti kami dengan langkahnya yang lambat. Beliau hanya menggunakan_ T-shirt _tipis yang sudah robek sana-sini dan celana jeans tua. Sedangkan aku dan Haruka masih berpakaian lengkap plus jaket Ayah yang dijadikan payung.

"Hn … kalian … marah?" tanyanya berat. Kami tak menjawab, hanya meresponnya dengan dengusan sebal. Samar-samar, pria itu mendesah pasrah dan tertawa kecil.

"Maaf ya … lain kali Ayah berjanji tak akan mengulanginya," ulangnya sekali lagi.

─tunggu! Kenapa … kenapa harus Ayah yang meminta maaf pada kami? (Kuulang ucapan itu dalam hati.).

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 12: Kembali Kasih**

**Summary: **_\Bab 12: Kembali Kasih/ Saat itu juga, sekelumit perasaan sesak menyelimuti dadaku. Aku ingin berlari menghambur ke pelukannya, namun apa daya tangan tak sampai. Beliau hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengucapkan, "Kembali kasih," —rnr?_

**Warning: fail angsty, Random POV, Flashback, AU, OOC, OC, weirdo, typo, bad languages, etc.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Fanfiction © Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>FanartCover © pindanglicious**

.

.

.

Kami tiba di rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan dimarahi Bunda habis-habisan ─termasuk Ayah.

Bunda tak habis-habisnya memaki Ayah. Kami bertiga hanya terdiam. Aku dan Haruka merasa tak enak pada Ayah.

"Lepas dari tanggung jawabmu sebagai ayah, Sasuke? Kau mau membiarkan anak-anakmu sakit? ─Ya Tuhan, kita bahkan tak punya uang untuk membiayai pengobatan mereka, 'kan? Setidaknya kalian bisa berteduh terlebih dahulu sampai hujan reda! Oh, Tuhan … kenapa bisa-bisanya aku punya suami sepertimu? ─aku tahu usia kita masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi orangtua, itu resiko!" cerocos Bunda panjang lebar. (Bunda, kami yang menyuruh Ayah cepat-cepat. Beliau bahkan menyuruh kami untuk berteduh terlebih dulu.).

"Ah, ya…. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Maafkan aku,"

Ayah menunduk dalam-dalam. (Sialan! Sialan! Kami sialan!)

"─lalu penampilanmu, Sasuke! Kau mau membuatku malu dengan penampilanmu yang compang camping seperti itu, hah? Aku yakin Haruka dan Haruki merasa malu selama bersamamu!"

Bahu Ayah bergerak naik turun, tertawa kecil. Aku heran, padahal beliau dicaci maki, bukannya bersedih hati tetapi tertawa geli. (Mungkin beliau sudah terlanjur gila dengan kehidupannya yang dipenuhi kesengsaraan.).

"Ya, ya … aku mengerti, apa─"

"Lalu, apa kau sudah membeli persediaan makan untuk kami?"

Bunda memotong perkataan Ayah dengan wajah cemberut seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Hal tersebut membuat Ayah menghentikan tawanya sebentar, mendongak menatap wajah Bunda dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti─"

"Aku segera kembali! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, haha …"

─beliau bergegas pergi (lagi) dari rumah menuju kota, untuk membeli makan malam untuk kami di tengah guyuran hujan deras ini. Meninggalkan aku, Haruka, dan Bunda yang terbengong melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

_Emerald_-ku menatapnya sendu. Beliau adalah sosok paling tegar yang pernah aku temui.

.

.

.

**Haruka's POV **

Tubuhnya tak terlalu jangkung. Ia berjalan lemas meraih gagang pintu rumah kami yang nyaris lapuk.

Terkunci.

Melalui jendela yang terpasang di seberangku, aku hanya dapat melihat Ayah menghela napas pasrah dengan raut wajah lelahnya. Riuh air peluh merambat melalui pelipisnya, mengalir melewati kedua pipi tirusnya dan terjatuh mengikuti hukum gravitasi ke atas permukaan tanah. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Bunda yang tertidur pulas di sebelahku.

Aku tak tega melihat Ayahku seperti itu.

Malam ini dingin, sangaat dingin. Selembar selimut saja sudah membuat tubuhku membeku. Aku yakin Haruki dan Bunda merasakannya. (Ya ampun, apalagi Ayah!)

Tanganku yang gemetar bergerak pelan menuju bawah bantal Bunda. Mencari kunci rumah, aku tak ingin Ayah sakit lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku selalu melihatnya. Melihat Ayah yang memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Melihat Ayah yang menggigil meriang tanpa ada yang peduli padanya ─sekali pun Bunda. Padahal setiap kali kami sakit, Ayah adalah orang yang pertama kali mati-matian merawat kami. (Tapi kenapa tak ada yang menghargai pengorbannya?)

"Ketemu," aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri dan bangkit dari posisi tidurku.

Susah payah aku melangkah ke arah pintu usang itu, memasukkan sang kunci pada lubangnya, dan …

'Cklek'

─pintu itu terbuka. Aku membeku.

"A-ayah, ma-maaf …" sendatku tak berani menatap matanya. Aku ingin menangis saat melihatnya. Ayah yang berbeda usia 16 tahun denganku itu terheran-heran. Ia kemudian membungkuk, menyejajarkan tinggiku dengannya.

"Kau tak perlu membukakan pintu," ujarnya lembut seraya mengelus kepalaku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. "Ayah hanya ingin melihat keadaan kalian, apakah tertidur nyenyak atau malah tidak bisa sama sekali," ─beliau menjulurkan lidahnya jahil dan menjawil hidungku. Kami tertawa kecil sejenak. (Tuhan, aku rindu momen ini …).

Aku kembali menatap wajahnya yang rupawan dengan saksama. Aku serius, Ayah adalah orang paling tampan yang pernah aku temui. Usianya masih berkepala dua, mungkin saat muda beliau jauh lebih tampan. Hanya saja, sepasang kantung mata menghalangi pemandangan. Membuat hatiku mencelos sedih. Ayah rela tidak tidur berhari-hari hanya untuk kami. Dan setiap malam beliau pulang, Ayah cuma ingin menengok keadaan kami.

Aku yang anak kecil ini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ayah kehilangan masa kecilnya hanya untuk bekerja.

Ayah kehilangan masa remajanya hanya untuk mengurusi kami bertiga.

"Di sini dingin," celetuk Ayah seraya membawaku ke dalam dekapannya. Tak ada bau tak sedap. Aroma tubuhnya harum, seharum buah sitrun. Padahal beliau tak pernah pakai wewangian apa pun, tetapi tetap harum. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan ini untuk beliau.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan membalas pelukan Ayah. Sejenak, namun aku dapat merasakan kehangatan yang beliau berikan ini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Mataku memanas. Aku benar-benar tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Kau masuk saja, kasihan Bunda dan Haruki, kedinginan karena pintunya terbuka," ujarnya pelan. Aku tetap terdiam. "─Ayah yakin malam ini salju pasti turun. Kau tak mau mati beku, 'kan?"

Bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!

"Ayah juga … masuk …" balasku lemah. Kepalaku menyender di dada bidangnya. Tangan hangat Ayah masih bertengger di pucuk kepalaku. Hhh … padahal aku sudah memakinya di depan umum belum lama ini, tapi Ayah sama sekali tidak marah padaku. (Aku yakin, kalau Uchiha Sasuke bukan ayahku, tubuhku sudah terpotong-potong hanya karena aku meludahi wajah Ayah.).

Sejenak Ayah tidak menjawab, tetapi menggendong tubuhku yang tergolong mungil masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu. Saat itu juga, Bunda terbangun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sasuke? Haruka?" tanyanya serak.

"Ah, Sakura…. Haruka menyambutku pulang, aku hanya mengecek keadaan kalian," jawab Ayah santai seraya menidurkanku di sebelah Bunda dan Haruki. Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu menatap heran Ayahku.

"─m-maaf, aku akan segera kelu─"

"Tetap di sini, Sasuke!"

Mataku dan mata Ayah sedikit terbelalak.

Bunda menarik tubuh Ayah mendekatinya, hingga pria muda itu terbaring dengan sempurna di tengah-tengah kami. Wajahnya merona seperti tak menyangka, namun kemudian tersenyum tenang, dan terlelap. Lucu, posisinya meringkuk seperti seekor anak kucing. Aku tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

Bunda berkaca-kaca menatap wajah tidur Ayah yang polos. Dadaku sesak.

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, akhirnya kami bisa kembali tidur di dekat Ayah. Aku rindu … aku rindu momen ini …

_Emerald_-ku menatapnya pedih. Beliau adalah sosok luar biasa yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

**Haruki's POV**

Kami tak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

Malam pertama di musim semi saat itu Ayah pulang membawa banyak makanan dengan lauknya. Sebenarnya tak terlalu banyak, hanya pas untuk porsi tiga orang. Artinya, salah satu di antara kami ada yang tidak kebagian jatah. Yaitu Ayah. Selalu Ayah.

Aku, Bunda, dan Haruka menikmatinya dengan rakus sampai habis. Makanan malam ini benar-benar enak. Tetapi ada satu hal yang sangat janggal.

Benar, ayahku. Seketika atmosfir di antara kami berubah. Kami bertiga menampakkan raut wajah penuh dosa. Tiga malam sebelumnya, Ayah tidak makan malam. Tidak sarapan. Pagi ini dan malam ini pula ─haruskah beliau mengalami kejadian serupa seperti sebelumnya?

Piring-piring sudah bersih, tak ada satu butir nasi yang tersisa. Kami menatap semuanya ngeri. Bunda memang bertugas untuk mencuci perabotan dapur, tetapi Ayah lebih sering membantunya setiap malam. Kami jahat.

(Dan di saat itu pula kami tersadar, selama ini kami tak pernah berterimakasih pada Ayah. Jahat.)

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Ayah," putusku tegas. Aku yakin beliau ada di depan, menyusun origami bangau dari kertas nasi. Aku sering mendapatinya seperti itu.

Akan tetapi tebakanku meleset.

Beliau tertidur dengan wajah lelahnya, menyender ke bilik kayu gubuk kami dengan dua buah origami bangau di pangkuannya. Aku menatapnya iba sejenak. Tanganku hendak mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Namun saat kusentuh, beliau panas. Dahinya panas. Demam.

"Ayah demam…." Ujarku parau menahan tangis.

'_GREP'_

─dan sebuah tangan yang hangat menggenggam tanganku lembut. Aku menatap nanar Ayah yang tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih," ujarnya ambigu. Aku menelan ludahku, membatin, _'Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu!' _─berulang kali dalam sesaknya hati ini.

.

.

.

**Haruka's POV**

Aku sebenarnya bangga ─sangat bangga memiliki ayah seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Jika di dunia ini ada kontes ayah paling baik sedunia, aku yakin ayahku akan menduduki posisi ayah terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Aku di sekolah bukan anak yang terlalu menonjol. Aku selalu ditertawakan atau dicemooh tatkala meminta pengulangan soal. (Ayolah kawan, aku tak mengerti dan gawat kalau tidak pernah mau mengerti!)

Sekali dua kali, cemoohan itu kutelan saja bulat-bulat. Namun kali-kali berikutnya aku tak kuat. Aku tak kuasa menangis, pulang ke rumahku dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Aku tak sama seperti kakakku yang pintar dalam prestasi akademiknya. Aku bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh. Aku tak pernah mendapatkan peringkat di kelas.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu secerewet itu," omel Bunda kalem seraya menaruh sepiring telur mata sapi di hadapanku. Satu telur ini akan kami makan bertiga, Ayah tidak. Beliau selalu berkata kalau beliau sudah makan, sudah kenyang, lelah, dan alibi-alibi lainnya. Padahal aku tahu, beliau sama sekali belum makan dari pagi tadi. Jika ada sisa makan malam, maka Ayah akan memakan sisa makanan kami. (Jahat ya? Ha … ha …)

Ayah yang ada menemani kami sebentar menatap Bunda yang membelakanginya, menyiapkan nasi. Kemudian pria itu unjuk suara.

"Tak ada yang salah kalau banyak bertanya," sanggahnya dengan senyuman canggung. Bunda berbalik dan menatapnya sebal. Aku sejenak merasa bersalah. Ayah dan Bunda sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. (Aku bahkan tak yakin rumah tangga ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.)

"Kau menyalahkanku?" sengit Bunda tak mau kalah. Beliau bukan saja keras kepala dan egois, tetapi wanita yang temperamennya tinggi. Sekalinya bertengkar dengan Ayah, beliau pasti akan menghujaminya dengan cercaan, makian, dan umpatan yang kelewat kasar dan menyakitkan hati. Padahal dulu Bunda tidak begitu. Bunda yang sekarang bukanlah bundaku lagi.

Ayah menyeringai jenaka.

"Bukan, bukan. Ini menyangkut logika. Apa yang akan kaulakukan saat kau tak tahu sesuatu?"

Bunda mengerutkan keningnya yang lebar.

"Bertanya?"

─pun, Ayah memiliki tingkat intelejensia yang tinggi. Humornya segar, penuh wibawa dan makna yang bijak. Aku tersenyum kagum mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan Haruki.

"Aku yakin Haruka adalah anak yang cerdas," lanjutnya lagi.

Bunda tersenyum renyah. Seketika hatiku terasa damai. Lama rasanya mendambakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini.

"_Makasih, Yah _…" bisikku pelan.

Ayah berbalik padaku, tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya.

"Kembali kasih,"

─aku tak tahu kenapa beliau mengembalikan kata itu….

.

.

.

**Haruki's POV**

Ayah selalu mengorbankan apa pun yang ia miliki untuk kebahagiaan kami ─aku, Haruka, dan Bunda.

Terhitung semenjak mereka bercerai. Naruto-_sama _menghasut Bunda, yang memfitnah Ayah supaya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Paman sialan itu yang sudah menenggelamkan bahtera rumah tangga ini.

Tololnya, Bunda ngotot ingin bercerai bersama Ayah. Beliau mungkin sudah terbuai dengan tumpukan harta yang dimiliki Naruto-_sama_, lelah hidup bersama Ayah. Tetapi justru aku sebaliknya. Aku bagaikan setitik nila di tengah lautan tanpa Ayah. Tidak berguna. Sampah.

Ayah bukan orang bodoh. Beliau adalah seorang pria normal yang tak sudi, tak ikhlas, dan marah saat Bunda meminta cerai padanya dan beralih pada Naruto-_sama_. Namun beliau memegang teguh prinsip _'Cinta sejati adalah saat kaurela melepas orang yang kaucintai untuk berbahagia bersama yang dicintainya'_. (Demi Tuhan itu menyakitkan)

Aku sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu Ayah.

Setiap malam, air mata mengucur deras melalui mata kiriku yang masih normal. (Kauingat insiden yang membuat mata kananku rusak itu?)

Aku rindu Ayah, Tuhan. Sungguh! Hanya karena keegoisan Bunda dan Naruto-_sama_, batin Ayah harus tersiksa seumur hidupnya. Mana penghargaan untuknya? Mana? Beliau bukan sampah!

Tatkala aku masih seorang bayi merah, Ayah yang menemaniku bermain, yang merawatku bersama Bunda, membiayai hidup dan sekolahku, memberi makanku dan Haruka. Dan hingga terakhir kami bertemu dengannya, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok tegar itu menangis dengan bahu bergetar. Beliau lebih memilih untuk membelakangi kami saat kami pergi, dibawa oleh mobil mewah Naruto-_sama_. Meninggalkannya sendiri, lagi.

Kalau aku berada di posisi Ayah, aku lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri.

"Kau boleh membuka perban itu sekarang,"

Samar-samar kudengar suara berat dan tangis haru yang berdenging di telingaku. Aku mendecih. Aku benci sandiwara ini. Aku benci sandiwara yang dibuat oleh Bunda selama ini.

"Buka, sayang," Bunda berujar lembut di telingaku. Beliau hendak membukakan perban yang melilit kepalaku, namun aku menepisnya kasar.

"Aku yang buka." Ujarku dingin.

'_Sret Sret Sret'_

Helai perban panjang ini terjatuh di atas lantai putih ruangan bau obat ini. Aku masih belum berani membuka mataku. Aku dapat merasakan atmosfir familiar yang berada di sekelilingku.

"─buka matamu, Haruki," ─kali ini suara Naruto-_sama _yang terdengar.

Perlahan aku membukanya, menyadari sebilah cermin besar yang tertampang di hadapanku dan …

─_DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG_

Jantungku berdenyut parah.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak kencang saat itu juga. Kulihat Bunda menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Haruka terbengong, kedua adik tiriku terheran, dan Naruto-_sama _menyeringai puas.

Apa maksudnya ini!?

"─KE-KENAPA?" ─napasku memburu. Aku dengan trauma berjalan mundur menjauhi cermin, tubuhku bergetar hebat. "─MATAKU! IRIS MATAKU HITAM! KENAPA!? JAWAB AKU!" teriakku kencang seperti orang kesetanan. Aku meronta tatkala 'keluarga'ku menahan tubuhku, berusaha menenangkanku. Tetapi aku berontak. Aku tak terima.

Mata ini─

"Kenapa, Haruki? Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima transplantasi mata dari ayahmu ini? Kau tidak mau menghargainya, heh? _Tou-sama _sudah susah mencari ayahmu ke pelosok desa, tahu!"

─INI MATA AYAH! BUKAN MATAKU! BUKAN!

Semua yang berada di sana tercengang, mata Bunda terbelalak dan berkaca-kaca. Aku menangis lagi. Tanganku gatal ingin menampar pipi pria baji─ pirang itu.

"AKU TAK MEMAKSANYA UNTUK MENTRANSPLANTASIKAN MATA! BAGAIMANA DENGANNYA, HAH?" amukku panas. Tubuhku mengejang. Sungguh, aku tak terima kalau Ayah harus **terus, terus, terus **tersiksa seperti ini.

'_BRAK!'_

Aku membanting pintu ruangan berbau obat tersebut. Berlari kencang menyusuri lorong bernuansa putih dan berbau yang sama ini. Yang kutahu, aku berada di rumah sakit. Aku yakin Ayah pasti masih berada di sekitar sini. Aku yakin sekali.

Aku rindu padanya. Sangat rindu.

Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya. Bersujud, mencium kakinya, sama seperti beliau menciumi kakiku, kaki adikku, dan kaki Bunda saat sedang meminta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal karena sering melawannya. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Beliau sangat menyayangiku, tapi aku tak pernah menyayanginya selama itu.

"_Hiks!"_

─dan kakiku terhenti di sebuah loteng. Mendapatinya tengah berdiri di sana, menatap luasnya bentangan metropolitan yang tersodor di hadapnya. Ayah masih sama, beliau tak berubah. Hanya saja saat beliau menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum kecil …

… mata kanannya sudah dililit oleh perban.

"Ayah … Ayah …"

Saat itu juga, sekelumit perasaan sesak menyelimuti dadaku. Aku ingin berlari menghambur ke pelukannya, namun apa daya tangan tak sampai. Beliau hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengucapkan, "Kembali kasih," (Padahal aku belum mengucapkan kata 'terimakasih'.)

─dan setelahnya, pandanganku mengabur, aku merasakan pipiku yang basah dan semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

Apakah aku akan kembali kehilangan Ayah lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya?

Aku rindu padanya!

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>WAAA UDAH BERAPA BULAN INI T_T *getok*<p>

ehhh itu btw sebenernya Chill nggak tega bikin Sasuke ngasihin matanya ke Haruki :') tapi hehehe demi kelancaran alur, jadinya Chill nistain semua deh xD *ditabok fans NaruSasuSaku*

Btw Chill denger kabar Neji mati yah? :'o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KENAPA SIH KENAPAAAAA T_T

Hiksu yaudah kalau gitu, ada yang masih mau review? :')

.

20/19/2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<p> 


	14. Bab 13: Jangan Sakiti Bunda

"Tunggu Sasuke!"

Tangan anggun Sakura bergerak berusaha menggapai bahu bidang sosok yang selama ini membuatnya sesak. Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, tak peduli dengan gerutuan orang yang tak sengaja tertabrak olehnya, hanya untuk mengejar (mantan) suaminya. Padahal setelah diusi— diperbolehkan pulang tadi, langkah Sasuke terbilang biasa saja. Terkesan tenang. Tapi kenapa Sakura tak bisa mengejarnya?

"Sasuke!"

Wanita yang sudah menyandang marga besar Uzumaki itu kembali meneriakkan nama lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut.

—hingga ia sampai di sebuah tempat asing, yang tak pernah sekali pun ia kunjungi. (Dan langkah Sasuke terhenti di sana.)

"S-Sasuke," panggilnya lembut dengan napas terengah-engah. Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu tersebut memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak. Ia merasakan kedua pelupuk matanya memanas saat sosok di hadapannya tak bergeming sedikit jua.

'_GREB!'_

"Jawab aku, Sasuke …!"

Nyonya Uzumaki tersebut kemudian menggenggam tangan berkulit pucat milik mantan suaminya. Dingin. Ia tak sehangat yang dulu. Sasuke tak mau menolehkan wajahnya sedikit pun padanya. (_Tes, tes, _ia merasakan air matanya jatuh membasahi kulit suci tersebut.)

"Hn?"

—hanya respon singkat itulah yang diberikannya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab, tertegun. Sasuke yang sekarang … bukan yang ia kenal…. (Oh ya? Itu hanya asumsimu, Sakura.)

"Ka-kau— _hiks_! Ka-kau berubah, Sa-Sasuke! _Hiks_!" isaknya tersedu-sedu. Jujur saja, Sakura sangat kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena selama ini menyia-nyiakan suaminya yang luar biasa baik hati padanya.

Dan saat itu juga, Uchiha Sasuke membalikkan tubuh tegapnya. Mata kirinya yang masih ia punya menatap nanar wajah (mantan) istrinya yang bercucur air mata. "Apa— apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya seraya menelan ludah. Dadanya terlanjur ngilu.

Sakura hanya dapat terbelalak melihat wajah pria itu. Ada perban yang melilit sebagian wajahnya, menutupi rongga mata kanannya. Ia dapat melihat, masih ada rembesan darah dari titik menyakitkan itu.

Pasti sakit …

"—_hiks! _Bo-bodoh! Ka-kau pernah bilang ka-kalau —_hiks_ … mata kirimu rusak saat —sa-saat kau masih kecil, Bre-brengsek! Ta-tapi kenapa kau mengorbankan ma-matamu yang masih normal pa-pada Haruki, hah!?" bentaknya dengan air mata yang belum terhenti. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Wanitanya masih saja memakinya brengsek di saat seperti ini.

"Itu tugasku."

"TUGASMU BU—"

"Aku pernah berjanji akan selalu berbuat apa saja untuk kalian,"

'_DEG'_

Sakura tertegun. Dadanya masih berdenyit ngilu.

"Aku sudah tidak punya orangtua sejak kecil…. Saat diserang penyakit, aku harus berjuang melawannya sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka. Rasanya tidak enak. Dan aku tak mau mereka merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku," tuturnya pelan. Ia tak berani menatap tatapan iba mantan istrinya yang masih terisak di hadapannya.

"Sa—"

"Tak usah khawatir soal mata kiriku. Aku masih bisa melihat kok, walau pandanganku sedikit mengabur,"

"Ka-kau bisa membeli kacamata—"

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya,"

Sasuke mengakhiri penuturannya dengan sebuah _ojigi_. Sorotan oranye yang berasal dari matahari yang beranjak pergi menyinari wajahnya yang rupawan. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu menghapus aliran air yang mengucur deras dari pelupuk mata orang terkasihnya. (Ah, sesak datang saat ia menyentuh lembut permukaan pipi wanita ayu itu.)

Ia tersenyum di kala hatinya menangis histeris.

"Pulanglah. Tidak baik meninggalkan anak-anak dan … dan suamimu…."

Sakura menepis tangan mantan suaminya kasar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Didengarnya Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Pulanglah, Sakura-_sama_," ujar pria itu lesu. Sang wanita berambut merah muda tersebut kembali merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri. "… banyak orang yang sangat, sangat mencintaimu…. Mereka menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu…. Sedangkan aku, aku tak punya eksistensi lagi di dunia ini … aku tak layak untuk mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi, bukankah itu yang kaumau?"

Dan sekali lagi, Sakura hanya bisa terpekur menatap kepergian sosok luar biasa itu. Seolah hatinya tertampar oleh kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis pria tadi, ia memegangi dadanya yang kian menyesak.

'_Aku … aku termakan omonganku … sendiri …'_

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 13: Jangan Sakiti Bunda**

**Summary: **_\Bab 13: __Jangan Sakiti Bunda__/ __"—JANGAN SAKITI BUNDA! ATAU AKU AKAN MENYAKITIMU!" teriaknya lantang. __rnr?_

**Warning: Sakura's POV, typo, NaruSakuSasu, some of coarse languages, AU, OC, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Fanfiction © Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>FanartCover © pindanglicious**

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini adalah minggu pertama setelah kejadian itu berlangsung.

Aku menutup buku harian bersampul merah marun milikku seraya mendesah panjang. Ah ya, itu buku pemberian Sasuke saat aku berulangtahun ke-19. Demi aku, dia mati-matian mengorbankan apa pun yang ia miliki. Dan aku … aku tidak pernah membalasnya apa pun….

Dua kali aku mendesah. Udara di ruangan ini —kamarku dan Naruto sangat kotor. Sudah berapa kali kubersihkan, namun tetap saja begitu. Naruto jarang sekali pulang ke rumah ini. Jadi di sini, aku hanya ditemani kedua anak kandungku dan anak tiriku, Aoi-_kun _dan Sora-_kun_. Mereka anak yang baik, dan Haruki tidak membenci mereka.

Naruto orang yang baik…. Ia membelikanku dan anak-anakku apa yang kami mau. Setiap hari memakan makanan yang beragam dan mewah, tanpa harus mengernyit karena hanya memakan nasi dan garam. Hidupnya mapan. Pekerjaannya jauh lebih berarti dibandingkan Sasuke. Ia adalah direktur dari perusahaan warisan ayahnya, yang memiliki hampir seratus cabang di seluruh dunia. Benar-benar … menakjubkan, bisa kubilang….

Istri pertamanya, Uzumaki Hinata, sudah meninggal satu dekade yang lalu karena menderita penyakit TBC —itu yang kutahu. Naruto bilang setiap harinya Hinata-_sama_ sering kali memuntahkan darah dari perutnya, hingga ajal menemuinya.

"Darah, ya …?" Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Mata hijauku menatap kosong buku harian usang pemberian orang yang sangat menyayangiku ini. Darah. Aku sering melihat Sasuke memuntahkan darah. Sering sekali.

Aku meringkuk dan memeluk lututku erat. Tubuhku gemetar. Air mataku hampir saja terjatuh ke atas kasur ini.

Entah kenapa rasa khawatir menyelundup dalam kalbuku. Bayangan akan Sasuke menggerayangi pikiranku. Memompa jantungku untuk berdetak lebih cepat dan meremas-remas kelenjar air mataku agar air mata ini tumpah.

Aku tahu … Sasuke mengidap penyakit mematikan semasa hidupnya…. Seharusnya sampai sekarang aku berada di sisinya, bukan mengedepankan ego. Baru pertama ini aku menyesal sangat dalam. Namun di lain sisi aku tak rela melepas Naruto. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai keduanya. Mereka bahkan sangat baik padaku.

Betapa besarnya pengorbanan mantan suamiku itu pada kami dari dulu hingga sekarang.

—pantas Haruka dan Haruki marah padaku karena menceraikannya. Mereka berhak…. Mereka berhak marah padaku….

Semenjak hidup di rumah ini bersama Naruto, anak-anakku tak pernah mau menyapa, menengok, apalagi berbicara padaku. Mereka seolah menganggap aku ini musuh yang harus dibinasakan. Sehari-harinya, setiap kali aku akan membangunkan mereka di pagi hari untuk sekolah, pasti sudah tidak ada. Kamar sudah kosong. Kucari mereka di ruang makan, hanya ada suami dan kedua anak tiriku. Katanya Haruki dan Haruka berangkat sekolah lebih awal, dan hal itu berulang setiap harinya. Aku tak pernah sempat memasakkan sarapan dan bekal untuk mereka.

Dan jika sedang berlibur, mereka hanya melontarkan perang dingin padaku.

Aku merasa … aku bukan ibu yang baik….

Hatiku sakit didiamkan oleh kedua anak kandungku yang pernah kulahirkan sendiri. Sakit.

Mungkin seperti ini rasa sakit yang pernah diderita oleh Sasuke dulu.

"Kau sakit?"

Sebuah suara rendah berintonasi datar membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera aku mengusap ujung mataku yang hampir meneteskan air mata dan kudongakkan kepalaku. Aku membelalak mendapatinya.

Haruka….

Tidak ada lagi sapaan _Bunda _yang kudengar dari mulut mungilnya. Ia hanya memanggilku dengan preposisi _kau_, atau _–mu_. Tak ada lagi senyuman ceria yang diumbarnya. Haruka yang sekarang adalah Haruka yang berasal dari kegelapan. Anakku yang satu itu sudah seperti robot tak beremosi yang hidup dengan baterai, apalagi Haruki.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. Hendak membelai surai hitam kebiruan di kepalanya, namun ia menghindar.

"Jangan sentuh," ujarnya lemah seraya menangkis kasar tanganku. Hatiku tercekik karenanya. "—aku ke sini hanya untuk melihat ruangan ini, memastikan sudah bersih atau tidak. Bukan meminta belaianmu." Katanya dingin, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkanku. Dapat kudengar jeblakan pintu kamarku yang berdenging. Aku kembali roboh ke ranjangku seraya memeluk buku harianku.

Mata hijau milikku menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang terpasang kokoh, tinggi sekali. Dan air mataku mengalir sendiri, tanpa diiringi sengguk tangisku. Aku menangis dalam keheningan. Hatiku hancur. Aku merasakan kepalaku yang terasa sangat pening.

Aku ingin Haruka yang dulu. Yang hangat. Yang ceria. Yang ramah. Yang murah senyum. Yang taat pada ayah dan ibunya.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana, Tuhan…. Benar kata Sasuke kala itu.

.

.

.

"Hei, bangun!"

Sebuah suara serak-serak basah mengusik ketenanganku. Aku merasakan bahuku yang terguncang sedikit kasar. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa lengket dan mendapati suamiku yang memasang tampang kusutnya.

"Naruto?" ujarku lemah. Aku bangkit dari kasurku untuk sekedar melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya, namun lelaki berkulit kecokelatan itu sudah mencegahku. Ia mendorong tubuhku kasar ke atas ranjang hingga punggungku terlempar ke sana, lalu ia menindihku. Aku dapat merasakan deru napasnya yang bergemuruh menyapu kulit tengkukku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Matanya menatap mataku penuh amarah. Aku takut. Sangat takut. Ia marah padaku sekarang dan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kau. Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau pemalas," bisiknya dingin. Aku membelalakan mataku kaget. Dadaku terasa ngilu seketika mendengar lontarannya. "—si brengsek itu bilang padaku kau istri yang baik. Cih. Pembohong. Keduanya sama tololnya," lanjutnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak memasakkan makanan untuk kami, hah? Mencuci pakaian dan piring-piring kotor tak pernah, menjemur pakaian apalagi! Aku jarang sekali —bahkan hampir tak pernah melihatmu bekerja selayaknya istri normal lainnya! Memangnya selama ini kau tak pernah melaksanakan tugas rumah tangga? Aku selalu bersabar dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, Sakura. Tapi ini berlebihan! Kau sudah tinggal lebih dari sebulan di rumahku. Ini berlebihan!"

Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya seserius ini. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak bisa menjawabnya. Memang benar, selama ini aku lebih banyak berdiam diri di kamar. Membiarkan suami dan anak-anakku kelaparan, mungkin. Asal kautahu, Naruto. Batinku terguncang. Kau malah membuatku semakin tertekan!

"Naru—"

"Aaaah! Sudahlah! Malas aku bicara denganmu. Malam ini aku tidur di luar saja!"

Ia kemudian meninggalkan aku yang masih terkaget di ranjang. Samar-samar kudengar suara bantingan pintu di lantai bawah.

Aku meringkuk ketakutan. Air mataku yang semula mengering mulai menggenang.

Baru kusadari, selama ini aku memang pemalas. Aku terlalu manja. Aku sering dimanjakan oleh Sasuke. Aku tak pernah melakukan tugasku sebagai istri. Jarang memasak dan menyiapkan makan malam, makan siang, mau pun sarapan pagi. Aku tak pernah mencuci piring kotor dan pakaian, menjemur, bersih-bersih rumah, dan sebagainya.

(Dan seperti inilah hasilnya, Naruto marah padaku.)

Suara tangisku mengencang. Bahuku terguncang akan isak tangis yang kian menebal ini.

Aku merindukan Sasuke. Jujur saja.

Semalas apa pun aku, ia tak pernah marah. Ia tak pernah memprotesku, tak pernah bertindak sekasar ini. Ia tak pernah mengeluh saat harus menggantikanku mencuci dan membersihkan rumah. Ia tak pernah marah saat melihatku enak tertidur sepulang kerja.

Ia berbeda dengan Naruto, ya Tuhan.

—Sasuke. Sasuke pasti marah padaku. Dan tak akan memaafkanku.

Aku sudah menyakitinya berkali-kali, terlalu sering. Aku memang berhak dicap sebagai istri paling durhaka, tetapi ia malah berkata bahwa aku adalah istri yang baik.

Ya Tuhan, dunia ini gila.

(Dan malam itu, hanya ruangan luas ini yang menjadi saksi bisu akan tangisan histerisku. Aku shock. Aku menyesal. Aku rindu padanya.)

Hari-hari berikutnya, aku memaksakan diri untuk memasak sesuatu. Aku bangun lebih pagi, hendak berbelanja bahan masakan terlebih dahulu. Biasanya aku hanya membeli makanan instan untuk suami dan anak-anakku, tetapi kali ini aku ingin berubah. Benar kata Naruto semalaman.

Namun ketika aku akan berjalan menuju lantai bawah, aku terpeleset di tangga dan menimbulkan bunyi dentuman kencang.

"Akh!" pekikku tertahan. Refleks air mataku terjatuh, tetapi hanya sedikit. "A-aduh! Sakit," keluhku menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut. Mata kakiku bengkak. Aku sudah menduga, ini pasti salah urat.

Kudapati Naruto yang baru terbangun dari sofa di ruang tamu. Ia berbalik ke hadapanku dan kembali memasang raut angkuhnya.

"Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah ribut! Baru segitu saja sudah nangis. Istri tak berguna." Desisnya dingin. Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya. Membuat tangisanku kembali pecah. Rasa sakitnya berpadu dengan rasa sakit di mata kakiku.

"Kerjaanmu menangis, menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Tidak ada yang lebih bermutu, eh? Dari kemarin aku sudah bosan mendengar tangisanmu." Ia kembali mengejekku dengan seringai sinisnya. Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan, Naruto. Aku hanya berniat berbelanja—"

"Dan mencuci matamu dengan mencari lelaki lain? Pakaianmu terlalu minim, jalang."

Aku terbelalak. Terkejut bukan main mendengar cemoohannya. Aku tak terima dan langsung membentaknya saat itu juga, dengan air mata penuh amarahku.

"JAGA MULUTMU, BRENGSEK!" teriakku emosi. Tanganku terkepal. Mukaku memanas. Aku benar-benar tak terima direndahkan seperti itu.

"Oh, masih menyangkal? Bahasamu bahkan terlalu kasar untuk wanita jalang," ungkapnya lagi dengan nada datar. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menghampiriku, membelai pipiku lembut, dan kutampik dengan kasar.

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Kau laki-laki brengsek yang pernah kutemui!"

Aku kembali memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar yang juga selama ini sering kulontarkan pada Sasuke.

'_PLAK!'_

—dan aku merasakan pipi kananku memanas. Air mataku semakin mengalir deras. Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya, menamparku.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BRENGSEK!" bentaknya dengan suara berat, di depan mukaku. Membuatku kembali merinding, aku memeluk tubuh mungilku sendiri dengan gemetaran, namun ia melepaskan tanganku kasar sehingga aku memekik kesakitan.

"SAKIT, NARUTO!" isakku pedih. Ia tak mengacuhkanku, malah memiting tanganku semakin kencang. Aku berteriak semakin keras. "SAKIT, NARUTO! SAKIT! LEPASKAN AKU!" lanjutku, berteriak-teriak seperti korban perkosaan.

"BERISIK! Kau ini—menyebalkan sekali! Seperti iblis. Kata-katamu pedas, tapi jangan harap kau bisa menginjak harga diriku!"

"_Hiks_— lepaska—"

'_BLAM!'_

Suara jeblakan pintu menjeda pertengkaran kami sejenak. Dengan wajah yang bercucuran air mata dan isak yang membuat bahuku terguncang, aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati sosok yang sangat kurindukan ekspresinya itu berdiri dengan napas memburu.

Haruki, datang dengan derai air mata membasahi wajahnya yang biasanya datar. Aku kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan putriku. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat kesedihan mendalamnya lagi.

"Jangan sakiti Bunda, Naruto-_sama_…." Ujarnya lemah seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Air mata yang membasahi bajunya kembali turun membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

"—JANGAN SAKITI BUNDA! ATAU AKU AKAN MENYAKITIMU!" teriaknya lantang.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

Waw. Gak kerasa udah mau setahun aja nih fanfic ya :')  
>Selamat tahun baru deh buat semuanya! xD<p>

Dan, dan Chill dapat kabar bahagia. Bener-bener bahagia BANGET.

Fic ini dapet penghargaan best drama Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2012 :') Ya Tuhan itu demi apapun Chill bener-bener terharu ya Tuhan :') makasih banget buat yang udah dukung fic ini, entah silent readers, reviewers, dan semuanya yang menominasikan fic ini dan memvote fic ini, Chill bener-bener berterimakasih banyak buat kalian ya ampuuuun :'D

Jadi jadi jadi, fic ini genrenya Chill ubah ke drama ya 8D *mentang-mentang* *plak*

Semoga ke depannya fic ini semakin baik aja yaa hehehe x'D

Best regards :'*

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0110/2013


	15. Bab 14: Kabur

'_BLAM!'_

Suara jeblakan pintu menjeda pertengkaran kami sejenak. Dengan wajah yang bercucuran air mata dan isak yang membuat bahuku terguncang, aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati sosok yang sangat kurindukan ekspresinya itu berdiri dengan napas memburu.

Haruki, datang dengan derai air mata membasahi wajahnya yang biasanya datar. Aku kembali menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan putriku. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat kesedihan mendalamnya lagi.

"Jangan sakiti Bunda, Naruto-_sama_…." Ujarnya lemah seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Air mata yang membasahi bajunya kembali turun membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

"—JANGAN SAKITI BUNDA! ATAU AKU AKAN MENYAKITIMU!" teriaknya lantang.

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 14: Kabur**

**Summary: **_\Bab 14: Kabur/ __Lalu kedua bola mata Haruki terbelalak lebar. "Kabur! Satu-satunya pelarian dari jeruji neraka ini!" RnR?_

**Warning: typo, NaruSakuSasu, some of coarse languages, AU, OC, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Fanfiction © Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>FanartCover © pindanglicious**

.

.

.

Haruki berdiri terengah, tungkainya terlihat lelah. Napasnya memburu dan mata bercucur airnya menatap tajam air muka ayah tirinya.

Terburu gadis itu mengambil langkah berat, menginjakkan kakinya kasar di atas permukaan anak tangga. Ia menghampiri bundanya yang masih terpekur, lalu menatapnya datar. Tatapan itu seolah berartikan _'kau-kena-karma!-rasakan!'_

"Kalau cinta cuma memandang fisik dan harta…. Aku yakin jadinya akan seperti ini," sindirnya sinis. Anak itu terlihat masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang tadi meledak. Disusutnya lagi pelupuk matanya yang basah dengan sikutnya.

Tuan besar Uzumaki kemudian terkekeh arogan. Ia melipat tangannya di dada, membungkuk sederajat dengan gadis kecil yang tengah membantu ibundanya itu berdiri. "Kau. Bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tak perlu menggurui!" gumamnya tajam. "Kau masih belum mengerti tentang permasalahan cint—"

"Aku mengerti!"

Haruki menyela. Ditutupnya sebelah matanya yang berwarna hijau daun, lalu menunjukkan biji mata hitam pemberian sang ayah.

"Orang yang memiliki mata ini … yang mengajariku ilmu kehidupan yang hakiki,"

—lalu Naruto terdiam. Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Keduanya terpekur, menatap lantai marmer yang mereka pijak. Haruki masih berdiri memunggungi sang bunda dengan gagahnya.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa gadis kecil itu datar. Entah menyindir ibundanya atau bahkan ayah tirinya. "—seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengeluarkan air mata untuk konflik kekerasan picisan ini. Cih." (Lalu air matanya keluar untuk kesekian kalinya.)

"Arogan sekali kau bocah breng—"

"KAU JAUH LEBIH AROGAN DARIKU, PAK TUA BRENGSEK!"

'_BRUG'_

Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk kesal. Kepalan tangan yang sudah dilayangkannya kini tertangkis telak oleh tangan mungil —yang dirasanya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Nyonya berambut selembut gulali hanya terdiam, mungkin masih trauma. Jejak air mata menghiasi pipi ranumnya.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku. Dengan. Tangan. Kotormu," desis Haruki tajam; melemparkan kepalan tangan ayah tirinya kasar.

"Bangsat! Anak haram! Dasar setan!" umpat Naruto kesal, lalu melenggang meninggalkan kedua hawa itu.

Mata hijau dan hitam milik Haruki menatap datar anak tangga yang baru saja dilalui oleh sang Tuan Besar dengan emosinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar dentum jeblakan pintu yang cukup kuat.

"Anjing gila."

Gadis kecil keturunan Uchiha itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara umpatan. Ah, ibunya. Lalu ia menyeringai datar.

"Jangan mengumpat, Bunda. Resikomu sendiri memilih untuk hidup dengannya. Kalau tak suka langsung saja berbicara di depannya," ujarnya datar. Ia menghela napas lelah, lalu melangkahi sang Bunda, berniat ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"—Haruki!"

Sakura terpekik pelan. Ia meraih kedua tungkai putrinya itu dan memeluknya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada _pahlawan kecil_nya ini. (Karena kalau Haruki tak ada, jasadnya mungkin sudah tak berbentuk dan jiwanya pergi entah ke mana.)

Mata putri kecilnya itu menyipit. "Apa?" —katanya tak berintonasi.

Sambil mengusap ujung matanya yang masih dibasahi air mata, Sakura kemudian melantun dengan isak pelan. "Ayo kita kabur," (Mata Haruki membulat.)

"Kau gila!"

Anak perempuan itu memekik tertahan, lalu mulutnya dikatup paksa oleh telunjuk sang bunda. "Ssst!" desis Sakura pelan. Ia membawa tubuh mungil putri sulungnya ke dalam dekapannya. Haruki memilih untuk tak memberontak.

"Maafkan Bunda yang sudah membuat kalian seperti ini …" gumamnya lemah. Dikencangkannya pelukannya pada Haruki. Wanita itu merasakan deru napas putrinya yang hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Anak itu menggeliat.

"… kenapa harus kabur, Bunda?" tanyanya lemas. Ibunya tak menjawab sejenak. "─kalau kita kabur, apa Bunda yakin kita akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal secara instan? Bagaimanapun juga, Bunda, tanpa Naruto-_sama_, atau bahkan tanpa Ayah, kita bukan siapa-siapa. Kita tak bisa apa-apa. Kecuali kalau Bunda menyuruhku dan Haruka bekerja selayaknya Ayah bekerja. Kami mau memulung sampah buatmu, asal Bunda berubah. Lagian aku yakin kita tak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan Ayah. Kita dipisahkan jarak yang sangat sangat jauh, tak mungkin bisa sampai ke tempat kita dulu." Tutur gadis berusia tak lebih dari satu dekade tersebut.

Sakura mendengarnya dengan hati yang tertohok. Betapa tidak, ia baru sadar kalau bercerai dengan Sasuke adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Buah dari keegoisan dan kebenciannya pada sang suami kali ini sudah terbalas.

'_Kenapa aku harus membenci Sasuke ─waktu itu?' _batinnya sesak. Tangan putihnya terulur, meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan rasa nyeri. (Siapa yang sering menunda makan berhari-hari demimu? Sasuke. Siapa yang rela sakit demimu? Sasuke. Siapa yang waktu tidurnya selalu tersita oleh dirimu? Sasuke. Apa balasanmu terhadap segalaksi afeksi yang ia berikan padamu? Tak ada.)

"Saat seperti ini, Bunda…. Coba kaudinginkan kepalamu. Kembalilah ke masa lalumu,"

.

.

.

_Kembalilah ke masa lalumu …_

.

.

.

"Hari ini panas sekali, ya?"

"Hm?"

Wanita berusia 19 tahun itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang suami. Tangannya sedari tadi sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan kardus bekas; karena hari ini adalah musim panas. "Eh, Sasuke, sekalian mandikan Haruka dan Haruki ya, di sini panas sekali, aku tak kuat!" titahnya bak sang ratu di siang bolong. Sudah seharian ini menyuruh suaminya menuntaskan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke tadi kemudian mengangguk pelan. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya terlebih dahulu. Sehabis ini, ia akan memandikan kedua anaknya. Tangannya yang terselimuti oleh debu kemudian terangkat, untuk sekadar mengelap keringat yang keluar melalui pelipis dan membasahi dahinya yang tertutup poni.

"Jemuran yang di belakang bagaimana?"

Sang istri kembali bertanya dengan malas. Disibakkannya rambut merah muda pendek miliknya ke belakang. Suaminya menyahut dan bergumam _Hn _pelan.

Seharusnya Sakura bertanya perihal kabar suaminya, paling tidak; _"Kau lelah tidak?"_ ─tetapi kenyataannya tidak.

"Um, Sakura, bisa tolong ambilkan air es untukku? Di kulkas, ada banyak persediaan," pinta suaminya memelas. Seulas senyuman seperti anak kucing meminta susu pada ibunya terlukis di wajah tampannya yang bersimbah peluh.

Sakura menolaknya; tak acuh. "Ambil saja sendiri! Kau itu seenaknya!" gertaknya kesal. Namun gertakan itu tak urung membuat suaminya marah. Pria itu tertawa kecil menertawai istrinya. "Kenapa kau tertawa?!" bentaknya galak.

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku,"

Pria itu tersenyum polos. Sakura menggedikkan bahu. "Peduli lah. Urus dulu anak-anakmu," serunya datar.

"_Hai'_! _Oujo-sama_,"

'_Bletak!'_

"Aduh!"

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, _Baka_!"

"Ahaha _gomen_,"

.

.

.

_Kembalilah ke masa lalumu …_

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Bangun!"

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi suaminya yang masih terlelap di teras depan. Wanita itu geram melihat tingkah suaminya yang keras kepala. Ini sudah terlalu siang, ia belum menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan anak-anaknya.

"Sas, bangun! Kau ini pemalas sekali!" sentaknya kasar. Diulurkannya tangan putihnya, menarik kerah kaos sang suami, lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya kasar. "Sasuke! Bangun, atau kutampar kau! Kau ini jadi ayah tidak bertanggung jawab sekali sih! Iiiih! Banguuun, _baka_!" wanita itu mengomel cerewet.

"Ugh," lenguh Sasuke yang kemudian terbangun dari alam bawah sadar. Ia merasa bahunya tak nyaman digerakkan. Matanya menyipit, ia tak bisa melihat istrinya dengan jelas. Pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya gusar.

Sebelah alis mata Sakura terangkat. Wajahnya yang dingin ia tekukkan untuk sekadar melihat wajah suaminya. Ada lingkar mata panda menghiasi paras rupawan itu.

"Mata panda? Ke mana saja kau semalam?" tanyanya ketus dengan nada mengintrogasi. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menjawab singkat;

"A-aku tidak tidur semalam," jawabnya ragu. Disekanya keringat dingin yang mengucur lewat pelipisnya. Mata _emerald _Sakura membulat.

"Hah!? Untuk apa? Kau ini! Sudah tahu paginya mau bekerja, malah begadang buat yang tak berguna semalaman! Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Habis, semalam demammu tinggi, bahkan sampai mengigau. Makanya aku tidak tidur,"

Wanita bersurai gulali itu diam sejenak. Ia menyentuh kening suaminya sejenak.

"S-Sasuke, kau demam? Wajahmu pucat,"

"Eh? Ma-masa?"

.

.

.

_Kembalilah ke masa lalumu …_

.

.

.

"Habiskan buburnya, Sakura. Nanti kau tak akan sembuh-sembuh,"

Sasuke menyodok-nyodokkan sesendok bubur hangat yang baru saja dibelinya di kota. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah bersimpah peluh; berusaha agar istrinya yang keras kepala ini mau membuka mulut dan menyuap sesendok bubur.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Pahit!" tolaknya ketus. Suaminya terpekur sejenak dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. "Idiot! Ekspresimu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sisi dinginmu!" Sakura melanjutkan aksi mengomelnya dan merutuki sang suami.

Diambilnya mangkuk beling yang berisi bubur itu, lalu dilemparkan ke arah suaminya kasar. (_PRANG! _Beling pun pecah berserak, bubur bercecer di sekitarnya.)

"Ugh!"

Sasuke memekik tertahan terkena pecahan kaca dan tersiram panasnya bubur, lalu menatap nanar istrinya yang membalikkan badannya tak acuh; ia mencoba untuk tertidur.

Pria itu kemudian bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan. Dengan cekatan ia memungut sisa bubur yang sudah tercampur tanah semen di lantai dengan tangannya yang berlumur darah ─akibat terkena pecahan beling tadi.

"Padahal biar aku saja yang makan ─tahu begini, sih…. Hah…."

Ia bergumam pelan, namun sama sekali tak ada raut kemarahan di wajahnya.

Sakura yang mencuri dengar omongan itu hanya bisa membisu. Sebesit rasa bersalah terlintas dalam hatinya; lambat seperti orang merangkak. Ia merasa tak enak dengan suaminya. Membeli bubur itu sama sekali tak mudah untuk mereka. Ia malah membuangnya. Singkat kata, _mubadzir_.

'…_gomen ne …' _batin wanita itu dalam hatinya. Ia tak berani menyatakannya langsung. Matanya masih terpejam erat; ia yang memaksa, saat dirasanya Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi kirinya ringan. (Tidak kok, dia tidak marah walaupun tangan kanannya masih mengucurkan darah karena terkena pecahan mangkuk).

.

.

.

_Kembalilah ke masa lalumu …_

.

.

.

"…rah … marah, tidak …?"

Sakura bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hn?"

Kedua iris kelam sang Uchiha menatap iris hijau milik istrinya yang terlihat agak redup. Pria itu sibuk memijat kaki-kaki istrinya yang masih sakit. Ia terlihat bingung ─sedikit, sedikit.

Wanita itu lebih memilih untuk menatap anak-anaknya yang sudah terlelap dengan wajah tenang. Ia tak mau melihat wajah suaminya yang selalu terlihat kelelahan. Tidak mau.

"Apanya?" ─Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi.

"… kemarin," jawab Sakura ciut.

Sasuke teringat insiden yang menimpanya kemarin ─yang menyebabkan telapak tangan kanannya berdarah akibat pecahan mangkuk beling berisi bubur **panas**. Ia memandangi tangan kanannya yang masih lebam sejenak, lalu menggeleng dan berkata, "Ah, itu, tidak kok. Lupakan saja," ─lalu kembali memijat kaki sang istri ─padahal ia dilanda rasa perih yang amat sangat di telapak tangan kanannya.

(Lupakan saja, katanya.)

.

.

.

_Kembalilah ke masa lalumu …_

.

.

.

Sore itu hujan turun deras. Sakura mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk kencang dari luar. Wanita itu kemudian bergegas menuju ambang pintu. Dengan panik, ia membuka daun pintu yang sudah tua dan rapuh tersebut.

"Bunda!" dua orang anak kembar berteriak penuh amarah. Dilemparkannya payung butut yang sudah tak bergagang oleh mereka ke belakang, lalu kedua anak kembar itu memasuki rumah mereka.

Uchiha Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" tanyanya tegas. Ekor matanya menerawang sekeliling, mencari seseorang. "Mana ayah kalian?!" ia kembali bertanya dengan raut wajah galak. Kedua anaknya menunduk ciut.

"Ayah membuat kami malu!" interupsi salah seorang dari mereka.

"─seharusnya Ayah membiarkan kami pulang berdua! Biarkan kami kehujanan daripada harus dijemput menggunakan payung yang sudah tak layak pakai!" sela yang satunya lagi. Lelaki kecil itu mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Bundanya masih bingung mendengarkan laporan dari kedua anaknya.

"─terus, bajunya juga kumal sekali! Teman-teman kami ─bahkan guru-guru melihat Ayah dengan pandangan aneh! Ujung-ujungnya kami yang diejek oleh mereka, Bunda!"

"Tidak aku, tidak Haruki, teman-teman pasti akan mengejek kami esok atau pun lusa!"

"Kami tidak mau lagi dijemput Ayah!"

"Sama Bunda saja lain kali!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya memijat kening. Ia tak menghiraukan ocehan anak-anak berumur lima tahun tersebut. Baginya yang sekarang; ke mana gerangankah perginya Sasuke?

"_Tadaima_…."

Sebuah suara berat dan ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian ketiga sosok itu. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tatkala melihat suaminya datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup; anak-anaknya bungkam sejenak.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Dari mana saja kau ini?" tanya wanita itu mengintrogasi seraya berkacak pinggang di hadapan sang suami. Sasuke terpekur sejenak dalam basah yang membuat tubuhnya tak nyaman pun menggigil kedinginan. "Kau kehujanan lagi? Kenapa kau bisa sampai ditinggal oleh anak-anak?" ia kembali menghujamkan pertanyaan pada suaminya.

"… kuberikan pada mereka, aku tertinggal di belakang terkena badai, pandanganku kabur…." Jelasnya seraya menunjuk kedua anaknya yang duduk di tempat tidur dengan telunjuknya yang menggigil. "─ah, eh, syukurlah kalian tidak kebasahan, Haruka, Haruki. Airnya dingin sekali. Ah ya, ini permen untuk kalian. Maaf membuat kalian ditertawakan oleh teman-teman kalian," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum ramah, dan menyodorkan sebungkus permen pada anak-anaknya.

(Sebenarnya siapa yang harus meminta maaf?)

.

.

.

_Kembalilah ke masa lalumu …_

.

.

.

"… da! Bunda!"

Haruki yang sedari tadi terpekur di hadapan sang bunda kemudian mengguncangkan bahu wanita itu sedikit kencang. Lamunan ibunya akan masa lalu itu kini tertepis. Ia dikagetkan oleh anaknya yang masih berwajah sembab.

"Ssh…."

Nyonya Uzumaki itu mendesis nyeri memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram kasar oleh sang suami. Putrinya menatapnya dengan mata memicing iba. Ia prihatin atas kondisi psikologi sang bunda saat ini. Bukan saatnya membuat Sakura semakin terguncang.

"Sakit, bukan?" tanyanya kikuk. Gadis kecil itu menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tak gatal. Wajahnya sekarang sudah mulai normal, walau masih ada sedikit benjol yang tak terlalu besar. Ia masih berdiri dan menunduk sedikit, memperhatikan ibunya yang masih meringis. Pergelangan tangannya merah.

"Se-sedikit, hehe …" Sakura menjawabnya dengan wajah penuh kemunafikan. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa jenaka, tak ingin membuat anak tersayangnya khawatir.

"Jangan menjadi Ayah yang munafik, Bunda!" sentak Haruki dengan suara yang meninggi. Mendengarnya Sakura terbelalak.

"Haruki! Jaga bahasamu, Nak! Jangan mengatai Ayah sebagai orang yang muna─"

"Bunda!" Haruki memotong pembicaraan ibunya emosi. Mata hijau dan hitamnya menatap tajam iris bening sang bunda. "Dengar aku! Kenapa baru sekarang Bunda membela Ayah? Kenapa bukan dari dulu? Ah, banyak ─banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan hal yang sama pada Ayah. Beliau itu munafik. Memang munafik. Tetap tersenyum walau hatinya tercabik. Kautahu bahwa munafik itu dusta, Bunda? Yang akan memaksamu terjun ke dalam neraka? Sia-sia Ayah berbuat baik di dunia tetapi berujung khayat dalam bara api neraka!" ─anak itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan hela napas keputusasaan.

Lutut Haruki yang tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya lalu terjatuh pelan. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya yang kembali mencipta sebuah tangis iba. Sakura hanya bisa diam menatap putrinya yang frustasi. Mereka sama-sama dilanda gundah.

"Tuhan itu tidak adil, Bunda! Dia membiarkan Ayah hidup dalam kemunafikan, siksaan, hinaan, penderitaan, dan cobaan. Dia memaksa Ayah menjadi seorang yang munafik lalu akan menjebloskannya ke neraka-Nya! Tak adil, Bunda! _Hiks_," isaknya diselingi amarah. Dicengkeramnya pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan sangat erat.

Sakura menggeleng dan menyanggahnya dengan sentakan. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Haruki! Tuhan itu Maha Adil! Percayalah! Tolong ─tolong jangan bicarakan masalah Ayah! Ayahmu tidak munafik, akulah yang seperti itu!"

Haruki menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Ia tak mengacuhkan rasa sakit dan anyir yang mulai menguar dalam rongga mulutnya akibat kucuran darah. Ia bersikeras mempertahankan argumentasinya. Ia terlanjur sayang pada ayahnya.

"_Hiks_─ Ayah itu selalu berbohong, Bunda! Berbohong pada kita! Aku, aku sering melihatnya memuntahkan darah, wajahnya selalu pucat dan berkeringat dingin, dan sorot matanya mati! Tapi beliau selalu meyakinkan seolah dirinya baik-baik saja padaku, Bunda! Semua dilakukannya demi kita! Menahan lapar, berapa hari beliau tak memakan sesuap nasi ─yang mana jatah Ayah kerap kita habiskan, tetapi beliau masih bekerja keras untuk kita, dan kita tak menghargainya. Membuat Ayah harus menambah kebohongannya lagi saat fisiknya dilanda penyakit. Aku … aku hanya ka-kasihan padanya─ _hiks_!"

Mendengar penuturan putrinya, Sakura terpejam. Ia ikut memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antaranya. Membiarkan air mata kembali merembes membasahi pipinya yang ranum kemerahan. Persetan dengan kelenjar air matanya yang kian hari kian membengkak karena terlalu banyak menumpahkan air mata.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia di sini, Bunda…. Nelangsa…. Aku dan Haruka sangat merindukan Ayah," ujarnya parau, masih diselingi sengguk guncang bahunya yang mungil. "Aku rindu saat kita berempat tidur bersama-sama dan Ayah menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal. Aku rindu saat Ayah mengucapkan _'Tadaima', _lalu memberikan makan malam pada kita dan beliau beranjak tidur. Padahal aku tahu beliau belum makan seharian. Aku rindu ketika Ayah mengantar dan menjemputku bersama Haruka ke sekolah. Kami digendongnya. Punggung Ayah yang lebar, yang kokoh, yang selalu memikul beratnya beban hidup."

"Aku tahu…."

"Kalau tahun baru, Ayah selalu mengajak kita melihat kembang api dari kejauhan. Kalau musim semi, Ayah selalu mengajak kita berkeliling ke kota, melihat pohon sakura yang bunganya bermekaran. Kalau musim panas, Ayah akan membelikan es krim untuk kita, malamnya mengipasi kita sampai terlelap. Kalau musim gugur, saat hujan turun dan kita berada di luar rumah, Ayah akan merelakan payungnya untuk kita, membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa hujan dan angin yang dingin. Dan saat musim salju, Ayah selalu menyelimuti kita saat tidur. Membiarkan dirinya kedinginan."

"…"

"… sekarang, Bunda, aku ingin membalasnya! Ayah bahkan sudah memberikan matanya padaku!"

Isak Sakura dan Haruki semakin membahana. Sedu sedan memecah keheningan suasana. Kedua kaum hawa itu membiarkan pikirannya melayang dan tertuju pada satu objek; seorang lelaki bermata hitam. (Yang mana hanya tersisa sebiji bola mata dalam rongganya, sekarang.)

"… kabur!"

Sakura kemudian berkata tegas. Haruki mengangkat dagu dan menatap ibunya tak percaya.

"Aku juga tak tahan tinggal di sini! Ayah pasti menunggu kita, Haruki!"

"Ha-hah?! Kau gila! Gila! Jarak dari sini ke rumah Ayah sama jauhnya dengan mendaki gunung dan menuruninya sebanyak tujuh kali, Bunda! Kita tak berbekal sepeser uang, tak ada kendaraan!" elak gadis kecil itu dengan nada bicara yang menciut.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ia masih berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya untuk kembali. Sebab ini metropolitan, bung! Sedangkan rumahnya yang dulu ada di pelosok hutan, terpencil dan terisolasi.

Lalu sebesit ide gila melintas di otaknya.

"Kita, Haruki, sudah resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Uzumaki. Bunda pernah diberikan sejumlah uang oleh Naruto-_sama_," ujarnya serius.

Haruki mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran.

"Lalu?"

"Siapkan barangmu sekarang dan bangunkan adikmu! Jangan sampai Naruto-_sama _tahu tentang hal ini!"

.

.

.

Lalu kedua bola mata Haruki terbelalak lebar.

.

.

.

"_Kabur! Satu-satunya pelarian dari jeruji neraka ini!"_

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>Huaa lama banget ya Chill nggak ngapdet fic ini QAQ *dikemplangs*<br>Tapi, Chill usahakan agar tetap apdet dan nggak discontinue kok ;)

Err, Chill gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi selain maaf ya kalau kesannya PHPin readers(?) *apaini* *plak* dan makasih banyak buat yang ngereview :) maaf Chill nggak pernah sempat bales, di rumah gak ada inet, pasti harus ke warnet QAQ itu juga jarang…. *kok malah curhat*  
>Regards deh :*<p>

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0318/2013


	16. Bab 15: Teman

"… kabur!"

Sakura kemudian berkata tegas. Haruki mengangkat dagu dan menatap ibunya tak percaya.

"Aku juga tak tahan tinggal di sini! Ayah pasti menunggu kita, Haruki!"

"Ha-hah?! Kau gila! Gila! Jarak dari sini ke rumah Ayah sama jauhnya dengan mendaki gunung dan menuruninya sebanyak tujuh kali, Bunda! Kita tak berbekal sepeser uang, tak ada kendaraan!" elak gadis kecil itu dengan nada bicara yang menciut.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ia masih berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya untuk kembali. Sebab ini metropolitan, bung! Sedangkan rumahnya yang dulu ada di pelosok hutan, terpencil dan terisolasi.

Lalu sebesit ide gila melintas di otaknya.

"Kita, Haruki, sudah resmi menjadi anggota keluarga Uzumaki. Bunda pernah diberikan sejumlah uang oleh Naruto-_sama_," ujarnya serius.

Haruki mengernyitkan dahinya penasaran.

"Lalu?"

"Siapkan barangmu sekarang dan bangunkan adikmu! Jangan sampai Naruto-_sama _tahu tentang hal ini!"

.

.

.

Lalu kedua bola mata Haruki terbelalak lebar.

.

.

.

"_Kabur! Satu-satunya pelarian dari jeruji neraka ini!"_

.

.

.

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 15: Teman**

**Summary: **_\Bab 15: Teman/ __"Sekarang kita teman! Jadi, mari kita berbagi suka dan duka!" RnR?_

**Warning: typo, NaruSakuSasu, some of coarse languages, AU, OC, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Fanfiction © Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>FanartCover © pindanglicious**

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK!"

Uzumaki Naruto menggebrak meja kerjanya kencang. Tangannya terkepal erat, memerah. Kedua giginya beradu, bahu bidang miliknya bergetar hebat beriringan dengan air mata kemarahan yang mengucur deras melewati pipinya.

"KE MANA WANITA SIALAN ITU PERGI?!" tanyanya dengan nada meninggi, bagai auman singa jantan di tengah sekumpulan gajah. Tiga pria jangkung yang mengelilinginya tersentak hebat.

"JAWAB AKU, GENMA, KOTETSU, IZUMO!" pria itu kembali berkoar. Pasalnya, tiga _body guard _pribadinya ini sedari tadi hanya melakukan aksi bisu. _'Kurang ajar!' _batinnya kesal.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai, _Naruto-_sama_! Ka-kami sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sakura-_sama_─"

"MANA PROFESIONALITAS KALIAN?!"

Uzumaki Naruto menggebrak meja untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kedua manik safir milik pria beranak dua itu berkilat marah, seolah sukmanya telah terbakar oleh api amarah. Memang benar ia sangat mencintai Sakura. Tetapi ia terlalu egois untuk memilikinya. Wanita itu sudah bukan haknya, seharusnya. Tetapi ia mengambilnya secara paksa dari sosok yang lebih mencintainya. (Persetan!)

Ketiga pria jangkung itu kemudian membungkam mulut mereka.

Genma, Kotetsu, dan Izumo sama sekali tidak mengetahui kepergian sang nyonya. Mereka hanya mendapati sang tuan yang menjerit histeris dan kedua anak lelakinya yang menangis kaget pagi tadi. Uzumaki─maaf, Uchiha Sakura dan kedua anaknya meninggalkan kamar mereka tanpa sisa. Pergi dengan rasa hormat. Mungkin sekarang ketiga sosok itu sibuk mencari tumpangan umum di metropolitan, _toh _Sakura membawa cukup banyak persediaan finansial berupa uang yang didapatnya dari sang (haruskah dibilang mantan?) ─suami.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirang jabrik miliknya frustasi. Diremasnya berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja itu kesal.

"Bangsat! Sialan! Wanita itu benar-benar tak tahu adab! Padahal dirinya masih berstatus sebagai istriku dan belum mendapat surat cerai dariku! Apa mau setan-setan brengsek itu sebenarnya?! Hanya memeloroti hartaku untuk kebutuhan mereka?" umpat pria itu. Tangan berkulit cokelatnya kemudian beralih, memijat keningnya. Kepalanya terasa berat, pening.

Pikirannya kali ini kalang kabut. Bisa jadi Sasuke sendiri yang menghasut istrinya untuk menikahi dirinya ─Tuan Besar Uzumaki Naruto─ untuk beberapa waktu, setelah itu menyuruh istrinya kembali dengan membawa materi yang melimpah dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Orang miskin 'kan banyak maunya, cara apa pun pasti mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Atau kalau tidak, memang Sakura lah yang memiliki pribadi labil. Mungkin ia terpikat dengan limpahan harta Sang Tuan Uzumaki, bukan karena cinta sejati. Karena Naruto tahu, wanita itu kerap kali bertengkar dengan (mantan) suaminya di rumah karena tak tahan dengan kondisi ekonomi. Labil.

Lagipula Sakura belum terlalu dewasa dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Ia labil, mudah terbawa emosi, cengeng, pemalas, tidak sabaran, dan egois. Selalu seperti itu. Dan Naruto tidak menyukai sifat-sifat negatif istrinya, hanya itu.

Dan anak kembar itu ─Haruka dan Haruki, pasti merekalah yang mencuci otak sang bunda. Bocah-bocah setan itu seharusnya tak perlu tinggal bersamanya, mereka yang mengacaukan semuanya. Yang sudah menghasut ibu mereka untuk meninggalkan ayah tirinya. Semuanya brengsek bagi Naruto.

'_Wanita tolol. Kau tolol, Sakura-chan. Benar-benar lebih tolol dari keledai ─tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu dengan cara apa pun,' _batin pria itu seraya memejamkan mata. _'Kalau saja aku tidak keduluan oleh Sasuke, pasti sekarang kau sudah bahagia. Aku tak perlu bersandiwara untuk mencintai Hinata. Dan andai saja sewaktu itu kau tidak membawa anak-anak setanmu, pasti tak akan ada yang mempengaruhimu, tolol!'_

'_WUSH'_

Kini suasana mulai canggung. Hanya ada tiupan kipas angin yang berusaha mendinginkan atmosfer yang mengelilingi keempat pria dewasa tersebut. Ruangan yang mereka tempati memang tidak terlalu besar, pun tidak bisa dibilang sempit dan kecil. Karena ruangan ini adalah ruang kerja milik Naruto. Dokumen-dokumen dan berkas-berkas ditumpuk sana-sini. Walau begitu, udara di ruangan ini tak pernah menyesakkan. Karena tertampang sebuah jendela besar di belakang meja kerja dan dua buah kipas angin ─lengkap dengan _air conditioner _di sudut ruangan.

Elegan, berbeda dengan _'ruang kerja' _milik Tuan Uchiha.

"Naruto-_sama,_" Izumo menginterupsi tuannya yang tengah melamun. Uzumaki Naruto kemudian mengangkat dagunya dan menatap _bodyguard_ pribadinya itu datar.

"Apa?" responnya. Ia menjadi sangat tak bersemangat semenjak mengetahui kepergian istri yang paling dicintainya tersebut. Ada kalanya ia menyesali perbuatannya yang dinilainya telah menyakiti hati Sakura. Dilihatnya segaris sorot keseriusan di mata salah satu pria jangkung itu.

"Kami akan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga kami untuk mencari Sakura-_sama_," putusnya lugas. Kedua _bodyguard _yang lain menatapnya terkejut, namun Izumo tak menghiraukan tatapan rekan-rekannya tersebut. Ia membungkukkan badannya ke hadapan sang majikan. "Sekaligus permintaan maaf kami karena tak bisa menjaga keberadaan Sakura-_sama_. Kujamin kami akan menemukannya dalam waktu tak lebih dari dua bulan," tuturnya lagi. Rekan-rekannya semakin tercengang mendengar perkataan pria itu.

Tatkala Izumo mengangkat dagunya, dilihatnya sang majikan tengah mengumbar senyum kemenangan. Seringai lebar yang menyeramkan.

"Kau benar. Kita harus mencari Sakura-_chan_. Hanya dia yang kumau, Izumo. Dia seorang. Jika kelak kau dan rekan-rekanmu menemukannya, bawa saja dia. Tak perlu anak-anaknya ─iblis-iblis kecil pengacau itu. Bawa Sakura-_chan_ dalam kondisi apa pun. Entah itu hidup, mati, kembali berstatus menjadi istri dari suaminya yang lama itu, kaya, maupun miskin. Aku hanya butuh dirinya."

"_Hai', _Naruto-_sama_."

"Dalam waktu yang kaujanjikan!"

"_Mochiron!_"

.

.

.

'_Kriiik kriik kriik'_

Bunyi hewan-hewan kemarau terdengar berdenging memekakan telinga. Sebab panas cuaca di musim panas ini sangat terik, mungkin, kepik-kepik liar itu berusaha untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya dengan cara bernyanyi. Memang sudah seharusnya hari ini memasuki pancaroba, musim panas. Kembang Sakura yang mungil biasanya akan jarang terlihat mulai sekarang.

'_Srek srek srek'_

Dan di setapak jalan pegunungan, ada beberapa penyapu jalan yang tengah memerah keringat. Di cuaca yang kelewat panas ini mereka tetap mengenakan jas oranye serba panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh. Ah, pemberian atasan, mungkin. Ibarat seragam sekolah yang wajib dikenakan oleh setiap siswa.

Uchiha Sasuke termasuk dalam golongan itu.

Ya.

Penyapu jalan.

Entah sejak kapan.

Di balik tudung oranye dari jas seragam yang dikenakannya, tersembunyi sebiji mata hitam belerang yang menatap kosong tanah yang dipenuhi oleh limbah. Bukan, bukan daun-daun _maple _yang berguguran saat musim gugur. Limbah-limbah ini bukan benda-benda cokelat kejinggaan yang indah itu. Bukan. Tak ada harum alam yang melekat. Tapi busuk.

'_Apa sebenarnya arah dan tujuan hidup manusia ─kalau buang sampah saja masih seperti ini,' _keluh pria itu dalam hatinya. Sesekali ia mengibas-ngibaskan kerah tinggi jas itu, kegerahan. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen kini memerah padam saking panasnya.

Ah, hidup memang tak pernah mulus.

Tapi Sasuke sangat sangat bersyukur diberikan pekerjaan yang sedikit mapan dibandingkan memulung sampah.

"Hai, sampah, maaf, hari ini aku tak bisa memungutmu. Maaf, hari ini aku hanya bisa menyingkirkanmu dari bumi ini," ujarnya parau tatkala _menyapa _sebuah sampah botol plastik yang tergeletak di dekat kaki tak beralasnya. Alih-alih, orang yang berada di sekitarnya kemudian menoleh, lalu kembali berbalik dan bergunjing. Mungkin mereka menganggapnya gila.

"_Pemuda itu tampan tapi tak waras,"_

"_Ah, aku takut,"_

"_Dia hanya melihat dengan satu mata, apanya yang tampan?"_

"_Tidak, tidak, dia tidak memakai alas kaki! Ah, jorok sekali!"_

"_Ayolah, usianya masih remaja, aku yakin. Tega sekali orangtuanya menelantarkan anak itu,"_

"_Oh ya? Kupikir dia murid SMU,"_

"_Bukan…."_

"_Ah, terlalu muda untuk menjadi penyapu jalan,"_

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum miris melihat mereka. Sudah biasa menjadi bulan-bulanan, salah sedikit sebiji sawi pasti dibuat sebesar gunung Fuji. Ia menatap ke bawah. Kakinya memijak tanpa alas. Telapaknya pasti kotor. Tapi dipikirnya, buat apa jijik pada tanah? _Toh _kelak manusia akan kembali ke dalam tanah. Lantas kenapa harus menyombongkan diri? Seolah diri sendiri lebih terhormat dari tanah.

'_Tes tes tes'_

Sesuatu yang berwarna merah segar terjatuh ke atas punggung kaki telanjang Sasuke. Satu matanya yang tersisa di rongganya terbelalak. Tangan kanannya tergerak, mengusap sesuatu yang membasahi bawah hidungnya.

"Tch!" decihnya kesal. Ia sudah lima kali mengalami mimisan hari ini. Entah apa yang menyerang tubuhnya saat ini, Sasuke tidak peduli. Disekanya darah-darah yang membuat sebagian wajahnya belepotan itu berkali-kali, namun hasilnya nihil, cairan sialan itu terus saja mengalir bersama koloninya.

Darah.

Selalu darah.

Hari ini Sasuke mengalami berkali-kali mimisan, kemarin ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya (entah kenapa), tiga hari yang lalu darah mengucur perlahan dari rongga matanya yang kosong, empat hari yang lalu ia tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan hingga lututnya berdarah. Sial sekali hari-harinya pekan ini. (Alah, siapa peduli.)

Tak mengacuhkannya, pria berusia 25 tahun itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan menyapunya. Dengan darah yang mengotori telapak tangan, wajah, dan punggung kakinya, tanpa ada seorang pun di antaranya yang peduli.

.

.

.

'_Hidupku begini ya begini. Hah….'_

.

.

.

"Aku belum menikah, hanya saja, aku bekerja untuk kakakku yang sakit,"

Ada pemuda sebayanya yang berceloteh mengeluhkan kondisi ekonominya. Ditegaknya sebotol air mineral yang berada digenggaman tangannya ganas. Tetapi sepasang iris violet indah miliknya kemudian menatap rekannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Kau ini selalu memasang wajah polos begitu, Sas. Eh, kau mau minum? Ini aku punya, sedikit, hehe," ujarnya lagi ramah. Pemuda berambut perak itu memamerkan sederet giginya yang tajam seraya menyodorkan botol minumnya.

Uchiha Sasuke menerimanya ragu. Namun mau tak mau ia meneguk air yang diberikan oleh temannya.

'_Begini ya rasanya dipedulikan…?'_

"… Suigetsu," panggil sang bungsu Uchiha itu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Penyapu jalan lain yang bernama Suigetsu itu pun lantas menoleh.

"_Yea, _Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Mimisan lagi?" respon Suigetsu disertai nada kekhawatiran. Sasuke menggeleng. Ah, hanya Suigetsu saja yang mengetahui penderitaan _sahabat_nya akhir-akhir ini. Kau beruntung ─maaf, sedikit beruntung memiliki Suigetsu, Sasuke.

"… kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" desahnya panjang; ia menggumamkan kata dengan intonasinya yang datar. Suigetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan Sasuke mengerti itu ─mengerti bahwa Suigetsu tak begitu menangkap persoalan ambigunya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya. "─maksudku, soal pekerjaan. Ya, pekerjaan. Waktu aku masih memulung, kau ikut menjadi pemulung. Waktu aku menjadi kuli bangunan, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu pula dengan kuli angkut di pasar, kemudian hingga saat ini ─penyapu jalan. Kenapa?" (Ia bertubi-tubi melontar pertanyaan.)

Suigetsu mengerti.

Sosok tuan muda di hadapannya ini, walau sudah lama sekali ia mengenalnya, tetapi tak banyak yang ia ketahui ─perihal semua yang mendetail soal seluk beluk Uchiha. Ia hanya tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah pemuda yang tertutup. Yang diketahuinya adalah soal ia sudah berkeluarga, memiliki seorang istri dan dua orang anak, lalu sering terkena _bengek _dan mimisan mendadak saat kerja. Hanya itu saja. Ia tak berani menanyakan yang lebih, takut-takut suatu saat nanti dirinya ditemukan dalam kondisi tak bernyawa di genggaman tangan Uchiha.

─dan ah, satu lagi. Lelaki ini adalah sosok yang kehilangan masa remajanya.

Ia menjadi seorang ayah saat usia 16 tahun. Begitu kata orang-orang.

Mereka menyebutnya karma karena terlahir sebagai anak pembawa sial yang merepotkan kedua orangtuanya.

Dahi pemuda berambut perak itu mengernyit.

"Ah…. Aku, aku hanya … entahlah, Sas. Aku merasa tak enak kalau harus meninggalkanmu. Tubuhmu kecil, kecil sekali. Tak tega aku kalau harus melihatmu menderita sendirian. Kuharap kau tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku selama ini." Tuturnya canggung. Tangannya refleks bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Pandangan manik ungu Suigetsu melembut. "─kita sama-sama berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu. Aku … aku cukup mengerti apa yang kaurasakan, Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke tertegun dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis kawannya. Suigetsu memedulikannya ─sangat, sangat memedulikannya. Dan dialah (mungkin) orang kedua setelah abangnya yang bertulus hati menjaganya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

'_Srek'_

Pria berambut _raven _itu kemudian mengusap ujung mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan likuid bening dengan punggung tangannya yang lusuh. Beruntung Suigetsu tak menyadari.

"Aku sekarang mengabdi sebagai penyapu jalan bukan untuk mencari uang. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan lingkungan dari sampah yang membuat bumi ini sesak. Tak diupah pun tak masalah," desah pemuda berambut hitam itu. Suigetsu mengernyit. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Kau itu tampan sekali, Sas. Kenapa setiap kali bekerja kau harus menutup wajahmu dengan tudung?"

"…"

"Aku tidak bohong ─dan aku bukan homo. Tapi aku serius, Sas, potong telingaku kalau aku bohong,"

'_Aku ingin menangis, sekarang ─tidak, jangan. Aku tidak boleh cengeng.'_

'_Kreeek'_

Tangan pucat Sasuke meremas botol air mineral yang telah kandas. Ia menunduk, tanpa berucap sesuatu dan menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Biarlah orang itu berceloteh sepuasnya.

"Oh iya, mata kananmu kenapa selalu ditutup perban─e-eh, maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu,"

Hozuki Suigetsu kembali berceletuk, namun ia menutup mulutnya refleks dan membalik badannya sehadap rekan bertubuh mungilnya tersebut. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Sejenak ia tak bergeming, namun kemudian senyum ambigu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"… tak apa, aku hanya … ingin menutupnya,"

"…"

'_Ambigu. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.'_

(Bukan sesuatu, Suigetsu. Tapi banyak hal.)

'_Kau tak tahu, Suigetsu. Aku yang memberikannya pada anakku.'_

"Kenapa kau menutupnya? Ah, banyak orang-orang yang menyebarkan _hoax _tentangmu, jadinya. Aku heran mengapa mereka membencimu,"

Mata Sasuke kembali terpejam. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mengusap air mata kepedihan yang merembes perlahan dengan punggung tangannya. Terlalu banyak beban hidup yang berkecamuk membakar pikirannya.

"Tak apa," (hanya itu yang bisa ia sampaikan sebagai jawaban.)

"Kalau kau sedikit mau bersosial, aku yakin mereka mau berteman denganmu, Sasuke. Kau tahu 'kan manusia itu makhluk sosial? Hahaha, itu pelajaran sosiologi paling dasar yang kudapat waktu sekolah. Sayang sekali aku harus berhenti sewaktu kelas lima," Suigetsu kembali bersugesti. Entah mengapa anak ini terkesan begitu cerewet soal ilmu konsultasi. Namun Sasuke merasakan sedikit kenyamanan yang menyelebungi hatinya di kala bersamanya. Beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang teman?

"Kau pelit kata, Uchiha. Ingat saat salah seorang warga di kota menuduhmu mencuri ayam? Ahhh kalau saja kau mau membuka mulut, warga-warga imbisil itu tak akan mengeroyokmu sampai kakimu patah. Beruntung ada saksi mata,"

"… aku lebih senang disiksa seperti itu,"

Mata Suigetsu terbelalak.

"Ka-kau ini _masochist_?" tanyanya heboh. Uchiha Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menggeleng pelan, membuat rekannya itu sedikit tertegun. Ia baru pertama kali melihat tuan muda berhati es ini tertawa akibat kekonyolannya.

"Bukan…. Siksaan duniawi itu nantinya akan menggugurkan dosa-dosa kecil," ujar Sasuke pelan. Ia menerawang bentang langit yang berkamuflase dengan warna sepia sang lembayung.

Gila.

Boleh jadi Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya ini benar-benar orang gila, benar apa yang orang katakan. Banyak beban hidup yang dipikul di bahu mungilnya, tapi ia melaksanakan semuanya seolah ringan. Banyak orang-orang yang menyiksanya ─termasuk keluarganya sendiri, tapi ia menikmatinya, katanya. Penghapus dosa-dosa kecil.

"Mungkin itu yang membuat orang-orang mengasumsikan diriku sebagai orang tak waras," ciut Sasuke ─ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Suigetsu kembali menepis pandangan negatifnya soal _kewarasan _sang Uchiha. "─semuanya dipandang salah, makanya aku lebih memilih membungkam mulutku."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan mengapa selama ini kau tidak mau bersosial?"

"Hn."

_Awkward_.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda berambut perak sebaya Sasuke itu menghempaskan bokongnya di rerumputan dekat si pemuda Uchiha. Agak terkejut reaksi Sasuke, karena Suigetsu menepuk pundaknya pelan dan tiba-tiba.

"Berbahagialah, Bung. Aku mau menjadi teman─ah, tidak, sahabatmu, selama kau bahagia jika bersamaku," tuturnya seraya menyeringai ramah. Sasuke menatap mata orang yang berasal dari marga Hozuki ini. Dia tidak berbohong, sedikit pun.

Uchiha itu mengulum senyuman tipisnya yang tak terlihat oleh kasat mata.

"Hn," gumamnya ambigu. Senyum Suigetsu melebar.

"Kuanggap itu _iya_!"

.

.

.

"_Sekarang kita teman! Jadi, mari kita berbagi suka dan duka!"_

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

><p>Chill senang karena ini apdetan paling cepat seumur hidup Chill 8DD *siul-siul* *DOR* *sebulan ngadpet aja bangga*<p>

Eeehhh karena otak lagi ngadat, jadi hasilnya begini otl maafkan Chill kalau chapter ini nggak memuaskan *sujud*  
>Se-sekali lagi makasih banyaaaak sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah sempetin baca, review, dan kritik X'D *peluk satu-satu*<p>

Lalu Chill turut berbela sungkawa atas kepergian hamba Allah, bapak Ustad Jeffri Al-Buchori. Semoga amal ibadah beliau diterima di sisi Allah dan keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi ketabahan. Amin :)

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0428/2013


	17. Bab 16: Pilihan

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 16: Pilihan**

**Summary: **\Bab 16: Pilihan/ Ayo gunakan otakmu untuk memilih, Sakura!—rnr minna?

** Warning: typo, NaruSakuSasu, some of coarse languages, AU, OC, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Fanfiction © Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>FanartCover © pindanglicious**

.

.

.

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Anak adam itu terkesiap dengan kehadiran tamu tak terduga di pagi buta. Wajahnya secerah temaram rembulan yang tersibak sang pusat tata surya. Ia memamerkan senyum lebar dan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

Ada apa gerangan?

"Suigetsu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Ia memicingkan sedikit matanya—yang entah mengapa semakin memburuk saat melihat. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati si perak bergigi hiu, lalu membuka tudung yang menutupi sebagian kepalanya.

"Hee? Kau lupa denganku?"

Suigetsu bergurau dengan tawanya seperti biasa—dan dibalas dengan gelengan singkat. Mereka lalu berjalan santai beriringan dengan pakaian kuning yang seragam—dan tak lupa sebatang sapu jalanan dalam genggam tangan.

* * *

><p><em>Ini keseharian kami sang penyapu jalan<em>

_Bergegas subuh tanpa sesuap sarapan_

_Pulang petang membawa sedikit harapan_

_Namun di hati terselip secuil kebahagiaan_

* * *

><p><em>'Srek'<em>

Dedaunan kering dan sampah-sampah plastik tersapu. Di sepanjang jalan raya sudah ada beberapa tumpuk hasil garapan sang tuan Uchiha. Rekan-rekannya lebih memilih untuk menyapu di daerah terpencil karena di sana tidak ada terlalu banyak sampah. Tapi karena ia keras kepala, jadilah dirinya berpijak di tanah itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke segala arah, memutari trotoar dan menyapu sampah-sampah yang tercecer di sana. Biarpun sudah berkali-kali dibuatnya bersih, tetap saja orang-orang sekitar membuang limbah mereka tanpa henti. Mobil yang melintas pun melempar sampah mereka melalui jendela.

_Kenapa manusia bisa jadi sebrengsek ini?_

_'Srek, Srek'_

Kembali ia mengayunkan sapunya ke kiri dan kanan. Terus dilakukannya seperti itu, sampai tempat pembuangan akhir semakin penuh dengan tumpukan sampah yang semakin menggunung. Ia hanya tinggal memasukkan benda-benda tak berguna itu ke _poly bag_, membopongnya di belakang punggung, dan membakarnya.

Yah, setidaknya penyapu jalan adalah pekerjaan yang sedikit lebih mulia daripada pemulung.

Oniks pekat miliknya yang masih utuh berputar resah. Bekerja nyaris sehari penuh ia lelah. Namun tanpanya ia tak akan mendapat rezeki walau secercah. Hidupnya tak pernah cerah.

Kalau dulu ia bekerja sebagai pemulung sampah untuk menghidupi istri dan anak-anaknya. Pandangan rendah dan cemooh jijik kerap ia dapatkan dari kaum-kaum berduit. Walau sekarang masih diperlakukan demikian, tetapi Sasuke bersyukur karena ia jarang mendapat serangan fisik dari para manusia agung itu. Saban waktu ia pernah pulang membawa memar di sekujur tubuh, dan istrinya sama sekali tak peduli.

Pedih.

Beginilah hidupnya sebagai manusia pembawa sial, yang dibenci Tuhan, yang dibenci makhluk hidup. Dari kecil tak pernah mengeyam bangku pendidikan. Sasuke bukan orang berilmu yang bisa mendapat tawaran pekerjaan selangit.

"Hei, Pak penyapu jalan! Percuma kaubersihkan jalanan ini. Pengguna jalan di sini sangat keras kepala," teriak seorang tuan lanjut usia yang mengenakan jas hitam mengkilat. Pak tua itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk mendekat.

Sasuke berjalan membawa sapu di tangannya. Wajahnya yang datar dan dingin ia tundukkan. Ia tak berani lagi merasa tak pantas untuk memandang laki berduit di hadapannya. Beliau terlihat begitu wibawa dan ramah, berbeda dengan orang kaya lain yang selalu menatapnya remeh.

"Oh, anak muda. Tunjukkanlah wajahmu," titah sang lelaki tua dengan senyumnya yang hangat.

Sasuke mendongakkan wajah suramnya yang tak pernah menyiratkan segurat ekspresi. "Maafkan saya, Tuan …" ujarnya pelan dan datar. Bagaimanapun, ia tak mau berbicara lantang pada orang berada di depannya. Ingat, ia bukan siapa-siapa.

Si kakek berjas hitam mewah tersebut agak tidak enak hati setelah melihat wajah sang muda. Dia sangat tampan, walau bukan bernasib bagus seperti pangeran negeri impian. Matanya yang satu tertutup—_tidak, aku tidak mau tahu soal itu_.

Lama bergerilya dalam kebisuan, beliau memutuskan untuk mengulum senyumnya kembali. Bukan senyuman menghinakan. Ini senyuman simpati. Namun tetap saja Sasuke tak mau menerimanya—karena ia tidak perlu dikasihani. Si kakek menepuk pucuk kepala tuan uchiha yang terbalut tudung kuning tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

"Berjuanglah. Suatu saat nanti kuyakin kau akan menggali tambang intan," bisiknya halus.

Tanpa basa basi, beliau meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung tertegun.

Bukan, Sasuke bukan tipe orang lambat yang tidak mengerti makna denotasi yang meluncur dari bibir pak tua tadi. Walau tidak pernah bersekolah, otaknya terlalu jenius untuk menebak makna-makna mutiara.

_Oh, Kami-sama masih menyayangiku_.

* * *

><p>Sakura mengunci pintu kamarnya diam-diam.<p>

Baru setengah hari merantau dari tempatnya tinggal kini, wanita itu sudah mendapat sewa kamar di sebuah penginapan kecil. _Uang saku _yang _diberikan _oleh suami barunya lumayan banyak, tak mungkin habis sepenuhnya untuk membayar rental. Ia dan buah hatinya hanya akan tinggal selang seminggu atau beberapa hari mendatang dengan maksud bersembunyi dari para _pengintai _bayaran suaminya.

Wanita itu menghela napas dan menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja makan—ia baru saja pulang dari _minimarket _terdekat.

Mata zambrudnya menatap nanar sekeliling ruangan. Kamarnya sempit, minimalis, namun tetap elegan. Anak-anaknya tertidur pulas di atas futon empuk (bukan di dipan kayu lapuk yang nyaris rubuh), dan selimut lembut (bukan kain lusuh tipis). Ingat dulu hidupnya. Tidur saja berdesakkan, pengap, dan bau air hujan. Bahkan suami—tepatnya mantan—suaminya harus rela tidur di lantai semen yang dingin.

Sekarang?

Makanan pun mudah didapat. Lihat, barang belanjaannya terguling di permukaan meja makan saking penuhnya. Dulu? Harus menunggu suaminya pulang, membawa beras sekantung kecil dan lauk apa adanya. Lalu menampar pipi suaminya sampai kenyang kalau sedang kesal.

"S-sas …" bibirnya terkatup, menggumamkan sebuah nama yang (sejujurnya) sangat dirindukannya.

Kakinya melemas begitu saja dan ia terduduk di lantai. Betapa kosong sinar matanya saat menatap langit-langit penginapan.

_Kembali dan nikmati kehidupan barumu!_

_Kau sudah keterlaluan, mana mau dia memaafkanmu!_

(Hatinya terus memberontak, menciptakan sebongkah gugup yang mengganjal)

Bayang-bayangnya sekarang hanyalah, dirinya pulang dan bersimpuh meminta maaf pada orang yang selama ini terlalu baik hati padanya. Sakura tahu jika kabur adalah rencana paling sinting yang pernah ia lakukan. Suaminya yang sekarang punya kaki tangan di mana-mana.

_KENAPA DULU AKU MEMILIH JALAN INI, TUHAN?!_

'_plek'_

Tangannya terkulai.

Semakin lama bahunya bergetar hebat memikirkan jalan keluar.

_'Tolong aku, Kami-sama …' _jeritnya dalam hati.

Wanita itu mengutuk dirinya yang begitu keji pada sang suami. Tampar, pukul, tendang, ludah, maki, semua ia hempas begitu saja pada laki-laki yang selama ini rela mengorbankan apapun untuknya. Lapar ia tahan, haus ia tahan, takut ia tahan, marah ia tahan, hanya untuk dirinya dan anak-anaknya.

Setelah disakiti sedemikian rupa, dengan mudahnya ia ingin meminta maaf?

Enak saja.

Mungkin Sasuke adalah orang pemaaf paling tulus yang pernah Sakura temui dalam hidupnya. Tapi bisa saja pikirannya berubah setelah dikhianati, 'kan? Ayolah, Sasuke itu manusia. Dia punya batas kesabaran. Dia bukan Tuhan yang maha mengampuni semua kesalahan hamba-Nya. Bukan.

"_Hiks_—"

Sang Nyonya mulai terguncang. Ia sungguh menyesali kebodohannya.

Ia sangat ingin kembali dalam rengkuhan hangat si pemulung sampah. Sekarang ini rasa cintanya tumbuh, berkembang bersama sesal yang terus mengganjal jiwa. Ia ingin pulang. Pulang. Ke _gubuk _kumuhnya yang dulu.

Tapi di lain sisi, Sakura tak bisa meremehkan kekuasaan suami sahnya. Ia bisa membeli hukum dengan uangnya yang segudang. Ia bisa menemukannya di mana saja, di penjuru dunia—bahkan sampai ke pelosok-pelosok terpencil.

Jika Naruto-_sama _menemukannya di gubuk hinanya lagi, Sasuke bisa habis dipenggal sang tuan besar. Ia akan menjadi manusia paling sengsara, yang tak pernah dicintai seumur hidupnya. Sakura tak mau itu terjadi!

_Ayo, pilih._

.

.

.

_Gunakan otakmu untuk memilih_.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

><p>HAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHA<p>

UDAH SETAHUN GAK APDET YA AMPUN ASTAGA AHAHHAHA :'D *ditendang*  
>aduh maaf banget ya readers sayaaang :'D chill terlalu sibuk sama urusan dunia nyata sampe lupa sama ini Dx<p>

Maaf :')

Makasih banyak banget lho buat yang udah ngedukung Chill buat tetep ngeupdate. Chill jadi ngerasa bersalah BANGET BANGET BANGET :') maaf bangeet ini kalau chapternya gak nyambung. Chill baru aja kena WB dan feel nulis hilang D':

Maaf ya sekali lagi dan makasih banyaaak buat semua review (maaf gabisa bales satu-satu lagi), dukungan, dsb.

Hihihi :')


	18. Bab 17: Aku Sangat Mencintaimu

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 17: Aku Sangat Mencintaimu**

**Summary: **\Bab 17: Aku Sangat Mencintaimu/ "_Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai nyawa ini tercabut dari kerongkongan,"_

**Warning: typo, NaruSakuSasu, some of coarse languages, AU, OC, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Fanfiction © Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>FanartCover © pindanglicious**

.

.

.

_Ayah sudah kenyang menelan semua makian._

Satu kalimat yang terngiang.

Iris hijau Sakura menyorotkan kekosongan yang sendu. Ia menatap layar alam yang tersibak melalui jendela kereta, melamunkan seribu sesal dan kehampaan. Pikirannya melayang, sungguh, demi Tuhan, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang. Ia tetap menggapai satu tujuan pulang, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Naruto pasti akan mencarinya, ke mana saja ia merantau.

Anak-anaknya duduk di bangku seberang. Keduanya masih menjaga jarak dari rengkuh sang ibu, mungkin karena muak, atau mungkin karena memang sedang tak mau. Raut wajah mereka menyirat ekspresi murka yang semu.

_Salah apa …? Ayah itu salah apa?_

_Kenapa Bunda mengajarkanku untuk selalu menentang kehendaknya?_

_Kita berhutang banyak sekali pada Ayah!_

'_Tes tes'_

Iringan gemercik hujan memperkeruh suasana hati sang wanita yang tengah dilamun gundah. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, perih. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas lutut.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti? __Kami sudah resmi bercerai dan Naruto memegang bukti gugatan cerai!' _batinnya menggertak. Ia menyalahi dirinya yang terlalu bodoh untuk memilih. Ia mencaci dirinya yang menggelap dibutakan nafsu duniawi. (_Bodoh bodoh bodoooh! __**Aku **__**bodoh**__!_)

"Bunda, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai?"

Haruka memecah mozaik-mozaik lamunan ibundanya. Sakura mengerjap menanggapi pertanyaan polos putranya yang masih belia, menyambutnya dengan senyuman getir. "Dua puluh menit," jawabnya singkat.

Haruka berkedip.

"Dua puluh menit lagi kita akan menghabisi nyawa Ayah?" ujarnya lagi.

Sang ibu terbelalak. Hatinya begitu tertohok mendengar ucapan tanpa dosa anaknya yang menyobek hatinya bagai hunusan sebilah belati. "Apa maksudmu?"—ia balik bertanya, dengan nada bicara yang sedikit lebih berat.

Yang ada di bayangnya saat ini cuma Sasuke. Setahunya, lelaki itu tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang setelah abangnya berpulang. Rintangan hidup ia jalani dengan bekal ekspresi wajah yang datar dan dingin. Semua emosi disimpannya baik-baik di balik kedoknya. Hanya hati kecilnya yang menangis pilu. Ia haus perhatian dan kasih sayang, sudah terlanjur kenyang oleh semua hinaan dan makian.

"Kautahu, Bunda? Naruto-_sama _pernah mengikrarkan sumpah jikalau Bunda lari darinya, ia berjanji akan mencarimu sampai seluruh pelosok dunia," respon sang anak.

Sekali lagi dada Sakura terhentak.

Bingung.

Sedih.

Galau.

Semua bercampur aduk di hatinya.

Andai saja (sekali lagi, **andai saja**) ia bisa lebih bersabar menjalani hidup bersama Sasuke, hidupnya tak akan pernah rumit seperti sekarang. Ia merasa seperti terjebak di labirin. Buta. Tak tahu ke mana jalan pulang.

"Aku sangat mencintai Ayah sebagaimana beliau mencintaiku,"—Haruka mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku menyesal karena dulu selalu melawan Ayah. Tidak mau menerima apa yang diberikan Ayah. Mengusir Ayah. Mendiamkannya. Perang dingin. Membiarkannya kelaparan di luar rumah. Membiarkannya kedinginan di tengah malam,"—ia mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya dengan sengguk dan isakan.

Sakura tertegun untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat melihat air mata yang jatuh dari pipi suci anaknya.

Anak gadisnya yang satu tak mau berkomentar. Ia lebih memilih diam tanpa mau melirik ke arah saudaranya yang mulai menangis seraya memanggil nama ayahnya.

"Aku rindu Ayah! Sangat! Tapi aku takut _mereka _akan menemukan jejak kita dan malah menyalahkan Ayah. Aku takut sekali, Bunda!"

"…"

"Naruto-_sama _bisa menghabisi Ayah kapanpun ia mau! Mata hatinya sudah dibutakan oleh cintamu! Aku bukannya tidak mau bertemu dengan Ayah tapi aku lebih memilih untuk tersiksa oleh tangan keji Naruto-_sama _dibanding harus melihat Ayah yang disiksa! Kautahu, Bunda? Ayah pasti lelah menerima perlakuan kita yang semena-mena semasa kita tinggal bersama! Tamparan, hinaan, cacian, tendangan, pukulan, semburan ludah, siraman teh panas, semuanya sudah pernah beliau rasakan!"

Si lelaki kecil mengakhiri keluh-kesahnya. Ia menghela napas berat dan mengembuskannya dengan bahu mungil yang bergetar hebat.

Impresi. Yang ibunya tarik sebagai konklusi tentangnya adalah; _darimana anak ini belajar sarkasme dan kata-kata sinis lainnya?_

Sakura tak bisa berucap sepatah balasan; ia menelan ludah dengan air muka pahit. Tangannya bergerak ke dada, dan mencengkeramnya erat. "Aku masih ragu," gumamnya pilu.

Haruka mendongakkan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata dan ingus bening khas bocah balita.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ayah—"

"Bunda juga."

Si wanita bersurai gulali itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, frustasi. Keringat dingin terus-terusan mengalir dari pelipis dan leher. Awaknya sudah banjir peluh. Bibirnya bergerak komat-kamit, menggumamkan kata samar. Kedua anaknya menaikkan alis dan mengerutkan dahi mereka bingung, melihat tingkah ibunda tercinta.

Sementara kereta masih berjalan mulus di atas rel, ketiga insan itu tetap terlarut dalam keheningan. Sejak pagi tadi di mana mereka meninggalkan sewa kamar, suasana canggunglah yang mencekik.

"Maaf," bocah adam itu kembali bersuara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "… aku akan mengikuti apa mau Bunda. Janji," lanjutnya serak.

Kesekian kalinya Sakura menegak saliva.

_Ada berapa orang jumlah korban keegoisannya selama ini …?_

.

.

.

_PRAAANG_

Semangkuk bubur ayam terpental ke udara. Dentingan sendok dan pecahan beling membahana. Serpihan kuarsanya tercecer di atas permukaan semen abu tua yang teksturnya kasar.

Seorang adam yang menyaksikannya cuma terdiam dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat wanitanya mengamuk, apalagi pada saat kondisi kesehatannya yang kian memburuk. Walau perutnya sakit seperti terlilit, ia tetap bertahan di sana.

"Pergilah, Sasuke! Aku tak mau melihatmu!" sentak si perempuan yang terduduk di ranjang tuanya—atau lebih cocok disebut dipan kayu reyot berlapis sprei putih gading yang lusuh.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Ia belum mengiyakan titah sang ratu, tetapi badannya tertunduk untuk membersihkan pecahan beling dan bubur lembek yang sudah menyatu dengan pasir dan kerikil kasar. Menjijikkan, tapi baginya tidak.

Mata hitamnya yang masih utuh sepasang menatap datar tumpahan bubur. Sebesit ada rasa tidak enak yang mengganjal di hati. Padahal ia baru saja merogoh sakunya untuk membeli semangkuk bubur tadi, nyatanya ditolak sang istri. Tahu begini ia saja yang makan daripada harus dibuang.

"Kau tak perlu melemparnya, Sakura. Ini mubadzir," ujarnya lirih. "Padahal biar aku saja yang memakannya kalau tidak mau. Ini mahal," ia melanjutkan.

Sakura mendecih tak suka. Alasannya sederhana, ia tak peduli. Lidahnya terasa sangat pahit untuk memakan makanan itu. "Lantas? Bukannya itu kewajibanmu menuruti perintah istri, eh? Aduh Sasuke, kau tak mengerti pahitnya lidahku saat memakan semua makanan yang kauberikan! Mengertilah sedikit!" cerocos wanita bersurai merah muda.

Suaminya menatapnya dengan sorotan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Maaf," tuturnya pelan. Tangannya kembali bergerak membersihkan bubur hangat yang kini terbuang sia-sia. Sekali lagi perutnya terasa melilit, namun tak dipedulikan.

Dari malam sebelumnya Sasuke belum memakan barang sebulir nasi pun. Ia menghabiskan waktu dan uangnya untuk mengurusi istrinya yang sedang demam. Di tempat kerja sudah kenyang menerima tendangan dan pukulan juragan di perutnya akibat ia tak bekerja maksimal. Di rumah selalu dihadiahi omelan dan cercaan sang istri.

"Aku ingin roti susu," respon Sakura tak acuh.

Sasuke menegak ludah.

Uang hari ini habis dibelikan seperempat kilo beras dan semangkuk bubur ayam. Harga roti susu di kota seberang itu bukan main-main untuk seorang yang berprofesi rendah sepertinya.

"Aa …"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebentar, aku membersihkan semua ini dulu,"

Sasuke mengakhiri dialog menyebalkannya dengan Sakura. Pecahan mangkuk sudah tersapu bersih, hanya saja tumpahan bubur yang mulai mengering terlalu bandel untuk disikat.

Tolong …

Hanya dengan melihat tumpahannya saja Sasuke sudah tergiur. Mungkin karena rasa lapar maha dahsyat yang menyerang.

"Lama! Buburnya bau, Sasuke! Cepatlah sedikit, aku takut kedai roti tutup malam ini," Sakura kembali menyembur suaminya yang masih belum selesai membersihkan lantai selama hampir dua puluh menit. "Aku lapaaar! Lapar! Anakmu di sini juga sudah menunggu makanan layak!" ia melanjutkan seraya menunjuk perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang.

Ia tidak keberatan dengan semua titah dan omongan Sakura yang setiap jam menusuk jantungnya. Kepalanya pening luar biasa, pandangannya sudah mulai berkunang-kunang.

'_Tidak! Aku harus mencari uang dulu, sehabis itu memberi sekantong roti susu, kemudian tidur! Dan bekerja lagi besok! Ayolah!'_

Kalau ditanya siapa yang paling lapar, Sasuke lah orangnya.

Sekarang ini yang hanya diinginkannya cuma istirahat, tidur. Kalau diizinkan, ya makan. Tapi untuknya yang terpenting adalah SakuraSakuraSakura Sakura. Ia sangat mencintai wanita di hadapannya dan rela mengorbankan apa pun (termasuk nyawanya) hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Tak peduli apakah Sakura mencintainya atau malah membencinya.

Ia lebih mirip seorang babu daripada seorang suami.

"Aku yakin uang hasil kerjamu tadi masih ada."

Sakura kembali mengajak Sasuke untuk mengobrol. Sejenak sang tuan babu menolehkan kepala ke arah putrinya, mengangguk ragu dan menegak saliva gugup.

'_Aku bisa pinjam uang pada juragan … ah, setidaknya itu lebih cepat,'_

"Ah, ayolaaah! Jangan membalasku dengan anggukan saja! Kau ini suami dingin yang membosankan, Sasuke! Tahu tidak?" keluh Sakura seraya mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya frustasi. Tangannya gatal ingin memukul atau menjitak kepala sang suami.

"Hahaha iya maaf, Sakura …" Sasuke tertawa kikuk untuk mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu," lanjutnya diiringi seulas senyum.

Sekilas rona merah tertampang di kedua pipi ranum sang nyonya. Hatinya bergejolak tanpa sebab saat melihat senyum tulus dan tawa lirih pasangan hidupnya. Ini yang namanya jatuh cinta ya? Memang bukan kali pertamanya mendengar maupun melihat tawa dan senyum Sasuke, tapi yang sekarang rasanya berbeda.

_'__Pluk'_

Lamunan Sakura kembali terbuyar. Telapak hangat Sasuke sudah bertengger di pucuk kepalanya. "Maaf lagi," ujarnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di dahi sang istri.

Mata hijau Sakura membulat.

Tubuhnya tak menolak dan ia menikmatinya—hingga ia terlarut dalam pelukan dan ciuman-ciuman panas. Roti susu terlupakan.

.

.

.

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai nyawa ini tercabut dari kerongkongan,"_

.

.

.

"Bunda, keretanya sudah berhenti. Jangan tidur!"

**Tbc**

* * *

><p>Chill kembali lelah mengupdate karena kena wb :) *dibakar rame-rame*<p>

Maaf ya buat yang nunggu lama eh taunya ceritanya pendek melulu dan makin kayak sinetron :'( ya maklumin aja ya genrenya juga drama... *plak*  
>Makasih yaa buat yang setia review dan nunggu. Doain aja chapter depan segera update dan Chill dapet anugerah ide yang baru hihihi<p> 


	19. Bab 18: Buntu

**Sacrifice**

**Bab 18: Buntu**

**Summary: **\Bab 18: Buntu/ "Aku … menambah masalahnya …?" Mati rasa; Sakura merasa pikirannya mendadak buntu.—rnr minna?

**Warning: typo, NaruSakuSasu, some of harsh languages, AU, OC, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi<br>Fanfiction © Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>FanartCover © pindanglicious**

.

.

.

"_Bunda, keretanya sudah berhenti. Jangan tidur!"_

Sayup-sayup, suara kecil itu melengking di telinga Sakura yang tengah terpejam. Kepala wanita itu bersandar pada jendela kereta di belakangnya. Dengan sekali hentak, ia terbangun dan membuka kelopak matanya. Netra hijau wanita itu mendapati dua sosok anak-anaknya yang terbengong melihat sang bunda.

Haruka mengarahkan jari telunjuk mungilnya ke wajah Sakura. Dahinya berkerut dan wajah polosnya menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan. "Bunda menangis," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Eh?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya heran. Jemari lentiknya bergerak pelan dan mengusap sudut matanya yang terasa basah. Ia kemudian terdiam. Pikirannya kembali tertuju pada mimpi singkat yang disapanya selama tertidur. Semuanya terasa nyata. Sangat nyata.

Pelukannya. Ciumannya. Sentuhannya.

Ia kemudian menelan saliva dan berdiri dari bangku kereta.

"M-mungkin kemasukan debu saat terlelap tadi," ujarnya terbata pada sang anak. Dibalas dengan anggukan naif, wanita itu tersenyum hambar. Tangannya menggenggam tangan-tangan mungil kedua anaknya. "Nah, ayo keluar. Kita sudah sampai dan Bunda hafal daerah di sini," lanjutnya.

Ketiga insan tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar kereta. Memijak lantai stasiun yang licin dan mengkilat. Banyak orang yang berlari sana-sini dan berjalan santai; suasana alami untuk sebuah stasiun. Si kembar berbinar takjub melihat fenomena yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Bagi kedua anak itu, ini baru pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar terjun di dunia sosial. Sebelumnya hanya tinggal di gubuk dan pulang pergi sekolah, dan tinggal sementara di rumah megah Naruto-_sama_.

Frasa _banyak orang _yang mereka tahu adalah teman-teman sekolah dan ibu-bapak guru. Jadi, suasana ramai dan hiruk pikuk seperti ini adalah hal yang jarang dilihat oleh Haruka maupun Haruki.

Gedung stasiun itu besar sekali. Ada banyak rel dan kereta yang berhenti menunggu jadwal pemberangkatan. Ada banyak loket yang membuat orang-orang mengantri panjang. Pokoknya ramai bukan main.

Baik Haruka dan Haruki, mereka menyalurkan rasa antusiasnya dengan mempererat genggaman di tangan ibunya. Sakura kembali menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihat kedua buah hatinya.

"Habis ini kemana lagi, Bunda?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Kepalanya menengadah untuk melihat raut wajah sang bunda.

"Umm, mungkin jalan dulu saja. Soalnya tempat kerja Ayah dulu tidak jauh dari sini. Dia sering mengajak Bunda untuk melihat stasiun ini," jawab perempuan bersurai merah muda pendek itu seraya memamerkan cengiran miris.

_Tempat kerja _itu membawa memorinya ke dalam masa lalu yang kelam. Pikirannya kembali mengacau setelah melontarkan dua kata magis tersebut. Yang jelas, Sakura masih sering meringis membayangkannya. Jadi apa Sasuke sekarang. Apakah ia masih berprofesi sebagai pemulung sampah? Atau sekarang sudah menjadi juragan loak? Atau orang kaya raya pemilik saham besar?

Tidak tahu.

Tidak penting.

Apa pun itu, Sakura hanya bisa berharap Sasuke bisa memaafkan semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. Walau sebenarnya ia sendiri ragu apakah lelaki itu sudi memaafkannya dengan mudah setelah Sakura membiarkannya terlarut ke dalam palung penderitaan tak berujung. Hati Sasuke pasti sudah hancur berkeping-keping, bahkan sudah melebur menjadi butiran pasir. Ia **pasti **sakit hati, bukan main sakitnya.

Sakura tahu ia terlalu menganggap enteng kata maaf. Ia selalu mengoyak kalbu (mantan) suaminya itu seumur hidupnya. Jadi … wajar 'kan kalau Sasuke tak mau memberinya maaf? Sebaik apa pun pria itu padanya. Setulus apa pun cinta pria itu padanya. Retorika waktu bisa saja merubah semuanya menjadi kebencian yang mendalam.

Sakura bisa membayangkan, Sasuke pasti menamparnya kencang-kencang kalau hari ini bertemu. Ia merasa lebih brengsek dari seorang preman pasar yang hobi memukuli orang tak berdosa.

"Ayah masih kerja di tempat yang sama, memangnya?" Haruka bertanya lagi (masih) dengan wajah naifnya. Ia tak mengerti perasaan ibundanya yang bergejolak kacau.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Asal kita tahu jalan, nanti pasti sampai ke rumah kita yang dulu. Ayah mau kerja jadi apa pun sekarang itu tak penting," sahutnya diselingi tawa ringan.

"Ummm … itu pun kalau Ayah masih tinggal di tempat yang sama?"

"Semoga saja iya,"

"Lalu apakah kita akan kembali tinggal bersama? Berempat lagi? Dengan Ayah?"

"Bunda tidak takut dengan mata-mata yang bisa saja dikirimkan oleh Naruto-_sama_? Dia orang kaya! Apa saja pasti bisa dilakukannya!"

"Nanti yang bertanggung jawab siapa, Bunda?"

"Memangnya ada surat keputusan ceraimu dan Naruto-_sama _yang resmi?"

"…"

Ibu dari dua anak itu tak menanggapi ocehan-ocehan cerewet kedua putra dan putrinya. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba meletup dari lubuk hati. Bukan, ia bukan ingin memukul mereka. Ia sangat ingin memukul pipinya sendiri, sekeras mungkin. Ia benci kebodohan-kebodohan yang sudah ditorehkannya di masa lalu.

Pertanyaan si kembar tidak salah. Mereka berhak mengemukakan pendapat. Sakura tahu itu. Ia sudah dewasa dan bisa berpikir matang.

Apalagi pernyataan terakhir anaknya, itu sangat membekas. Naruto bisa saja mengejarnya dan menyewa mata-mata yang akan mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Ia bisa saja memenggal kepala Sasuke kalau Sakura ketahuan tinggal bersama dengan lelaki itu lagi sementara statusnya kini sudah menjadi istri orang lain.

Ingat, Sakura belum melegalkan _perceraian_-nya dengan Naruto. Ini melarikan diri.

Ia terjatuh di lubang yang sama berkali-kali. Betapa bodohnya dirinya ini.

"Haruka, Haruki. Jangan banyak bicara dulu ya sayang, Bunda sedikit pusing," hentinya, berdusta. Walau memang benar kenyataannya bahwa Sakura sedang pusing memikirkan hidupnya yang berliku-liku, tak semulus hidup orang lain. Kedua anaknya lalu terdiam mengunci mulut. Mereka masih melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kalau saja dulu bisa lebih sabar menjalani hidup, Sakura yakin ia tak akan sebingung ini.

Sambil tetap melangkah, si wanita bermata zambrud cerah melihat-lihat pemandangan sekeliling. Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar lima ratus meter dari stasiun dan sudah masuk ke gerbang pedesaan kecil. Ini rute yang sering Sasuke lalui, Sakura hapal semuanya. Ia sering berjalan-jalan bersama suaminya dulu semasa hamil.

Sedangkan rumahnya ada di pedalaman, terisolasi dari pemukiman warga. Jaraknya sangat jauh dari sini. Jalannya terjal dan jelek, pokoknya melelahkan. Karena untuk mencapainya, ia butuh punggung Sasuke untuk menjadi 'kendaraan pribadi' yang mengantarnya sampai tujuan.

Langkah kaki mereka kemudian terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan pabrik tua yang kumuh. Di sebelahnya ada tempat pembuangan akhir; banyak sampah dan baunya tengik sekali. Ada beberapa orang yang bergumul di sana, mereka pemulung sampah dengan karung kumal di punggung mereka. Bulu roma Sakura dan kedua anaknya berdiri tegak.

"Ini tempat kerja Ayah—_**dulu**_," jelas Sakura dengan penekanan kata _'dulu'_. Karena ia sangat yakin (mantan) suaminya itu tak lagi bekerja di sini. Si kembar agak tercengang mendengarnya. "Bau ya? Panas pula. Melelahkan. Ayah setiap hari melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu," lanjut wanita berkepala dua itu seraya menunjuk orang-orang di sana.

Sunggingan senyuman pahit tak pernah pudar di wajah ayunya. Bernostalgia masa lalu; ia ingat pernah sekali waktu Sasuke pulang dengan memar di wajahnya. Lelaki itu tak bilang apa pun selain menyuruhnya diam dan makan dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya. Kemudian Sakura tahu kalau yang melakukannya adalah atasannya sendiri.

Pekerjaannya terlalu keras, tapi upahnya tak sebanding perasan peluh sang suami. Brengsek dan keterlaluan. Atasannya itu bajingan, lebih tak punya hati daripada binatang. Brengsek.

"Lalu it—"

"—Sakura. Kau kah?"

Kalimatnya terputus. Sebuah suara _familiar _memotongnya tiba-tiba. Tubuh Sakura membeku seketika, mata hijaunya membulat lebar. Jantungnya serasa terhenti saat itu juga.

Sama halnya dengan si kembar Haruka dan Haruki.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ia berada di seberang belakang. Mengenakan pakaian serba kuning bertudung dan membawa sebatang sapu halaman yang besar. Kedua kakinya terbalut sepatu _boots _senada yang panjangnya selutut.

Tatapan sebuah mata hitam menyorot datar pada zambrudnya. Hati Sakura semakin gentar menatap baliknya.

"S-Sasuke?" desisnya ragu, memastikan.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia bergeming dengan menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sama _shock_-nya di balik wajah dinginnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat gagang sapu yang dipegangnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kencang.

"Kenapa di sini?" tanyanya heran.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Maaf sekali membuatmu repot begini," lirih lelaki berambut _raven _tersebut. Ia menurunkan si kembar dari gendongannya dan merogoh saku jaket untuk mengambil kunci rumahnya.

Kepala yang terbalut tudung besar itu menunduk malu. Rumahnya masih gubuk butut tak layak huni. Tak berubah seperti sebelumnya. Mata Sakura memanas melihatnya, namun ia segera menghadang air mata yang nyaris merembes dari kelenjarnya.

"Tidak, maafkan aku …" Sakura mengelak dengan suara serak. Ia mengusap ujung matanya dengan ibu jari. "… selama ini. A-aku tahu pasti berat sekali untukmu tapi—"

Tangisnya hampir tumpah lagi.

"—sumpah aku menyesal. Demi Tuhan. Maaf. Maaf sekali. Maa—"

"Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan," potong Sasuke untuk yang kedua kali. Lelaki itu kembali menengadahkan kepala, berbalik menghadap orang yang sangat disayanginya itu dengan sunggingan senyum tipis.

Sekali lagi Sakura membelalakan matanya. Lidahnya kelu dan ia tak mampu berkata apa. Semudah itukah ia memaafkan semua kesalahannya …? Mudah sekali. Apa ia ikhlas? Apa ia lelah dengan semua ini dan bertingkah seolah ia ikhlas?

"S-Sasuke, aku sudah keterlaluan selama ini dan kau …"

"Kubilang tak ada yang harus dimaafkan dan disesali, Sakura. Tanpa meminta maaf, aku selalu memaafkanmu. Semuanya. Aku tak bisa—aku sangat tak bisa membencimu. Pokoknya begitu, sulit sekali untuk kujelaskan. Sudahlah," ujarnya panjang lebar.

Lelaki itu memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya dan membuka pintu kayu lapuknya dalam sekejap.

Sakura masih bisa memandang seisi rumah kenangan itu dari luar. Tak ada banyak hal yang berubah selain tempat tidur. Bukan lagi dipan kayu yang depannya sudah habis digerogoti ngengat, tapi selembar kain yang terbentang menjadi kasur ayun.

Pahit.

Kenapa makhluk yang berdiri di depannya ini terlalu baik?

"Kalian lapar? Aku cuma punya telur rebus, garam, dan nasi," tanya Sasuke setelah menarik ketiga insan yang sangat dirindukannya itu ke dalam. Ia tersenyum canggung, dalam hatinya malu menyebut ketiga makanan kelewat sederhana itu. "—maaf kalau tak suka. Tapi setidaknya, sedikit lebih mewah daripada nasi dan garam saja, 'kan?" lanjut lelaki berkepala dua tersebut.

Jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk kalbu, ia menertawakan dirinya yang payah. Sangat payah. Menjamu tamu saja tak becus. "Kalau lapar makan saja." Ia melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat tertunda. Disodorkannya empat butir telur rebus, dua mangkuk nasi, dan setoples garam ke hadapan anak-anaknya dan mantan istrinya tersebut.

"Memangnya Ayah sudah makan?"

Anak lelakinya tiba-tiba bertanya sebelum melahap jatah yang seharusnya dimiliki sang ayah. Pertanyaannya seolah mewakili isi hati Sakura dan Haruki. Tidak. Mereka tidak mau seperti dulu yang selalu merebut rezeki lelaki itu.

Sasuke menatap darah dagingnya itu datar. Namun kemudian sebuah tarikan sudut bibir terulas di wajah tampannya. "Hn," jawabnya singkat dengan sekali helaan napas.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melepas semua atribut kerja yang melekat di tubuh kurusnya. Menyimpannya ke dalam lemari kayu usang seusai dilipat rapi. Sakura memandangnya lirih. Ia masih Sasuke yang dulu, yang sangat peduli sesama dan disiplin. Rumah tua ini memang kecil, tak layak huni karena terlalu sempit, tapi tetap bersih. Tak ada satu pun noda yang menempel.

Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang mencintai kebersihan.

"Hari ini, menginap di sini saja dulu. Kalian boleh pakai tempat tidur itu," serunya seraya menunjuk tempat tidur ayun yang tergantung di seberang. "Eh, maaf aku sedikit merubah desainnya. Kalau sempit, nanti aku pasang di bawah. Aku tidur di luar saj—"

"—di sini, Sasuke."

Sakura memotong tuturan mantan suaminya cepat. Alis merah mudanya menukik tajam pertanda ia sedang tak mau dilawan. "Bersamaku. Bersama kami," lanjut wanita itu.

Tak ada tanggapan selain dengusan napas dan tawa kecil. Sang nyonya beriris _emerald _bening menegak salivanya gugup."Sakura. Dua atau tiga hari ke depan, aku bisa mengantarkan kalian kembali," katanya pelan dengan nada monoton.

"E-eh?"

Kelereng hitam itu mengoyak kecanggungan. Menyihirnya menjadi ketegangan di tengah kebingungan. Sakura masih tak paham maksud yang tersampaikan pria di hadapannya.

Satu tegukan air minum dan sekali suapan nasi pada sang anak. Sasuke menghentikan sorot intimidasi itu pada sosok merah muda yang amat disayanginya tersebut. Dari dalam hati, tersirat rasa tak tega untuk menyuruhnya kembali pulang.

Giliran si ayah yang menegak ludah.

"Kautahu … aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengusirmu," kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. "Tapi Sakura, tolong hentikan. Jangan menyiksa dirimu, lagi. Di sini."

"… aku tidak …"

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang Naruto-_sama_. Kau bahagia, aku yakin. Kalau bersamanya,"

Mata hitam jelaganya menyipit. Memerhatikan sisa-sisa air minum yang tercecer di lantai semen rumahnya. Sesekali jemari kurus milik lelaki itu bergerak cepat memungut remah nasi dan putih telur yang terjatuh.

Ada rasa kecewa yang tersirat di dalam hati seorang Sakura.

"Kau mengusirku!" sentaknya pelan. Ia mengepalkan tangan, meremas rok yang menutupi pahanya. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa susah aku berlari, ke sini! Bersama anak-anakmu! Kau tidak menghargai betapa sulitnya semua rintangan yang aku hadapi! Kau tidak tahu seberapa sengsaranya aku selama berada bersama Naruto-_sama_!" ia mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal dalam benaknya dalam sekali hela napas.

Dan selalu, Sasuke akan selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Ia selalu tahu bagaimana sikap mantan istrinya dari dulu. Sakura yang labil, yang temperamen, yang manja dan yang egois. Tapi perempuan itu selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Semuanya bukan masalah.

Diraihnya kedua belah pipi wanita itu lembut. Sang adam mencoba untuk mendinginkan suasana hatinya yang mudah bergolak. Ia berhasil menaklukan wanita itu dalam dekap hangatnya. Sasuke memeluk ketiga sosok itu erat seolah tak mau melepasnya.

"Hati kecilku selalu meraung meratapi kalian semua. Dan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu kalian hari ini," bisiknya. "—tapi aku tak bisa egois. Kalian sudah seutuhnya bagian keluarga Uzumaki; aku bukan. Sakura sudah menjadi istri sah Naruto-_sama_. Aku tak mau jadi orang brengsek yang merebut milik orang lain,"

"…"

"Sekali ini saja, Sakura. Tolong. Dengarkan kata-kataku. Jangan mempermainkan ikatan resmi,"

"Aa—"

"Sekeras apapun suamimu yang sekarang. Tolong jalani kehidupanmu sebagaimana mestinya."

Pelukan lelaki itu mengencang di pundak sang pemilik surai merah jambu. "… maaf. Bukan keinginanku. Aku selalu ingin tinggal bersama kalian lebih lama," ia melanjutkan, "—tapi sekali lagi, kalau Tuhan berkehendak lain, aku harus menerima."

Dekapan itu kemudian terlepas. Namun tangan-tangan berkulit pucat milik sang Uchiha belum berhenti bertengger dari bahu mungil Sakura. Ia menatap wanita itu lebih serius. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tapi jangan lari dari masalah lagi! Itu cuma akan membuatmu semakin menderita!" serunya dengan oktaf yang lebih tinggi.

Dan sukses membuat Sakura serta si kembar tercengang sebagai reaksi. Mereka baru pertama kali melihat sosok lembut itu yang kini berubah menjadi sekeras besi.

Sasuke pun terkejut melihat ekspresi ketakutan mereka. Ia menyesal. Sekilas sangat merasa menyesal.

"…"

"Maaf. Tolong maafkan aku. Haruka, Haruki, maafkan Ayah. Maaf, aku hanya bingung. Sumpah." Racaunya frustasi seraya menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Pupil matanya yang tersemat di balik selaput hitam mengecil. Keringat mulai bercucur dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Maaf … biarkan aku berpikir dan mendinginkan kepalaku untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini," ujarnya sekali lagi; mengambil selangkah lebar dan keluar meninggalkan Sakura, Haruki, dan Haruka yang tengah terbengong hambar.

Lelaki itu berlari dari dalam rumahnya ke kebun belakang. Berjongkong, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut. Napasnya tersendat-sendat. Bingung. Frustasi. Emosi. Itu gejolak yang ia rasakan sekarang.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa? Apa? Apa? Semuanya pasti serba salah!' _batin ayah dari dua anak itu linglung.

Sementara itu, Sakura hanya menatap kosong pintu usang yang baru terdobrak oleh Sasuke. Ada perasaan aneh yang mencekik dan memenuhi rusuknya sehingga ia merasakan rasa sesak yang familiar.

"Aku … menambah masalahnya …?" lirihnya serak. "… lalu sekarang harus bagaimana …?"

Dan baru kali ini ia merasa sangat ingin menggantung dirinya di atas langit-langit.

Semuanya gila. Masalah ini gila. Tak ada jalan lagi untuk keluar, Sakura sudah disudutkan di ujung jalanan buntu dan hanya punya dua pilihan; tinggal bersama Sasuke dalam was-was, atau tinggal bersama Naruto dalam jurang penyesalan?

_'Aku mati rasa,'_

**Tbc**

* * *

><p>Semoga Minna-sama gak kecewa sama chapter ini ya ^.^ maaf kalau di chapter sebelumnya itu Chill ngecewain kalian, soalnya Chill lagi WB. Tapi kalau gak diupdate melulu takutnya kalian makin kecewa hehe. Oh iya minal aidzin walfaidzin ya semua :D maaf kalau selama ini Chill selalu telaaat banget ngeupdate fic hehe ^.^<p> 


End file.
